Eclipse
by AsHjA
Summary: La princesa es la clave tanto para ganar como para perder. El último guardián está por despertar y con él la esperanza de Chaos.
1. Inicia la extinción

Hello guys! I like to star saying that Salior Moon is my FAVORITE anime, I just love it!

Now, about the storyI have to say, this is oneof a bunch of stories that I have written during 6 years, a lot of them had been burned, trown out o lost within this period of time. I hope you will like it. So, open your mind to enjoy, relax in your chair, eat some popcorn and after you had read it, review! jajajajajajaja.

Always a pleasure, Ashja )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EcLiPsE

By Ashja

Sólo la mitad de la luna se podía apreciar en la oscuridad de la noche. Dos esferas de luz tiñeron su trayecto en el cielo descendiendo rápidamente. Al alcanzar una altura que las dejara cercanas al suelo, se detuvieron tomando la forma humana. Eran hombres altos, con pose elegante, rasgos finos y aristocráticos, con una mirada vacía y un rostro inexpresivo.

"Es aquí?" Murmuró una de ellas siendo su voz grave y fría

"Sí" Respondió la otra en un tono similar

"Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí"

"Los años no pasan en vano"

"Siento muchas presencias poderosas"

"Yo también, pero mantén en mente nuestro objetivo"

"Buscar a la princesa antes que él de con ella"

En ese instante el cielo empezó a tomar un tono violeta al ser iluminado

"El sol empieza a aparecer"

"Que diferente se aprecia su presencia desde aquí"

"No hay tiempo para distraernos, entre más pronto la encontremos..."

"Más oportunidades se tendrán de sobrevivir"

En una casa común del Tokio urbano, una joven yacía dormida en su cama con un gato a sus pies.

"Mamo-chan..." Susurraba entre sueños. La joven empezó a girar en la cama, giró y giró hasta que ésta simplemente dejó de existir. "Ah!" Gritó al estamparse en el suelo dándose un fuerte golpe y pateando al gato en el trayecto. El gato respondió con un maullido, o mas bien un grito?

"Usagi-chan!"

"Lo siento..." Respondió la joven poniéndose de pie

"A este paso dejaré de dormir aquí."

"No seas tan exagerada, fue solo un golpecito"

"¿Un golpecito? Creí que iba a quedar inconsciente en el suelo..."

"Ya te dije que lo siento Luna"

"Usagi-chan..."

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de un localizador. Usagi corrió hacia él abriéndolo. Una joven apareció en la pantalla.

"Usagi-chan ven pronto al Templo Hikawa. Tenemos una emergencia."

"Rei-chan qué es lo que sucede?"

"No puedo explicarlo por el localizador Luna, vengan pronto."

"Está bien" Respondió Usagi cerrando su localizador. Después se dirigió a su armario.

"¿Qué habrá sucedido?" Preguntó Luna preocupada mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana.

En ese instante, un rostro apareció en el espejo del tocador de Usagi. Éste era sombrío y las arrugas indicaban ser perteneciente sin duda a un hombre de edad, sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa malévola y fría enseñando la ausencia de piezas dentarias, su rostro era delgado, sus cabellos blancos caían largos y despeinados sobre sus hombros pero lo único importante eran sus ojos grises, los cuales, se mantenían depositados en la espalada de Usagi.

"Te hemos encontrado princesa. Es hora que nos ayudes."

Elevó su puño al nivel de su rostro y murmuró unas palabras que dieron origen, al abrir la mano, a dos esferas negras. Éstas salieron silenciosamente del espejo y se dirigieron al cuerpo de Usagi que miraba, en ese momento, dentro del armario.

"Qué me pondré?"

Las esferas penetraron por su espalda. Usagi lo sintió sin saber explicar exactamente lo que había sucedido. Luna notó el cuerpo en suspensión de Usagi diciéndole…

"Usagi-chan, no es momento de ponerte a pensar en esas cosas. Tenemos que apresurarnos quien sabe a que se refería Rei-chan."

"Si, ya voy" Respondió ella mirando nuevamente al armario y olvidando aquella extraña sensación.

Cuando Usagi, muy agitada y extrañada por su mala condición física, llegó corriendo al Templo Hikawa, todas ya estaban ahí, incluyendo a Haruka y Michiru. Usagi no pudo evitar preocuparse al verlas, solo en ocasiones de inminente peligro, ellas hacían acto de presencia.

"Usagi baka como siempre llegas tarde!" Gritó Rei al verla acercarse.

"Lo siento, es solo que me costó trabajo subir las escaleras" Dijo esto sentándose en los escalones junto a Makoto y Ami. Su respiración era agitada.

"No será por que te la pasas comiendo pasteles. Ya deberías ponerte a dieta y hacer ejercicio" Respondió Rei burlesca

"Déjame en paz!"

"Basta ustedes dos!" Gritó Luna al ver, que si no hablaba, la pelea entre esas dos se extendería por unos minutos.

"¿Por qué mejor nos no dicen que es lo que está sucediendo? Cuál es la emergencia?" Agregó Luna

"Hemos percibido presencias poderosas" Respondió Haruka

"Presencias poderosas?" Agregó Minako sorprendida

"Si, hace unas horas" Respondió Michiru

"Buscaré si encuentro algo en mi computadora." Habló Ami sacándola del bolsillo de su falda.

"Usagi-chan te sientes bien?" Preguntó Makoto al notar que la respiración de Usagi no se normalizaba ya habiendo pasado unos minutos.

"Sí, estoy bien"

"Usagi baka..." Agregó Rei

"Cállate!"

"Ponte a dieta."

"No puede ser..." Interrumpió Ami

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Luna angustiada

"La computadora tenía lectura de una energía pero esta desapareció repentinamente."

"Se habrá descompuesto?" Preguntó Minako

"No creo que sea eso..." Respondió Haruka "El espejo de Michiru percibió una energía por unos segundos también, pero suficientes para saber q ésta es muy poderosa."

"La lectura de la computadora indica lo mismo." Agregó Ami

"¿Qué será?" Preguntó Rei

"Hay que mantenernos alerta, no hay nada más que podamos hacer por ahora." Dijo Luna mientras todas asentían con la cabeza.

Cuando Usagi y Luna regresaban a la casa, Usagi se detuvo de pronto.

"Qué pasa?" Preguntó Luna

"Nada, es sólo que me siento algo cansada"

"No entiendo porque si te la pasas durmiendo más de la mitad del día."

"Lo sé…" Siendo ésta la respuesta que Luna no esperaba, se desconcertó.

"Usagi, estás bien?"

"Sí, si estoy bien. Regresemos antes de que mis padres se den cuenta que no estamos." Dicho esto, siguieron caminando pero Luna notaba como la velocidad con la que Usagi caminaba era menor a la que solía tener.


	2. Y los bizarros hechos se complican

And here is the second chapter, I really hope you like it! Oh.. (and before y forget it) thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them!

Eclipse

By Ashja

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido de una respiración agitada despertó a Luna. Al abrir los ojos vio el cuerpo recostado de Usagi, dándole la espalda, y temblando incontrolablemente.

"Usagi-chan?"

Luna notó como Usagi detuvo todo movimiento al escuchar su voz.

"Qué sucede?" Preguntó casualmente Usagi

"Lo mismo te pregunto yo, estás bien?" Dijo Luna mientras se acercaba a Usagi.

"Sí" respondió ésta mientras se sentaba en la cama, "A lo mejor me voy a enfermar de algo" Prosiguió mientras se ponía de pie

"Que haces? Deberías quedarte en cama si te sientes mal." Sugirió Luna preocupada

"No puedo, tengo que ver a Mamo-chan para avisarle del nuevo enemigo, además hace más de una semana que no lo veo, ha estado muy ocupado con el examen para el internado."

Luna dejó su mirada depositada en la puerta de la recámara, el último lugar donde Usagi había estado antes de entrar al baño.

"Usagi-chan, qué te está sucediendo?"

Usagi iba caminando a paso lento en la calle, con la cabeza baja y su mano derecha sobre el pecho.

"Qué me está sucediendo? Por qué siento esta presión en el pecho?"

De repente chocó con una persona provocándole caer al piso. Poniéndose de rodillas lo más rápido posible empezó a pedir perdón a la persona con la que se había impactado.

"No se preocupe, yo no vi por donde iba caminando tampoco"

Al escuchar la voz de un hombre, Usagi alzó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con un muchacho mayor de veinte con cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, sonriéndole y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Usagi tomó la mano y sintió, ruborizándose, la suavidad con la que él la levantó.

"Gracias" Respondió avergonzada Usagi

El muchacho respondió con otra sonrisa. Usagi desvió su mirada y prosiguió con su camino sin notar como en la mano del desconocido, se formó una esfera negra, la cual esquivó a la multitud y se internó delicadamente en el cuerpo de Usagi.

"Lo siento princesa, una mujer tan bella como tú no debería morir de esta forma."

Liberando un suspiro, dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino.

Al llegar al parque, Usagi sintió una ola de mareo golpearla que la hizo tomar tres pasos para atrás.

"Qué es lo que me está pasando?"

Se llevó la mano a la frente y notó que estaba sudando frío.

"Esto no me gusta, que clase de enfermedad será ésta?"

Usagi continuó su camino hasta que vio a Mamoru sentado en una banca en el parque, estudiando. Usagi lo observó por un momento mientras un pensamiento se formulaba en su mente… ""Si permito que Mamo-chan note mi estado se preocupará, y no se concentrará en sus estudios, en su examen… creo que esta cita no podrá ser tan larga como deseaba."" Suspirando decepcionada, Usagi se acercó a Mamoru con una sonrisa

"Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru volteó en busca de la voz y sonrió al ver a Usagi mientras ésta se sentaba en la banca de madera a una distancia discreta pero inusual en ella.

"Usako, cómo éstas?"

"Excelente, y tú, como vas en tus estudios?

"Bastante bien, espero obtener un buen resultado en mi examen"

"Lo tendrás Mamo-chan, eres muy inteligente"

Mamoru respondió con una sonrisa el halago de Usagi. El rostro emocionado de Mamoru y sus palabras alentaron a Usagi para abarcar el tema de importancia y alejarse lo más pronto posible.

"Mamo-chan, tengo algo importante que decirte…"

Usagi vio como la mirada de Mamoru cambiaba y fruncía el seño como respuesta inmediata a su tono de voz. Antes de que él pudiera preguntar algo, decidió seguir contando la historia.

"Ayer, las chicas detectaron una extraña energía, aún no saben bien que es lo que sucede pero es necesario estar alerta y…"

"Por qué no me llamaron?" Interrumpió Mamoru extrañado

"Se que tienes un examen mañana Mamo-chan, si la junta era para informarnos sobre la energía no tenía caso que dejaras de estudiar."

"Usako…"

"Si hubiera sido algo más importante te habría llamado."

"Aún así, cualquier cosa llámame."

"Sí Mamo-chan"

Mamoru contento con el resultado, volvió la mirada a su libro mientras Usagi miraba el sol reflejarse en el agua. Era hora de irse.

"Y te falta mucho por estudiar?"

"Algo"

Respondió Mamoru sin levantar la vista del libro.

"Entonces me voy para que sigas estudiando. El examen de mañana es importante para ti."

"Pero… no es necesario, ya casi termino…"

Dijo esto mientras veía como Usagi se ponía de pie

"Nos vemos luego Mamo-chan, suerte en tu examen."

"Usako… espera"

Mamoru la sujetó del brazo para detenerla. Usagi sólo respiro profundo, la ligera presión que Mamoru ejercía en su brazo dolía como si un Youma la hubiera lastimado. Pero logró voltear a ver a Mamoru tranquilamente.

"Qué sucede?" Preguntó Usagi seria

"Estás enojada conmigo?"

"No"

"Entonces?"

"Entonces que Mamo-chan?"

"Por qué te vas tan pronto?"

"Para que estudies"

Usagi empezaba a desesperarse, que buen día había escogido Mamoru para querer tenerla a su lado, justo cuando ella sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse.

"Si es por la semana pasada, sabes que no llame por…"

"Mamo-chan, no estoy molesta, solo quiero que te vaya bien en tu examen y para eso necesitas estudiar, cuando todo termine, me llamas?

"Sí, pero…"

"Adiós Mamo-chan y suerte!"

Dijo mientras la daba un beso en la mejilla.

"A…adiós"

Susurró Mamoru mientras veía a Usagi alejarse. Usagi no podía evitar sentirse culpable por dejar así a Mamoru, pero tampoco podía permitir que él se preocupara por esto que ni ella podía explicar. En ese momento sonó lo que no quería escuchar ahora, su comunicador. Entrando a un callejón respondió al llamado.

"Aquí Usagi, qué sucede?"

"Ataque de Youma en la calle 9"

"Voy para allá"

Usagi sacó su broche y mirándolo sólo deseaba que este malestar no interviniera con su actividad de Senshi. Transformándose subió a techo de edificio y brincando entre ellos llegó a la calle 9. Lo que vio era algo que no esperaba. Sailor Mars, Venus y Mercury estaban en el piso mientras Jupiter lanzaba su poder sin hacerle daño al enemigo seguido por uno de Uranus con el mismo resultado. Neptuno se encontraba checando el estado de sus compañeras. En eso, vio como el Youma arrojó una ola de energía en dirección de Jupiter, brincando y corriendo rápidamente logró empujarla del camino.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Moon a Jupiter

"Sí"

"Me alegro"

La risa del Youma las distrajo de su conversación.

"Princesa! Es un placer tenerla aquí para acompañarnos en esta pelea"

"Qué?" Preguntó Uranus, Neptuno y Jupiter sorprendidas. Moon sólo lo miraba extrañada.

"Pero que, se van a quedar ahí viéndome matar inocentes?" dijo burlescamente el Youma

"Maldición, tierra tiembla!"

El ataque se impactó en el cuerpo de Youma sin hacerle daño.

"Creí que ya habías entendido que no podías hacerme daño, Uranus…"

"Idiota!" respondió la senshi, frustrada

Moon se puso de pie y sacando su arma atacó al Youma dejándolo herido pero no destruido.

"Bastante, pero no suficiente…" Respondió sarcásticamente el Youma

"Tierra tiembla!"

"Maremoto de neptuno!"

Los ataques se estrellaron en el cuerpo de Youma eliminándolo, dejando a la vista la hoja con un dibujo de la silueta del Youma que se desintegró en el aire. Moon sintió como la energía utilizada en su ataque impedía que sus piernas la sostuvieran cayéndose así al piso.

"Sailor Moon!" Gritó Uranus

"Estoy bien, cómo están ustedes?" Volteó Moon para ver como sus amigas se ponían de pie

"Hay que irnos de aquí antes de que la gente nos vea" Sugirió Mercury

Todas corrieron hacía un callejón para destransformarse. Haruka fue la primera en hacer la pregunta que todo mundo se cuestionaba.

"Cómo supo que Usagi es la princesa?"

"Esto es muy peligroso – continúo Michiru – lo mejor será que Usagi no regrese a su casa, ahí está sola y podrían aprovechar para atacarla."

"Yo no creo que sea necesario – interrumpió Usagi - si ellos quisieran eliminarme, ya lo habrían hecho"

"Aún así, hay que prevenir cualquier ataque"

"Haruka tiene razón Usagi-chan – aseguró Rei – lo mejor es que te quedes esta noche en mi casa"

Usagi no quería aceptar, sabía que ellas tenían razón pero en el estado en el que se encontraba, ellas no tardarían en descifrar que había algo malo con ella.

"Pero…"

"Sin peros Odango, te llevaré a tu casa para que le des una excusa a tu mamá por ir a casa de Rei-chan y recojas tus cosas para la escuela. Vámonos!" Dicho esto Haruka, Usagi sabía que había perdido la discusión.


	3. Quién dijo que lograrías engañarlos?

Hello readers! I´m here, again, trying to cautivate your expert minds. I want to thank the reviews (a few ones, but hey! At least I have some!) and hoping to get more, u know, to see if u are liking it or not. Well, I leave you with the story.

EcLiPsE

By Ashja

Era de noche cuando Usagi llegó a casa de Rei, usando la excusa de que ésta se sentía muy triste y Usagi no quería dejarla sola. Su mamá no se había opuesto afortunadamente. Las Senshi habían acordado tener mañana en la tarde una reunión para discutir los deseos del enemigo y su relación con la princesa.

Usagi se sentía muy cansada, la pelea la había debilitado más de lo normal, todo por ese malestar que le oprimía el pecho. Decidió dar una excusa para ocultarse de los ojos de Rei.

"Rei, si no te molesta me voy a ir a dormir."

"Tú, que raro!"

"Bueno, ya me conoces…"

Rei le miró sorprendida, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero Usagi aprovecho su silencio para entrar al cuarto.

Agotada, se dejó caer en la cama, el cansancio que sentía era demasiado pero no podía dormir, la presión en el pecho era dolorosa. Usagi sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la desesperación. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? El ruido de la puerta recorrerse hizo que Usagi se mantuviera inmóvil.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Sí"

"Mamoru-san está al teléfono"

Usagi se levantó lentamente mientras pensaba que mentira le diría a Mamoru esta vez.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Usako, qué sucedió? Hablé a tu casa y tu mamá me dijo que estabas en casa de Rei. Qué haces ahí? No es normal que en día de escuela duermas en su casa, está todo bien?"

"Sí Mamo-chan, es sólo que Rei tuvo un problema y me pidió que la acompañara. Pero todo está bien."

"Alguna noticia sobre la extraña energía?"

"No"

"Usako, estás segura que…"

"Sí Mamo-chan, estoy bien. Ya terminaste de estudiar?"

"Sí"

"Que bueno, te dejo para que descanses"

"Eh?"

"Bueno, un buen descanso ayuda para obtener un buen resultado en el examen. No te preocupes, descansa y nos vemos luego, ne?"

"Pero…"

"Buenas noches Mamo-chan"

Dicho esto, Usagi colgó el teléfono. 'Gomen nasai Mamo-chan'. Volteando se encontró a Rei mirándola extrañada.

"Por qué no le dijiste a Mamoru-san lo del ataque?"

"Mamo-chan tiene un examen importante mañana, no quiero angustiarlo con esto."

"Pero piensas decírselo después, verdad?"

"Sí, ya que él haya acabado todo lo necesario para entrar a la residencia."

"Pero esa razón has estado tan extraña?"

'Lo sabía, sabía que notarían este estado en mí' Pensó Usagi

"Sí Rei-chan, esa es la razón"

"Pero no te preocupes, después podrás explicarle todo a Mamoru-san, él entenderá."

"Gracias, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, Usagi-chan."

Usagi se dirigió otra vez al cuarto y se recostó. Otra larga noche en vigilia la esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Usagi se fue antes de que Rei despertara. No quería que viera su estado, las ojeras sólo había logrado esconderlas con el maquillaje que había tomado de su casa anticipando esto. Ya eran con éste, dos días donde no había dormido ni comido, la extraña presión que sentía en su pecho se lo había impedido. Recorrió las calles de Tokio a un paso lento, las energías que tenía no eran suficientes para caminar rápido o correr. Al llegar a la escuela, fue directo a su escritorio para sentarse y descansar. Pasado unos minutos llegaron Mina, Ami y Makoto mirándola extrañadas, era raro que Usagi llegara temprano a la escuela, pero sabiendo que se había quedado en casa de Rei supusieron que la sacerdotisa había la había obligado a levantarse temprano.

Todo el día Usagi estuvo sentada, no se levantó para desayunar ni en lo recesos, otra cosa extraña que la inner dejaron pasar. Usagi se mantenía alegre y sonriente pero quieta, sabía que si se suponía de pie, no lograría moverse ágilmente y ellas sospecharían de su debilidad. Terminado el día, salieron de la escuela con rumbo a casa de Rei para la junta, pero lo que Usagi vio en la salida no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. El coche de Mamoru estaba estacionado con él recargado sobre la puerta. Usagi notó las miradas puestas en su novio quien vestía con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca haciéndolo lucir más atractivo de lo usual. Usagi sintió como los celos empezaban a invadirla pero no tenía las energías para mantenerlos ni el entusiasmo para ir a saludar a Mamoru, sabía que él notaría su condición. Esto era cada vez más difícil. Las chicas al ver a Mamoru corrieron a saludarlo mientras Usagi las seguía a paso lento pero escuchando las palabras que intercambiaban.

"Mamoru-san que haces aquí? Es raro verte esperando a Usagi a la salida de clases."

"Lo que sucede es que terminé con mi examen y al no tener nada que hacer decidí venir a verlas."

Su mirada se depositó en Usagi. Mamoru tenía que ser honesto, esperaba que ésta se lanzará a sus brazos feliz de verlo afuera esperándola, pero en su lugar vio a una Usagi caminar despacio hacia él logrando preocuparlo.

"Hola Usako!" Mamoru usó un tono alegre esperando una reacción pero solo consiguió un seco saludo

"Hola" Respondió Usagi mientras su mente trabajaba en una excusa para alejar a Mamoru de ella, pero la cara de desconcierto en el rostro de su novio no pasó desapercibida. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas entre ellas quienes también no se explicaban la actitud de Usagi hacia Mamoru.

"Bueno – dijo Makoto tratando de romper la tensión- que les parece si vamos por una malteada o…"

"No podemos – interrumpió Usagi – tenemos una sesión de ESTUDIO en casa de Rei, recuerdan?"

"Qué?" Dijo Mina desconcertada.

Afortunadamente Ami comprendió la indirecta de Usagi y decidió seguirla a pesar de no entender la razón del porque se lo ocultaba a Mamoru.

"Sí, recuerdan…" Dijo Ami mirando fijamente a Makoto y Minako. Makoto pareció y siguió con el juego.

"Cierto, ya lo había olvidado"

"Ya veo – dijo Mamoru no creyendo totalmente esto – entonces las puedo llevar a casa de Rei si desean."

"Claro"

"No es necesario"

Las respuestas juntas de Makoto y Usagi respectivamente hicieron callar al grupo. Usagi captó por la cara de sus amigas que había hecho algo inusual, cosa que sólo lograría llamar su atención aún más. 'Usagi-baka' se dijo a si misma.

"No es mucha molestia Mamo-chan? No tienes nada más que hacer?"

"No, nada" Respondió Mamoru serio y mirando directamente a Usagi.

"Entonces, que esperamos"

Dijo Usagi con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta del auto. Todos la siguieron en silencio. En el camino las chicas iban platicando de banalidades tratando de romper el ambiente pesado que se sentía. Mamoru sólo mantenía su vista en Usagi, sabía que algo estaba mal, lo sabía desde el momento en que Usagi había cancelado la cita el día anterior, nunca había hecho algo así. Mamoru estaba preocupado y ahora que la veía observando a través de la ventana en lugar de platicar como siempre, sólo lograba convertir su preocupación en pánico.

Al llegar a casa de Rei todas agradecieron a Mamoru por llevarlas. Mientras subían las escaleras, Ami hizo una pregunta.

"Por qué Mamoru no sabía de la junta Usagi-chan?"

Usagi se tomó su tiempo para responderle, 'porque no quiero tenerlo cerca para no preocuparlo'

"Por qué no sabe nada del nuevo enemigo"

"Y por qué no sabe nada del nuevo enemigo?" Pregunto Makoto preocupada

"Porque ha estado muy ocupado con lo de la residencia que no quería agregarle algo más para estresarlo."

Minako agregó aturdida "Pero el examen lo tuvo hoy no, entonces ya le puedes decir a…"

"No!" Respondió bruscamente Usagi pero Minako volvió a reclamar

"Pero porque…!"

"Porque ahora necesita descansar!"

"Qué! Usagi-chan eso no…"

"Sí es importante, Mamo-chan estuvo estudiando las últimas semanas para ese examen, necesita recuperarse."

"Usagi-chan no nos mientas!" Gritó Rei quien había estado escuchando la conversación mientras ella barría la entrada al patio del Dojo.

"Rei-chan!" – dijo Makoto sorprendida

"Tú me dijiste ayer que sólo esperarías a que Mamoru-san terminara todo para decirle."

"Rei-chan, eso no…"

"Hay algo más – interrumpio Rei a Usagi – hay algo más en todo esto, pero no logro deducir que es"

"Será que quieres terminar conmigo?" La voz de Mamoru hizo contener al aire a las cinco chicas. Todas voltearon a verlo excepto Usagi quien tenía la mirada depositada en el piso.

"Chicas, hay que dejarlos solos" Dijo Ami mientras todas entraban al dojo dejando a Usagi parada a la mitad del patio con Mamoru a unos pasos detrás de ella.

'Mamo-chan lo siento' Usagi sentía como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos buscando una forma de salir. Sintió como la forma de Mamoru la rodeaba y se depositaba frente a ella.

"Usako, qué esta sucediendo?"

"Nada"

"Usako no me mientas"

El silencio que se formó lograba que más dudas surgieran en Mamoru.

"Usako, quieres que terminemos?"

Silencio. Usagi no podía responder, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, la presión en el pecho, el tener a Mamoru cerca, si cometía cualquier error él se daría cuenta. Mamoru llevó una mano a la barbilla de Usagi para levantar su rostro pero Usagi se lo impidiendo tomando su mano entre las suyas suavemente. La respiración de Mamoru se contuvo. Usagi observó la imagen borrosa de la mano de Mamoru entre las suyas, sus dedos eran largos y fuertes pero a la vez suaves. Llevo la mano a sus labios y la beso. Usagi sintió como Mamoru acarició, con su pulgar, una de sus manos en respuesta al gesto.

"Usako?"

Ese tono, Mamoru nunca había usado ese tono con ella, tan lleno de inseguridad, preocupación. Estaba haciéndole daño con su actitud. Las chicas tenían razón, tenía que contarle lo del ataque del Youma pero podía ocultar la pérdida continua de energía, por lo menos hasta saber que era realmente lo que tenía. Después de todo podía ser sólo una enfermedad¡tenía que ser sólo una enfermedad, se aseguró a si misma.

"Mamo-chan, ayer hubo un ataque"

"Qué!" Dijo Mamoru mientras presiona una de sus manos, estaba desconcertado.

"Después de que me fui del parque, las chicas me llamaron para decir que un Youma estaba atacando. No te llamé porque sabía que estabas estudiando."

"Usako…" Mamoru trató de interrumpir jalando su mano pero ella se lo impidió.

"Al llegar las chicas estaban perdiendo, el Youma era muy fuerte, sólo con mi ataque combinado con el de Haruka y Michiru logramos derrotarlo."

"Usako…" Mamoru trató por segunda vez sin éxito

"Pero eso no fue lo más importante, cuando llegué a pelear el Youma se refirió a mi como la princesa."

"Qué!"

"Es por esa razón por la que me quedé a dormir ayer en casa de Rei, para protegerme en caso de que algo sucediera."

Usagi esperaba que Mamoru dijera algo pero se mantenía en silencio. Usagi quería saber porque no hablaba pero mantuvo la vista en el piso. Sin lograr contenerlas más, las lágrimas se estrellaron en el piso. Sintió como Mamoru la jaló suavemente hacia él y levantó el rostro de Usagi sin que ella lo impidiera. Liberó su mano de las suyas para poder sujetar el rostro de Usagi y limpiar las lágrimas con sus pulgares mientras la miraba serio, Usagi desvió la mirada.

"Por qué?"

"Tu examen Mamo-chan, era muy importante"

"No, nada es más importante que tú. Una pelea con alguien que sabe que eres la princesa… Estás en peligro Usako y yo no lo sabía. Si no te hubiera seguido aquí, ahora estaría en mi departamento sin saber todo esto. Por qué no me lo dijiste en el camino? Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?"

"En cuanto supiera que estaba pasando."

"Y eso cuándo? En una, dos semanas?"

"Mamo-chan…"

"Por qué?"

"Por esto. Porque no quería que te preocuparas como ahora."

"Me preocupo porque me importas!"

Las lágrimas surgieron otra vez en los ojos de Usagi. Mamoru besó su frente y la abrazó. Usagi lo abrazó de la cintura mientras trataba de controlar sus lágrimas.

"Por lo menos tuviste éxito. Logré pensar en todas las posibles causas de tu lejanía, excepto la del ataque de un Youma. Creí que te habías hartado y romperías conmigo."

"Mamo-chan lo siento."

"Yo también, por hacerte creer que un examen es más importante que tú."

"No, Mamo-chan…"

Decía esto mientras se alejaba de él pero Mamoru la calló colocando un dedo es sus labios y acercó lentamente su rostro al suyo logrando que sus narices rozaran.

"No quieres romper conmigo, verdad?"

"No"

"Ya me siento más tranquilo" Dijo esto con una sonrisa y después la besó suavemente. "Usako – le dijo al terminar al beso – prométeme que cuando sucede otra cosa así me avisarás"

Usagi lo miró seria a los ojos, su cansancio, hasta ahora, no tenía nada que ver con el Youma, así que…

"Está bien Mamo-chan – y cerrando los ojos dijo – lo prometo."

Usagi sintió la presión de los labios de Mamoru en los suyos otra vez, sólo que ahora el beso duró más. Usagi estaba acostumbrada a los besos largos pero la presión en el pecho logró que Usagi se separara sus labios de los de Mamoru para respirar. Mamoru la miró sorprendido.

"Usako?"

"Me tomaste desprevenida" Dijo esto mientras besaba su mejilla sonriendo y lo abrazó por los hombros mientras Mamoru rodeaba su cintura con los brazos.

"Que hermosa es la imagen de dos jóvenes enamorados." La voz de Michiru hizo que Usagi y Mamoru se alejaran ruborizados.

"Ya están todas aquí?" Preguntó Haruka mientras seguía caminando hacia la puerta del dojo pasando de largo a Mamoru y Usagi.

"Sí, voy a llamarlas" Agregó Usagi mientras se dirigía a la puerta del dojo cuando de pronto ésta se abrió rápidamente mostrando a las cuatro senshi. Haruka las miró fijamente logrando que las senshi se ruborizaran.

"Parece que ellas te mantienen bien vigilada Odango" Habló Haruka entretenida. No era la primera vez que las chicas espiaban a Mamoru y Usagi.

"Les parece si empezamos la junta" La voz de Hotaru hizo a todos voltear en su dirección impresionados.

"Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-san" Dijo Michiru sorprendidas

"El peligro que se acerca amerita nuestra presencia en la batalla." Dijo Setsuna mientras se acercaba a los demás.

"No pensé que fuera tan serio" Respondió Haruka entretenida

"La sombra que se extiende sobre nosotros es muy poderosa. Es necesario de todas nosotras para detenerla." Agregó Hotaru mientras depositaba su mirada sobre Usagi. Esta brincó al hacer contacto con ella. 'No puedo permitir que se den cuenta, tengo que soportar'. Pensó Usagi mientras se sentaba lo más normalmente que podía sobre las gradas del dojo. 'Tengo que ser fuerte'

"Qué tanto saben sobre el nuevo enemigo?" Preguntó Luna sentándose junto a Usagi mientras las otras se acomodaban a las escalinatas del dojo. Mamoru se mantuvo de pie junto con las Outers.

"No mucho, el enemigo es listo y mantiene su poder lo más controlado posible." Respondió Setsuna seria.

El silencio invadió un segundo entre las senshi hasta que Haruka habló.

"Algo anormal en tu rutina Odango?"

Usagi sintió brincar su corazón al escuchar la voz de Haruka 'Sospechará algo?' se preguntó angustiada mientras volteaba a ver a Haruka. 'Baka, no puede ser, nadie lo sabe. Debe referirse a la aparición de un posible enemigo' - "No, nada inusual"

"Entonces, hasta que no sepamos nada sobre el nuevo enemigo hay que seguir cuidando a la princesa."

"Pero… - Usagi habló timidamente, no podía ser cuidada así, no con este estado – no creo que sea necesario que siga en casa de Rei-chan, además mis padres no me van a dejar dormir otro día fuera…"

"Yo dormiré hoy en casa de Usagi-chan – habló Makoto – ya mañana pensaremos en algo mejor."

"Pero…"

"Sin peros Odango, el enemigo sabe tu identidad y nuestro deber es protegerte." Dijo Haruka agresivamente.

"Mientras tanto, Hotaru-chan y yo seguiremos investigando" Agregó Setsuna

"Yo también- continuó Ami – mi computadora debe ser capaz de dar aunque sea una lectura."

"Perfecto, cualquier cosa nos mantendremos en contacto" Dijo Haruka a las Senshi

"Sí!" Respondieron todas

"Vámonos" Dicho esto, las Outers dejaron el dojo.

"Bueno, me voy a mi casa" Dijo Usagi poniéndose de pie

"Nani! – dijo Rei impresionada – tan pronto?"

"Tengo que avisarle a mi mamá que Mako-chan va a pasar la noche."

"Entonces iré a mi casa por mis cosas - dijo Makoto poniéndose de pie – llegaré a tu casa en media hora."

"Yo te llevaré a tu casa y me quedare ahí hasta que Makoto-chan llegué." Dijo Mamoru colocándose junto a Usagi

'Esto no puede ser cierto, realmente no piensan dejarme sola ni un instante' Pensó Usagi angustiada

"Nos vamos?" La voz de Mamoru la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Sí - respondio Usagi suavemente – nos vemos minna-chan."

"Adiós" Respondieron las chicas mientras veían como Makoto, Mamoru y Usagi se perdían de su vista.

"Hay algo más…" Comentó Rei

"De qué hablas?" Preguntó Minako extrañada

"No lo se bien, pero… algo no encaja en todo esto"

"Sigo perdida, tú entiendes algo Ami-chan?" Preguntó Minako volteando a ver a Ami con esperanza. Pero esta señaló con la cabeza que no.

"Tú también lo notaste?" La voz de Luna logró distraer a todas de sus pensamientos.

"De qué HABLAN!" Gritó Minako exasperada

"De Usagi-chan, baka - repondió Rei enojada – qué es lo que has notado Luna?"

"Nada conciso, Una noche Usagi-chan tenía una respiración agitada y últimamente la he notado decaída."

"Ahora que lo mencionan, Usagi-chan hoy estuvo muy tranquila en la escuela, hasta llegó temprano" dijo Ami pensativa.

"Eso es cierto, cuando me levanté Usagi-chan ya se había ido" Agregó Rei preocupada.

"Y la actitud con Mamoru-san, no creen que fue algo excesiva?" Dijo Luna entrada en el tema.

En ese momento una columna de humo se formó frente a ellas, las Senshi se pusieron de pie en posición.

"Qué es eso?" Preguntó Minako asustada mientras veía como el humo empezaba a dispersarse.

"No podemos transformarnos, podrían descubrir nuestra identidad" Dijo Ami en un tono bajo.

"Princesa… - la voz de un hombre provenía de la columna - Puedo percibir tu olor, dónde estás princesa?"

En un instante la columna se dividió en dos dejando frente a ellas a un hombre de edad avanzada, bajo de estatura, calvo, caucásico, encordado con un bastón en la mano, al parecer, lo único que lograba mantenerlo de pie. Su ropa era extraña, extravagante pero sus fascies indicaban angustia y sufrimiento. El hombre volteo a ver a las senshi, pasó sus ojos de una en una cuidadosamente y de repente dio una vuelta brusca y avanzó hacia las escaleras.

"Princesa, ven conmigo, te necesito…"

De pronto la figura tomó velocidad e inició a bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

"Va hacia Usagi-chan!" Exclamó Ami asustada

Rei tomó su comunicador – "Mako-chan, me escuchas…" Decía esto mientras emprendían la carrera escaleras abajo.


	4. Dos enemigos, un objetivo

Hi guys! How´re u doing? First of all, thanks for the reviews, I just love them, arigatou! Now, I give you the fourth part of this story, it´s getting more rare each time I wrote it… but isn´t it the coolest? Let just pray that my muses continue to inspire me before any catastrophe happens. I hope you like it and please, enjoy!

* * *

ECLIPSE 

By Ashja

* * *

Mamoru y Makoto alcanzaban el final de las escaleras en silencio, mientras Usagi los seguía a un paso más despacio. 

"Entonces te veo en media hora Usagi-chan."

Usagi levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre y le sonrió a Makoto.

"Sí, en media hora"

"Perfecto!"

En ese momento la voz de Rei se escuchó interrumpió su conversación.

"Mako-chan me escuchas? El enemigo va hacia ustedes, protege a Usagi!"

Usagi se detuvo en seco en las escaleras mientras Mamoru y Makoto la miraban aturdidos, justo cuando empezaban a iniciar la transformación, una ráfaga de aire cruzó entre Makoto y Mamoru. Éste último dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba Usagi notando su ausencia.

"Usako!" Grito y volteo Mamoru histérico buscándola

"Maremoto de Neptuno! "

El ataque se estrelló en un cuerpo separándose en dos, Una parte cayó en los brazos de Uranus mientras la otra se estrelló bruscamente en el piso. Sailor Mars, Mercury y Venus llegaron a la escena para ver el cuerpo del hombre en el piso inmóvil. Mamoru corrió hacia Uranus mientras ella dejaba a Usagi ponerse de pie.

"Mamo-chan" Dijo Usagi al sentir las manos de Mamoru sobre sus hombros.

"Estás bien Usako?"

"Sí"

El hombre giró la cabeza y depositó su mirada en Usagi. Uranus se puso de pie frente a la pareja, mientras Mamoru colocaba a Usagi detrás de él.

"Princesa, pude sentir su calor. Aunque fue por unos segundos lo pude sentir. Veo que aún no es demasiado tarde."

El hombre se puso de pie en una intención y formó una esfera oscura de gran tamaño en sus manos.

"Grito… mortal"

El ataque de Pluto se impactó en la esfera eliminándola.

"Princesa, ayúdame, ellos no entienden lo que sucede pero usted sí, lo pude sentir al tocarla."

"Ya cállate!" Gritó Uranus harta de las palabras del hombre.

"Qué quieres con nuestra princesa?" Preguntó Saturno quien colocaba la hoja de la hoz sobre el cuello del viejo rápidamente.

"Princesa, no me abandone, por favor…"

Usagi se separó lentamente de la espalda de Mamoru para poder mirar al hombre que pedía su ayuda. Cuando el hombre la había tomado de la cintura rápidamente, había sentido miedo pero ahora que lo veía ahí indefenso frente a las Senshi…

"Qué se supone es lo que entiendo?" Preguntó Usagi al hombre mientras se separaba totalmente de Mamoru, el cual al percibir esto se dirigió hacia ella poniéndosele en frente.

"Usako, que haces?"

"Princesa, su voz… hace tanto que no la escuchaba."

"De dónde me conoces?"

El rostro sombrío del hombre dibujó una sonrisa y contestó "Te he visto en mis sueños"

"Suficiente!" – dijo Saturno acercando más la hoja logrando cortar ligeramente mientras la sangre corría cuello abajo.

"Y en mis pesadillas - continuó el hombre sombríamente - pero como siempre usted se muestra ante mi igual de hermosa."

La mirada del hombre se depositó en los ojos de Usagi. Ésta sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza y buscó apoyo en los brazos de Mamoru. Este al sentir la presión ejercida por las manos de Usagi, produjo una rosa en la mano y la lanzó al hombre incrustándose en un hombro, este gritó por el dolor.

"Qué es lo que quieres!" Preguntó Mamoru exasperado.

"Princesa, me han herido. Siente usted este dolor?" Dicho eso, el hombre la miró a los ojos y Usagi sintió un corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y concentrarse en el hombro, en el mismo lugar donde Mamoru había arrojado la rosa en el hombre, produciéndole un intenso dolor. Usagi cayó al piso seguida por Mamoru que logró sostenerla antes de que ésta tocara el piso. Mamoru observó como Usagi se llevó la mano al hombro.

"Qué?" – se preguntó impactado – "Qué le hiciste!" – le preguntó al hombre molesto.

"Princesa, el dolor es intolerable"

El grito de Usagi llamó la atención de todos mientras ésta se sujetaba el hombro con mayor fuerza

"Usako" – Mamoru habló conmocionado

'Que me esta sucediendo, el dolor, esta presión en el pecho, no puedo respirar' Pensó Usagi antes de perder la claridad.

Mamoru notó como todo movimiento en el cuerpo de Usagi se detuvo

"Usako – murmuró éste mientras la tomaba de la mandíbula levantando su rostro, notó como los ojos de Usagi estaban perdidos, sin vida. Mamoru sintió como la desesperación surgía en él – Usako respóndeme!"

El gritó desesperado de Mamoru preocupó a todas las Senshi.

"Qué le estás haciendo? – preguntó Saturno mientras impregnaba más la hoja en el cuello. Al notar que el hombre no respondía alzó su rostro con la hoz y notó la mirada perdida en él – Uranus!" – gritó Saturno angustiada.

"Maldición, despiértalo!" – gritó Uranus mientras corría hacia el hombre. Al llegar a él lo tomo del cuello de su túnica y lo abofeteó continuamente – "Reacciona idiota!" – gritaba Uranus con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos.

Por su parte Mamoru trataba de hacer algo con Usagi notando que ésta se mantenía con la misma posición y era incapaz de moverla. Las senshi miraban inmóviles como sus compañeros trataban de hacer algo.

"Imbécil!" – gritó la voz de un hombre a lo lejos. Todos se detuvieron al escucharla, en eso, una energía se disparó del cuerpo del anciano aventando a Saturno y Uranus – "QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!"

El anciano abrió los ojos y miró aterrado a su alrededor

"Mamo-chan…" Mamoru escuchó la voz de Usagi y volteó a verla. Usagi lo miraba asustada.

"Usako, estás bien?"

"Qué fue lo que sucedió?" Preguntó Usagi asustada.

"Te dije CLARAMENTE que estaba prohibido acercarse a la princesa. EXPLÍCATE!" – la voz desconocida volvió a escucharse, las senshi se pusieron en guardia mientras Neptuno y Pluto se colocaban alrededor de Mamoru y Usagi para protegerlos.

"Princesa, yo la necesito, princesa…" Decía el hombre mientras seguía mirando alrededor.

"Ya no me sirves de nada, desaparece." Al decir esto la voz misteriosa, un dibujo se produjo frente al anciano dando origen a un Youma. Éste colocó su mano en el hombro herido del anciano presionándolo. El anciano cayó al piso por el dolor. El Youma alzó el brazo y forma una esfera de energía que se impactó en el cuerpo del hombre desapareciéndolo. Al terminar, el Youma volvió a ser un dibujo y desapareció. Las senshi miraban aterrorizadas el espacio antes ocupado por sus enemigos.

"Qué diablos significa todo esto?" Preguntó Uranus mientras estaba de rodillas aún con su mirada fija en el lugar vació.

"Usagi-chan, estás bien?" Preguntó Makoto hincándose junto a Usagi

"Será mejor subir al templo antes de que seamos vistas"

"Rei-chan tiene razón, vámonos " Dijo Ami

Todas se pusieron de pie y se destransformaron mientras se dirigían a las escaleras. Usagi las seguía lentamente pero sintió como alguien la tomó en sus brazos.

"Mamo-chan… no es necesario…"

"Estas débil, Usako"

"Mamo…."

"Basta Odango, todas vimos como te atacaron. Deja de quejarte" Dijo Haruka francamente, pero su voz apenas se escuchaba.

* * *

Todos subieron al dojo y entraron en la sala. Mamoru colocó a Usagi juntó a él para que ésta se apoyara en su cuerpo. Usagi volteó a ver a las Senshi, quienes mantenían la vista fija en el piso.

"Princesa – la voz apenas perceptible de Hotaru rompió el silencio – quiero que nos perdone, no fuimos capaces de protegerla."

"De qué hablan, chicas yo estoy bien…"

"No mientas Usagi! – gritó Rei quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos – ese hombre te atacó. Hizo que sintieras el mismo dolor que él y nosotras no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo."

Usagi suspiro hondo. 'De qué están hablando, yo no sentí nada'

"Mamo-chan" –susurro Usagi esperando ver alguna respuesta en su rostro pero éste mantenía la vista fija en el suelo

'Por qué no recuerdo lo que sucedió?' Usagi volteó a ver a sus amigas, todas se mostraban avergonzadas por no haber logrado protegerla. 'No puedo permitir que se sientan así'. Usagi se puso de pie despertando a Mamoru de su trance.

"Usako…"

"Tonterías, apenas estamos conociendo al enemigo. ¿cómo querían protegerme de algo que ni sabían podía suceder? Este no es momento de lamentarse, sino de investigar y prepararnos para el siguiente ataque."

Las miradas incrédulas de las Senshi se depositaron en ella.

"Usagi-chan tiene razón minna, aún no hemos perdido nada" Dijo Luna mientras miraba llena de orgullo a Usagi 'Por fin la futura reina de Tokio de Cristal empieza a surgir en ella'

"Esta bien, buscaré algo en mi computadora" Dijo Ami mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

Varias ideas empezaron a compartirse entre las Inners mientras las Outers se retiraban para investigar por su cuenta. Usagi las miraba tranquila 'No puedo permitir que se den cuenta de esta molestia en el pecho, tengo que investigar que es lo que me está sucediendo antes que este dolor empeore'

"Minna-chan me tengo que ir, mi mamá ya debe estar preocupada."

La vista de las Senshi llena de preocupación era algo que ella ya se esperaba.

"No creo que vuelvan hoy minna, además Mamo-chan va a estar conmigo en lo que Mako-chan va por sus cosas."

"Usagi-chan ten mucho cuidado"

"Tranquila Ami-chan, nos vemos mañana."

* * *

Mamoru y Usagi salieron del dojo en silencio. Usagi lo vio de reojo, Mamoru seguía serio. Usagi tomó su mano e intercaló sus dedos con los de ella. 

"Mamo-chan quita esa cara. Ya todo pasó."

Mamoru presionó su mano pero aún se rehusaba a mirarla a los ojos. Usagi se detuvo frenando a Mamoru con ella.

"Si vas a seguir así, mejor le digo a algunas de las chicas que me acompañe."

Mamoru se mantenía callado. Usagi lo abrazó y sintió como sus brazos la rodeaban.

"Mamo-chan, qué sucede?"

"No fui capaz de protegerte Usako, estabas en mis brazos cuando todo eso sucedió y no pude hacer nada."

"Mamo-chan… por eso no quería que te enterarás de esto."

Mamoru se separó bruscamente de Usagi y la miró a los ojos molesto.

"Cómo puedes decir eso? Usako, estoy así porque pude haberte perdido hoy. Todos, las Senshi y yo pudimos haberte perdido hoy…"

Usagi sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras sujeta el rostro de Mamoru entre sus manos.

"Si algo te pasa Usako yo…"

Usagi lo detuvo colocando un dedo en los labios de Mamoru. Éste acercó su rostro a ella, podía sentir su respiración en el rostro.

"Te amo" Le susurró antes de besarla tiernamente.

'Mamo-chan, que pensarías si supieras lo que he estado ocultando estos últimos días. Terminarías odiándome?´ El dolor en el pecho surgió nuevamente logrando que Usagi terminara el beso, pero esta vez trató de hacerlo con más delicadeza. Mientras ellas depositaba su cabeza en el cuello de Mamoru esté la abraza fuertemente enfocando el piso con sus ojos. Usagi sintió en ese momento como sus rodillas se doblaron por la falta de energía, pero no logró moverse gracias a los brazos de Mamoru, por quien no pasó desapercibido esto.

"Usako?"

"Sólo estoy algo cansada, no es nada – 'Usagi contrólate' – te parece si nos vamos a mi casa?"

"Está bien"

Mamoru la dejó ir no muy seguro de lo dicho por Usagi

"Puedes caminar?"

"Sí, no te preocupes – 'haz algo, algo normal' – puedo recargarme en tu brazo?"

"Claro… no quieres que te cargue?"

"No Mamo-chan"

"Usako, estás muy pálida. No será mejor que te quedes con Rei otra vez? Estoy seguro que alguna excusa se les ocurrirá para decirle a tu mamá."

Usagi volteó a ver a su novio, ella desea negarse, no quería tener a tanta gente cerca ahora, pero el rostro preocupado de Mamoru la hizo pensarlo. Lo último que quería era preocuparlo más, además estaba segura que si se quedaba en el templo él estaría más tranquilo ya que si ella se quedaba allí, lo más probable era que por lo menos Makoto se quedara también.

"Dejarías de preocuparte si accedo a quedarme?"

"Mi preocupación disminuiría"

"Mamo-chan…"

"No puedo dejar de preocuparme. No cuando todo esto gira en torno tuyo."

"Está bien, me voy a quedar."

Mamoru le sonrió complacido por su respuesta.

"Entonces regresemos"

Mamoru rodeo su cintura con una mano y la llevó hacia el templo. Cuando Usagi les explicó que se iba a quedar, todas dejaron escapar el aire que habían contenido cuando había anunciado su partida .Como Usagi lo pensó, Makoto iba a pasar la noche con ellas, Ami y Minako no podían por sus padres pero aseguraron que pasarían a la mañana siguiente para irse juntas a la escuela.

* * *

En la noche, Makoto y Rei hablaban sobre banalidades, mientras Usagi reposaba escuchándolas. Las chicas se habían negado a dejar dormir a Usagi sola por miedo a que el enemigo hiciera apareciendo aprovechando su soledad. Usagi escuchaba las voces de sus amigas sin entenderlas, la presión en el pecho se había convertido en dolor dificultándole la respiración. Que es lo que me está sucediendo? Siento un ardor en el pecho´. Usagi se llevó la mano al pecho y apretó con un puño su pijama. Sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, la desesperación, la angustia, la impotencia de detener ese dolor. Su respiración se había tornado lenta y pausada. La misma falta de aire empezaba a marearla. Lo único que pedía era que este dolor fuera por alguna enfermedad rara y no a causa del nuevo enemigo, ya que si era lo último, ella… 

"Tú que opinas Usagi-chan?"

Usagi detuvo todo movimiento. Con las chicas tan cerca de ella todo se había complicado. Guardaba su malestar en secreto para no preocuparlas, había sido suficiente la presencia de un anciano para acabar con su propia confianza. Hasta las Outers se habían sentido impotentes y avergonzadas. Todo esto estaba saliéndose de control.

"Yo no… estaba escuchando de que hablaban… gomen minna-chan."

La voz de Usagi había sido apenas un murmullo, lo suficientemente bajo como para poner de pie a las Senshi del fuego y trueno.

"Usagi-chan, sucede algo?"

"No, es solo que estoy muy cansada"

Rei y Makoto intercambiaron miradas entre ellas. La culpabilidad era evidente.

"No se preocupen minna-chan, voy a estar bien, solo necesito dormir, eso es todo."

"Esta bien, si tu lo dices… "

"Sí, estoy bien, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, Usagi-chan."

Dicho esto, Rei apagó las luces y todas se acostaron, pero el intercambio de miradas entre Makoto y Rei no terminaron, cada vez aseguraban más la sospecha de que el ataque de aquel ser extraño, había afectado a Usagi.

Las dos figuras elegantes de dos hombres jóvenes estaban de pie a la entrada del Dojo. Sus miradas eran melancólicas y depositadas fijamente en las puertas del Dojo.

"Demasiado tarde"

"Ellos ya la encontraron"

"La energía vital ha disminuido de forma importante"

"Lo se, no nos han dejado mucha"

"Y no piensan hacerlo. Las esferas aún están en su cuerpo"

"Tres esferas, cómo alguien tan frágil puede soportar tanto?"

"Que no te engañe su físico, ambos sabemos que detrás de ese cuerpo está el cristal de plata"

"No falta mucho para que su brillo desaparezca de forma permanente"

"Es una lástima tener que actuar de esta forma pero si no…"

"Este planeta dejará de existir"

"Mejor eliminar una vida"

"A millones de ellas."

Las dos figuras caminaron hacia la entrada. Dos esferas azules surgieron de una de las manos de estos dos seres. Las esferas dejaron su origen y se internaron en el Dojo, ambas recorrieron los pasillos hasta internarse en una puerta. Detrás de ellas yacían durmiendo las Senshi. Las esferas se internaron en el cuerpo de Usagi. Está abrió los ojos al instante viendo fijamente el techo. Otra vez la sensación'

"Usagi no te muevas."

"Rei-chan?"

"Siento una fuerte energía. Makoto-chan despierta." Decía esto mientras sacudía suavemente el cuerpo de la Senshi.

"Qué sucede?"

"Voy a salir a investigar. Cuida a Usagi."

Rei se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió a las puertas del Dojo abriéndola rápidamente. El viento agitó su cabello mientras sus ojos se desplazaban de un lado a otro, buscando algo, un signo de vida, de energía. Pero el panorama parecía muerto. 'Estoy segura que sentí una energía poderosa en la habitación, será mi nerviosismo inventando cosas en mi cabeza?' Rei cerró la puerta y al instante, en el exterior, aparecieron dos sombras detrás de un árbol.

* * *

"Se dieron cuenta."

"Pero demasiado tarde, para mañana la energía restante de la princesa será nuestra."

Dicho esto, la sombras se desvanecieron.

* * *

"Rei-chan¿encontraste algo?" Preguntó Makoto

"No"

"A lo mejor fue tu imaginación" Sugirió Usagi

"Usagi…"

"No crean que no notó sus miradas llenas de preocupación. Tranquilas, todo va a estar bien. Sigamos durmiendo, ne?"

Dicho esto Usagi arrojó la cobija sobre su cabeza

"Tú nunca cambias verdad Odango atama"

"Nunca!" Dijo Usagi riéndose, pero esa alegría nunca alcanzo su rostro, su mirada. Ella también lo había sentido, y todo dentro de su cuerpo. 'Kami-sama, que esto no sea nada importante, onegai'.


	5. Todo menos energía vital

Hello! Ma´am, this has been hard! The inspiration just wasn´t with me this time. I hope you like this chapter… is… rare? I´ll be waiting your reviews to read the opinions about this crazy fanfic.

* * *

Eclipse

By Ashja

* * *

La mañana llegó tarde para Usagi, no pudo dormir. Hubo un momento donde estar recostada impedía la entrada de aire. El dolor había empeorado. Usagi levantó la vista y vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Las ojeras, la palidez, el cansancio en sus ojos. Ya eran tres días sin alimento. Nunca antes había pasado un día sin comer, y ahora… Recogió su polvo de maquillaje del lavabo y descubrió la dificultad para abrirlo, esta débil y más torpe de lo normal. Se colocó lentamente el polvo debajo de sus ojos. Cada toque de la esponja dolía como un puñetazo. 'Ya no puedo' La polvera cayó de las manos de Usagi al piso rompiéndose y ensuciándolo. 'Baka, Usagi-baka'. Dejándose caer al suelo, Usagi empezó a limpiarlo cuando una gota cayó en el polvo, mojándolo. Usagi se llevó las manos a los ojos y descubrió lágrimas en ellos. Por primera vez en tres días se permitió llorar. El dolor y la desesperación parecían ya no caber en su cuerpo. 'Detente, por favor, detente' Se repetía una y otra vez mientras sujetaba su camisa con desesperación.

Tock, tock, tock

"Usagi, estás ahí?"

La voz de Makoto la hizo callar. Tenía que ser fuerte, aunque fuera solo por esta ocasión tenía que sorportar.

"Hai, en un segundo salgo"

"Ok!"

La voz insegura de Makoto hizo que un escalofrío corriera por su cuerpo. 'Usagi-baka'

* * *

Cuando Ami y Minako llegaron emprendieron la ida a la escuela. Las escaleras, largas, interminables. Cada escalón parecía succionar las fuerzas de Usagi. No quería ni pensar como sería la subida.

"Konnichiwa, minna-chan!"

"Mamoru!"

Exclamaron las chicas mientras Usagi lo veía impresionada. 'Mamo-chan debe estar muy preocupado para haber venido por nosotras. Mamo-chan, cuanto deseo contarte esto'

"Mamo-chan…"

"Usako¿cómo sigues?"

"Bien, nada de que preocuparse"

"Mentira, se nota que estas cansada Usagi-baka"

Usagi volteo a ver a Rei-chan sonriendo. 'Y pensar que me empeñé en maquillar mi rostro¿tan transparente soy?' Mamoru se acercó a Usagi.

« Usako déjame tomar tu pul… »

Pero Usagi lo interrumpió abrazándolo fuertemente del cuello. 'Si Mamo-chan me examina, lo sabrá'

"No exageres Mamo-chan, estoy bien."

"Usako…"

La respiración de Mamoru rozó el cuello de Usagi produciéndole escalofríos. 'Gomen Mamo-chan'

"Entonces vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde"

"Ami, aún hay tiempo. Además Mamoru-san nos va a llevar a la escuela" – dijo Minako despreocupada

"Aún así, nunca hay que confiarse"

"Ami…"

"Minako-chan deja de quejarte"

"Pero Ami-chan!"

Y así fue como, acompañado de sus quejas, Mamoru las llevó a la escuela. El día fue largo, infinito para Usagi, las clases eran borrosas, el idioma en que se daban diferente, el aire pesado, la fuerza de gravedad extrema. Ya no puedo´ se repetía una y otra vez.

* * *

En la clase de deportes fue donde todo ocurrió. Usagi veía como sus amigas se desempeñaban bien en las pruebas de velocidad. Temía por el momento en que le tocara participar. Llegó Makoto a la meta dándole la oportunidad a Minako de correr. Usagi era la siguiente y su cuerpo temblaba sin control. Tengo que poder´.

Una sombra se encontraba sentada en una rama de los árboles que rodeaban el patio escolar. "Es cuestión de segundos para que la energía sea nuestra, la pobre no sabrá ni que la tocó". Frialdad, era lo único que demostraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

Usagi vio en agonía como Minako había llegado a la meta. Era su turno. Escuchó el silbido del silbato y salió. Ella misma se impresionó por la velocidad que estaba tomando, al parecer esta prueba la iba a superar.

"Es hora" – dijo la voz misteriosa y fría - "La energía del cristal está abierta, es hora de succionarle la vida."

"No tan pronto!" – dijo una de las voces del par de sombras elegantes - "La energía que tú has robado es suficiente. Ésta es nuestra!"

Al decir eso, el otro par salió de la rama de arriba y lo sostuvo, mientras el otro originó dos esferas azules en sus manos. - "Lo siento princesa" - y dejó ir a las esferas. Éstas descendieron del árbol rápidamente y siguieron su trayecto cercanas al piso, al llegar a Usagi se depositaron debajo de sus pies y entraron. El cuerpo de Usagi cayó. Sintió como su respiración cesaba, la energía restante le era arrebatada y como su conciente iba separándose de su cuerpo. Escuchó a lo lejos como sus amigas gritaban su nombre. Escuchó sus pasos presurosos acercarse a ella. Sintió sus manos voltearla boca arriba. Sintió como su desesperación empezaba a tomar lo mejor de ellas.

"La energía del cristal está al máximo"

"Tomemos lo suficiente, no queremos que la fuente de energía perezca"

"Es extraño que las senshi no nos hayan sentido"

"Aún les falta madurar. Esto es tan sencillo."

"Hora de tomar lo nuestro… "Sphere" - dijo susurrando mientras ponía juntas sus manos.

Las senshi observaron con incredulidad como del cuerpo de Usagi salieron 4 esferas azules rápidamente con dirección a un árbol, pero su atención fue desenfocada tras escuchar la inspiración forzada de Usagi. Cuando voltearon a verla se encontraron con una Usagi con la mirada perdida y sin vida.

"Usagi-chan!" Gritó Ami desesperada y colocando sus dedos amaestrados en el cuello de Usagi buscando su pulso.

El gritó de un hombre proveniente de un costado las hizo voltear. Vieron como caía de él un cuerpo varonil chocando bruscamente con el piso. Tras él, descendieron los dos hombres elegantes, al levantar el rostro fijaron sus miradas con las de las Senshi. Éstas notaron la presencia de las esferas azules en sus manos. Makoto se puso de pie para iniciar una confrontación pero el impacto de una esfera de energía en el árbol la hizo callar. El árbol cayó en las espaldas de los hombres. Estos miraron en dirección al origen del ataque en cuyo lugar se encontraba un joven, el mismo con el cual Usagi había chocado en la calle dos días antes. Alzando una mano, pronunció en un murmullo unas palabras y del cuerpo de Usagi brotaron 3 esferas negras que se dirigieron rápidamente a su mano. Al sentirlas, el joven flexiono las cejas. Después dibujo una sonrisa y volvió su mirada al par de seres elegantes.

"Ya veo… lograron succionar energía no sólo del cristal, sino también de nuestras esferas… astutos!"

"No porque hallamos llegado tarde – contestó uno de los seres – significa que nos conformaríamos con los remanentes… Shura"

"Conoces mi nombre"

"Difícil olvidar el nombre del verdugo de nuestro pueblo"

"Espero dispensen mi ignorancia, pero yo desconozco el suyo. Considero importante saber que nombre pondré en sus lápidas" Dicho esto sacó tres pergaminos y un pincel. Los pergaminos flotaron en el aire y Shura trazó algo en ellos con el pincel. Los papiros se desvanecieron y en su lugar se alzaron 3 Youmas. Los gritos de los estudiantes corriendo asustados se escucho al fondo. La mirada de las senshi se concentraba en los Youmas y los desconocidos.

* * *

Qué significa esto?´ Se preguntó Minako mientras miraba al enemigo

"Minna-chan" El susurro de Usagi atrajo la atención de las Senshi

"Usagi-chan? - Dijo Ami-chan aliviada dentro de todo

El grito de un Youma desvió su atención nuevamente. El panorama ofrecía el cuerpo inexistente de uno de los 3 Youmas, los dos hombres elegantes peleaban cada uno contra un Youma, mientras Shura observaba con detenimientos las esferas.

"Qué hacemos?" - Preguntó Makoto

"Hay que sacar a Usagi-chan de aquí!" Dijo Ami

* * *

"No tan rápido" - La voz, muy cercana, de Shura las desconcertó. Al alzar la vista vieron como Shura se encontraba a un cuerpo de las Senshi. Makoto se puso de pie frente a él para enfrentarlo. Shura sólo pudo reir ante el espectáculo – "Desde cuando una Senshi puede hacerle frente a un dinam? Regresa a tu país de ensueño dulzura, y deja de estorbar" – Shura alzó el brazo y con él, el cuerpo de Makoto se elevó. Ami y Minako se levantaron preocupadas mientras observaban como Shura controlaba a Makoto. Este movió rápidamente hacia un lado su brazo lanzando a Makoto hacia el suelo, haciéndola rodar varios metros hasta detenerse inconciente.

"Esa energía nos pertenece" - dijo el joven en un tono calmado y alzando de nuevo su brazo alejo a Minako y Ami del cuerpo de Usagi. Su mirada, llena de emoción, se depositó en el cuerpo inmóvil de Usagi, mientras ésta lo miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados – "El tiempo de cambio ha llegado. El reinado de la luna se quedará en el pasado y con ello el imperio, que siempre debió estar en la cumbre, tomará lo que le pertenece".

Shura extendió sus manos, que iniciaban a formar unas esferas, frente a Usagi; pero toda acción fue bloqueada por una ráfaga de energía. Shura retrocedió unos pasos y volteo a ver como uno de los hombres elegantes levantaba su brazo en su dirección listo para atacar.

"No permitiré que dañes a la princesa" – dijo el hombre elegante

"Tus palabras son contradictorias a tus acciones" – comentó Shura burlesco

"La energía vital no es necesaria, y lo sabes" – dijo el otro hombre elegante que ya se encontraba a espaldas de Shura

Lograron eliminar a mis youmas rápidamente´ pensó Shura mientras se mantenía en guardia.

"Eso no nos importa!" – El gritó del otro enemigo, que habían interceptado anteriormente, cercano al árbol los hizo voltear a los tres. Estos vieron como formó una esfera de energía y la mandó al cuerpo de Usagi. Uno de los hombres elegantes la interceptó con su cuerpo.

"Finka!" – gritó un hombre elegante a su compañero mientras lo veía caer.

Shura volteó a ver a su compañero - "Sigues vivo"

"Desilusionado Shura?"

"Algo"

"No creí que me consideraras tan débil como para perecer frente a esta basura"

"Débil? Nunca. Imbécil? Siempre" – Al terminar de decir esto, Shura volteo rápidamente y sujeto con fuerza el cuerpo del otro hombre elegante tomándolo por sorpresa e inmovilizándolo – "Y ahora dinos, cuántas esferas tiene tu compañero?".

El hombre elegante empezó a forcejear mientras observaba como el otro ser avanzaba hacia Finka.

"Puedes apresurarte Shaken, esta escoria se mueve como lombriz en sal". Shaken le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica a Shura, en respuesta a su comentario, mientras colocaba las manos sobre su enemigo logrando sacar las esferas de su cuerpo a presión.

* * *

El gritó ensordecedor de Finka despertó a las Senshi logrando que observaran como las esferas azules se depositaban en las manos de Shaken.

"Yo creo que con esta energía bastará para marcar el inicio" – comentó Shaken

"Perfecto, vámonos. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo" – Contestó Shura mientras soltaba al hombre y lo empujaba bruscamente haciéndolo caer al piso

Las senshi observaron como los cuerpos de Shura y Shaken se desvanecían en el aire. El hombre elegante se acercó a Finka notando que éste yacía inconciente. Soltó una maldición y tomándole un brazo, se desvanecieron de igual forma.

* * *

Ami fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió rápidamente hacia Usagi. Minako y Makoto la siguieron de cerca.

"Minna…" -dijo Usagi apenas en un susurro

"Tranquila, no digas nada, iremos por ayuda"- Dijo Ami con lágrimas en los ojos – "Mako-chan, ve por alguien, Usagi necesita un médico"

Makoto la volteó a ver confundida, las palabras de Ami no lograban penetrar fácilmente en su cerebro. Todo lo que había sucedido la tenía impresionada. Ami tuvo que llamarla varias veces para hacerla reaccionar.

Usagi observaba desde el piso lo que sucedía, hasta que el cansancio la hizo cerrar los ojoss

* * *

Please, I´m begging you, write a review. I really need to know is this is getting somewhere or I´m lost like Alice in Wonderland. And thank you for reading it!

Stella…. I remind you that my B-day was a week ago, and I haven´t see any indicator of alcohol in my hand yet… I want my Cosmo!


	6. Revelación tras revelación

Hello! U know, this writing thing is getting harder and harder, and with my muse gone u can imagine my disfortune. That Shameless Woman!

Back to the important… this is getting… I don´t know where is getting, but I do hope u´re liking it! Thanks for the reviews, u made me a really, really happy woman. And of course, I´ll be waiting for more. Jajajajajajaja.

Well, enjoy the reading and see ya soon!

* * *

Eclipse 

By Ashja

* * *

Usagi abrió los ojos lentamente mientras recobraba el conocimiento… dónde se encontraba? Tras observar detenidamente su entorno se ubicó, estaba recostada en la cama de un hospital, tenía un suero en su mano izquierda y una presión en la derecha… presión? Usagi levantó un poco la cabeza en busca de una explicación visual… lo que vio hizo que su mirada se enterneciera. Mamoru se encontraba durmiendo, su cabeza estaba sobre su antebrazo colocado sobre la cama, mientras su mano sujetaba la de ella. Usagi desvió su mirada al techo y recordó lo ocurrido, a los extraños seres, las esferas que se desprendieron de su cuerpo… al hombre que la protegió del ataque… que significaba todo esto? Usagi notó como el dolor en el pecho había desaparecido y el respirar era fácil nuevamente. El cansancio aún continuaba, pero era más fácil de tolerar sin la constante pesadez del pecho. Usagi volteo de nuevo a ver a Mamoru. Qué les diría a ellos ahora? Cuando se enteraran que ella sospechaba desde hace unos días que algo extraño ocurría, y no en el entorno sino en ella, traería muchos problema. Aunque ella les explicara una y otra vez que guardo silencio para no preocupar por algo que no era seguro, las senshi y sobretodo Mamoru la mirarían con reproche… algo con lo que ella nunca ha aprendido manejar. 

El movimiento de Mamoru sacó de sus pensamientos a Usagi. Observó como levantó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en ella, al notar que se había despertado se enderezó rápidamente.

"Usako… - " dijo Mamoru en un suspiro de alivio. Usagi lo observó silenciosa – "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Cansada" La voz rasposa que salió de la garganta de Usagi la sorprendió. Su voz, usualmente alegre, era ahora una voz cansada, enferma. Mamoru se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama cerca de Usagi. Colocó la mano en su mejilla y con una mirada de clínico experto le comentó – "Tu temperatura corporal disminuyó nuevamente… tienes frío? Te traigo una cobija extra?"

Usagi colocó su mano sobre la de Mamoru y dobló su cabeza en esa dirección cerrando los ojos. "No, tu calidez es suficiente Mamo-chan. Se encuentra conmigo a todo momento y me impide sentir frío"

El silencio de Mamoru la hizo abrir los ojos para ver como éste había agachado la cabeza. "Mamo-chan es…"

Mamoru la interrumpió bruscamente "Usako perdóname!" - la voz quebrada de Mamoru, la sobresaltó – "No estuve ahí para protegerte. Sabía que el enemigo estaba detrás de ti y aún así te dejé sola… Fui un tonto, un irresponsable… si yo hubiera estado ahí esto no habría pasado. No hubieras estado inconciente, cerca de…" – Mamoru calló un instante negándose a pronunciar la palabra; el hecho que todos habían temido cuando llegando al hospital las esperanzas de vida que habían ofrecido a Usagi eran pocas – "Usako yo…"

"Es mi culpa" – Usagi interrumpió, ya no podía más. Se había preocupado de cómo dar la noticia tan temida a sus amigos pero el ver a Mamoru así, como nunca antes, derrotado y avergonzado por algo que no podía haber impedido… tenía que ponerle un alto en ese instante – "Sucedió un día antes de tu examen para la residencia. Ahora se que fue ese día, cuando el enemigo introdujo las esferas en mi cuerpo. A partir de este, sentí como la energía se me iba terminando poco a poco. Ahora se que todo el malestar que sentía se debe a que el enemigo se dedicó a absorber la energía del cristal de plata y con ella, la de mi cuerpo."

El silencio volvió a gobernar la habitación. Usagi vio como la luz de los ojos de Mamoru se desvanecía poco a poco, su cuerpo empezó a alejarse del de ella mientras la miraba incrédulo.

"Mamo.-chan yo…"

La puerta se abrió en ese momento dejando ver a una enfermera con un esfingomanometro en la mano. Mamoru se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana. La enfermera mostró asombro al ver a Usagi conciente, le tomó los signos vitales y se retiró con la justificación de ir en búsqueda del médico en turno. Usagi mantuvo su mirada entre la enfermera y Mamoru, quien al parecer, había encontrado el paisaje externo sumamente atractivo. Por su parte Mamoru mantenía su mirada en el horizonte pero su mente se enfocaba en Usagi, en su revelación. 'Por qué Usako?' Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Mamoru inspiró profundamente y se acercó a Usagi lentamente.

"Iré a llamar a tus padres y a las chicas en lo que viene el doctor. No tardo" Dicho esto se volteo rápidamente con dirección a la puerta.

"Mamo-chan…" Mamoru se detuvo en seco pero no volteo a verla

"Usa por favor, luego hablamos" Dicho esto Mamoru se retiró de la habitación. Usago giró su cuerpo hacia un lado y se permitió llorar ahora que se encontraba sola.

* * *

Mamoru caminó lentamente hacia el teléfono público. Lo tomó e inconcientemente marcó el número. Primero llamó a los Tsukino, quienes se habían retirado a descansar y tras estar 3 días consecutivos en el hospital; 3 de 4 días en los que Usagi había permanecido inconciente. Después llamó a Rei para darle la noticia y así llamara a las demás. Una vez terminando, Mamoru colgó el auricular y se quedó mirando la pantalla del teléfono indicando "Llamada Finalizada". La mano de Mamoru presionó fuertemente el mango del auricular y apretó los dientes mientras su respiración se agitaba. Se encontraba conmocionado, inquieto. Usagi le había vuelto a mentir y por eso estuvo a punto de perderla, otra vez.

* * *

Haruka y Michiru se encontraban fuera del hospital. Tras el incidente las outer decidieron mantener vigilada a la princesa. Si las inner habían fallado, ellas no lo harían. La protegerían a toda costa, no dejarían que el futuro se derrumbara frente a sus ojos. Michiru observaba su espejo en busca energía extraña mientras Haruka contestaba la llamada de Hotaru en su celular. 

"Bombón a despertado y al parecer solo está cansada, aunque su temperatura aún no se ha nivelado"

"Era de esperarse, el cristal se recarga de la energía de Usagi, pasará un tiempo antes de que se estabilice"

"No creo que el enemigo se acerque a ella por el momento, la energía que podían obtener de ella es la que poseen en este momento"

"En ese estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Uranus" - Haruka y Michiru voltearon discretamente a buscar al poseedor de la voz – "Saben, las sailor senshi son bastante populares, después de todo lograron destruir con facilidad a Mistress 9. Es un honor conocer a las responsables de tan fascinante hazaña"

Haruka volteo completamente a ver al hombre. Este tenía cabello azul claro corto y ojos azul oscuro rodeados de pestañas largas y pobladas. Era alto y delgado pero fuerte; con facciones finas y orejas respingadas. Su vestimenta era de color oscuro, simples botas, pantalón y una camisa, era el diseño elegante lo peculiar.

"Me alegra escuchar que la princesa se ha recuperado, después de todo no era su muerte lo que se buscaba" En un movimiento rápido Haruka tenía impactado al hombre en un árbol ejerciendo presión en su garganta con su antebrazo.

"Quién eres!" Preguntó Haruka bruscamente

"Vaya… que si eres impulsiva" – Agregó el hombre con la voz quebrada debido a la presión – "Soy Anke y vengo… a prevenirlas. Lo que vieron… ayer… no es nada compara…do con lo que pueden hacer… los diman. Tratamos de prevenir… se llevaran la energía del cristal… pero fallamos." – La presión que Haruka ejercía iba disminuyendo junto con el avance de las palabras de Anke – "La energía será utilizada… para despertar a los guardianes"

"De que hablas?" – Preguntó Haruka conmocionada – "Quiénes? Qué guardianes?"

"Las extensiones de chaos, aquel que por tanto tiempo ha perseguido a tu princesa"

Michiru tomó su espejo rápidamente y escaneó al hombre, la energía que se obtenía era poca, demasiado poca. – "Cómo saber que dices la verdad?"

"Qué caso tendría mentir?"

"Chaos ya no existe, se disperso por el universo cuando Sailor Galaxia fue purificada" – Respondió Michiru rápidamente

"Exacto. Regresó a su origen, a lo que era antes de que Galaxia lograra controlarlo"

"Y que origen es ese?" – Preguntó Haruka

"La esencia que está en cada ser vivo. Aquella que solo se logra extraer de las almas cuando los 4 guardianes aniquilan un alma pura, Y hasta donde yo puedo apreciar, la princesa es la víctima ideal"

Haruka soltó al hombre y lo golpeo fuertemente en el estómago. Este cayó de rodillas tosiendo sin fin.

"Por qué habríamos de creerte? Solo eres un enemigo más que hemos de aniquilar"

"Yo sólo vine a advertirlas. Yo he visto a los guardianes y se que con su aparición sólo traen oscuridad" – Se puso lentamente de pie mirando fijamente a las Senshi – "Mira fijamente tu espejo Neptune, podría apostar que una nueva energía se muestra en él, y está cercana a tu princesa"

Michiru bajó la mirada para comprobar que las palabras Anke eran ciertas.

"Haruka, Usagi está en peligro!"

"Que!" – Volteo sorprendida Haruka hacia Michiru para regresar al hombre, pero lo que encontró fue solo un árbol. El hombre había desaparecido – "Qué es lo que está pasando?"

"Haruka apresúrate!" Gritó Michiru mientras iniciaba la carrera hacia el hospital, HAruka la siguió de cerca.

* * *

El doctor había terminado de revisar a Usagi mostrando satisfacción al notar el estado, de acuerdo a su condición, favorable que tenía Usagi. Aunque la baja temperatura aún no se podía explicar, por lo que aún la mantendrían en observación, Usagi había sido consideraba fuera de peligro. Una vez retirado el doctor y en absoluta soledad, Usagi escuchó su respiración por unos instantes mientras se preguntaba cuando regresaría Mamoru. Necesitaba hablar con él y explicarle las cosas. 

"Sabes, he escuchado historias sobre una princesa cuya belleza era deslumbrante… pero hasta que te conocí, supe que eran ciertas"

La voz de un hombre hizo a Usagi brincar en la cama. Giró su cabeza en dirección a la voz siendo Shura al que vio recargado casualmente en la pared.

"Tú…" Dijo Usagi mientras el miedo empezaba a expanderse en su cuerpo

"Princesa, es un honor verla de nuevo"

* * *

That´s all for today... I hopeu like this turn of events. 

Sincerely Ashja!


	7. Y la esperanza se hizo nula

Back and more frustrated than never. This is getting more difficult as time

continue passing. Where has my muse go?

Ok, stop complaining and back to the world, first of all, thanks again for

the reviews, you know I need them to let my inspiration flows. Second, I

hope you like the way the story is getting so far. I like to make my life

difficult, and of course, I´m going to make this more difficult than ever to

our beloved senshi… let them suffer! Jajajajajajajajajaja.

I´ll be waiting for the reviews to read your opinions. Believed or not, I´m

constantly checking my account to see how many of you have ended so

excited about this story to write a few words, and of course I also put a

limit of reviews to submit the next chapter, therefore the sublime message is

"write reviews".

Thanks for taking your time to read the letters of this "writer" (ja!) and please, enjoy it!

* * *

Eclipse 

By Ashja

* * *

Usagi observaba detenidamente a Shura… ¿qué hacía ahí? 

"No es necesario temblar princesa, sólo vine a cerciorarme que aún respira"

"Querías matarme…" La voz de Usagi salió rasposa y temblorosa de su garganta

"Sí, pero afortunadamente no sucedió así. Habría sido un lamentable error. Debe

sentirse aliviada, ya que no hay nadie más en este universo que la quiere ver con vida que nosotros"

Shura y Usagi se miraron detenidamente uno al otro

"Ya nos conocíamos antes" Dijo Usagi en un tono bajo

"Así es" – dijo Shura mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la cama – "El recuerdo es muy tangible

en mi memoria, después de todo logré ruborizarla en ese encuentro"

Usagi se volvió a ruborizar al escucharlo, el recordar la ligereza con la que la había tratado aquel día aún

causaban alterar sus nervios. "Pero no volverá a pasar"

El rostro de Shura dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa "Tan segura princesa?" dijo en un tono coqueto mientras

se acercaba a paso lento y amenazador a Usagi, quien al notar esto empezó a recorrerse un poco hacia el

otro extremo "He de aceptar que esto lo quiero escuchar como un reto, delicioso e incitante" - Shura

empezó a levitar y tomó una posición horizontal que se depositó encima del cuerpo de Usagi – "Pero

me está prohibido relacionarme con el enemigo, aunque eso lo hace aún más atractivo"

* * *

Mamoru se encontraba recargado en la pared cercana a los teléfonos pensando en todo lo que había

sucedido. El sonido de algo caerse bruscamente y el gritó de una mujer lo hizo voltear. Lo que vio lo

hizo abrir incrédulo los ojos. Haruka se encontraba empujando cosas y gente a su paso mientras Michiru

lo seguía de cerca. Éstas lo rebasaron sin hacerle caso. Mamoru corrió detrás de ellas.

* * *

Mientras en la habitación Usagi miraba detenidamente a Shura mientras sentía el temor recorrer su cuerpo.

Shura se acercó lentamente a su oido y susurró – "Tus protectoras están aquí. Siempre son igual de inoportunas?"

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente abierta por Haruka quien gritaba "Aléjate de la princesa!"

* * *

Shura seguía murmurando en el oído de Usagi "El final se acerca princesa, y usted será la que le otorgará

vida a la desgracia que envolverá a este planeta" – Terminando de decir esto, colocó un beso en el cuello

de Usagi, después se alejó rápidamente. Usagi observó como en la cabecera de su cama se encontraba

incrustada una rosa. Mamoru había alejado a Shura.

Shura recuperó la posición de pie y con una sonrisa se despidió desvaneciéndose en el aire. El silencio se

apoderó en la habitación siendo la respiración brusca de cada uno de los inquilinos. De pronto un sollozo

despertó a Haruka, Michiru y Mamoru de su estado. Volteando la cara hacia la cama, vieron como el cuerpo

de Usagi temblaba al tratar de controlar el llanto. Mamoru se dirigió rápidamente al cuerpo de Usagi y la tomó

en sus brazos consolándola.

"Haruka…" dijo suavemente Michiru

"Lo se. Nos distrajeron. Caímos en la trampa" dijo Haruka a regañadientes mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

* * *

Fue en la tarde donde las senshi se reunieron. Se encontraban sentadas 3 Outers, 3 inners, 2 gatos y Mamoru

en la Arcade. Makoto y Hotaru habían sido designadas para quedarse con Usagi. Después de la hazaña del

enemigo de la mañana, no aceptarían más errores. Después de todo, haber burlado la protección de dos de

las senshi más fuertes del equipo era de cuidado.

"Este enemigo es más fuerte de los que pensábamos. No sólo son poderosos sino también inteligentes. Saben

como hacer flaquear nuestra confianza" – Dijo Luna después de haber escuchado detenidamente lo ocurrido

por las Outers y Mamoru.

"No puedo creer que Usagi nos mantuviera ajenas su estado por tanto tiempo. Como no me di cuenta…" Rei

se decía mientras veía detenidamente la mesa

"Rei-chan, nadie lo…" dijo Minako dulcemente

"Pero fue conmigo con quien se quedó a dormir dos días seguidos… Usagi-baka! Sabía que había algo raro

pero no pensé que se tratara de algo así" – dijo Rei mientras dejaba rodar su frustración. 'Usagi'

"No es hora de lamentarse. El enemigo ya nos tiene en sus manos, la cuestión es como nos vamos a librar de

ellos?" Preguntó Haruka frustrada

"Regresaré al hospital" avisó Mamoru mientras se ponía de pie

"Pero si aún no hemos resuelto nada…" dijo Minako sorprendida

"Necesito saber que Usako está bien…"

"Eso no parecía importarte en la mañana!"

"Haruka…" reprochó Michiru

"Yo no fui la que abandonó a la princesa desprotegida mientras iba a despejarme la mente. Si Mamoru hubiera

estado donde debía, que era al lado de Usagi, el enemigo nunca se hubiera acercado a ella!"

"Haruka basta!" gritó Michiru

"No estoy segura que Mamoru sea la mejor opción para mantener a la princesa a salvo"

"Suficiente!" gritó Mamoru. Esto hizo callar a la senshi del viento – "Acepto que fue mi culpa que Usako quedara

desprotegida pero no aceptaré que seas tú la que decida si soy o no el adecuado para protegerla"

"Tú MENOS tienes el poder para decidir eso, somos sus senshi las indicadas…"

"Te equivocas! No olvides quien fui yo en el pasado"

"Eso lo tengo muy claro y también tengo claro quien eres ahora. Un hombre que vuela vestido en un tux que lo

único que sabe hacer es lanzar rosas por el aire"

El aire escapó del cuerpo de las senshi.

"Nos vemos en el hospital" dicho esto, Mamoru se retiró rápidamente del lugar. Haruka se dejó caer en su

asiento, bajó las miradas de reproche de sus compañeras

"Eso estuvo fuera de lugar Haruka. No es culpa de Mamoru que el enemigo logrará acercarse a Usagi nuevamente.

Tarde o temprano lo hubiera conseguido. Lo importante aquí es impedir que vuelva a hacerlo"

"Youma!" El gritó desgarrador de un hombre que entró rápidamente a la Arcade las hizo voltear a la puerta.

"Ataque? Pero fue apenas hace unas horas…" decía Minako sorprendidia

"Despierta baka! Tenemos que transformarnos!" gritó Rei mientras la levantaba de un jalón.

* * *

El espectáculo que recibió a las senshi al salir de su escondite donde se transformaron las paralizó. A lo largo de

la avenida había cuerpos de civiles en el suelo, un Youma en forma de bufón sujetaba en su mano un bastón que

aumentaba y disminuía el tamaño de acuerdo a sus deseos impactándose en el cuerpo de las personas dejándolas

inconcientes en el piso.

"Alto!" – Gritó Mars enojada – "No permitiremos que lastimes a gente inocente…"

"Vaya…! Por fin conozco al resto del equipo" La voz de Shaken hizo que Venus y Mercury se voltearan a ver

preocupadas – "Supongo que están aquí para detener nuestro ataque?"

"Supones bien" Contestó Uranus para después lanzar su poder hacia Shaken. Este lo esquivo sin ningún problema.

"Fortello, yo creo que es suficiente por hoy, la esfera está llena" Esta frase pertenecía a una nueva persona.

Levantando la vista al cielo, las senshi vieron a un hombre levitando en posición de flor de loto sobre el youma.

En el centro de su cuerpo tenía una esfera negra de gran tamaño. El hombre era de tez morena, tenía el cabello

de color café oscuro corto y despeinado. Su vestimenta indú de color verde se movía gracias a las olas de energía

que desprendía las esferas.

"Quién eres?" Preguntó Pluto firmemente. Los ojos del ser se abrieron para mostrar un color negro que gobernaba

en su totalidad. No había iris, ni pupila, solo un color negro.

"Earthra" dijo suavemente el ser. Las senshi sintieron el tiempo detenerse para después ser atraídas al suelo ante la

pérdida de gravedad. La fuerza con las que fueron jaladas las dejó inmóviles por unos instantes.

La risa de Shaken hizo girar la cabeza de Uranus en su dirección. 'No puede ser que en un solo movimiento nos

tengan a todas derrotadas'

"Prepárense Senshi, esto es solo un dulce indicio de nuestro poder sobre ustedes" Dijo Shaken mientras seguía

riéndose para terminar desvaneciéndose frente a sus ojos junto con el youma y Earthra.

'Qué acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer?' Fue el pensamiento que gobernó cada una de las mentes de las

Senshi antes de que cayeran inconcientes.

* * *

Nothing, nothing! Jajajajajajajaja… ok. Hoping you have like it and waiting anxiously for the reviews! 


	8. El pasado de Chaos

College sucks! And more when u are in your last semester and must have to start doing miracles to end it well! I'm not Moises u know?... I just wanna sleep….

Ok guys, here is the new chapter. I hope it's clear enough for all of u to understand what the heck is going on. So I leave u wishing u like it and thanking for taking your time to read this pour lines. Domo Arigatou!

* * *

Eclipse 

By Ashja

* * *

Los cuerpos de Shaken y Earthra aparecieron en un salón cuyo piso era de mármol negro, columnas altas sostenían un techo de donde colgaban candelabros de rubí elegantes y majestuosos. En medio yacía una esfera negra de cristal levitando inmóvil. Ésta última se encontraba rodeada de 4 esferas, una café y azul que desprendían un destello, mientras que las otras dos eran roja y morada, las cuales se mantenían inertes. 

"Veo que regresaron exitosos" Dijo una voz rasposa perteneciente a un anciano que caminaba despacio hacia ellos, seguido de Shura. El anciano de ojos grises, era aquel ser que había introducido las primeras esferas en el cuerpo de Usagi.

"Yo no lo considero así" - Respondió Earthra - "La energía de los humanos es nula, inservible. Demasiadas víctimas y pocos resultados. Con esta cantidad solo lograremos traer a Fiedra a su primera etapa"

El anciano miró fijamente la esfera – "Cómo está la princesa Shura?"

"Reponiéndose lentamente"

"Era de esperarse. No le será fácil reponer al cristal de plata. Después de todo nos apoderamos toda su energía. Earthra, por favor otórguele esta energía a Fiethra"

Earthra se acercó a la esfera roja. Separando sus manos lentamente de la esfera de energía ésta empezó a brillar y se desprendió una luz que fue succionada brutalmente por la roja. De ella surgió un fuego que fue tomando forma. Earthra tomó el fuego entre sus manos, el cual al hacer contacto, se apagó dejando el cuerpo de un bebé en sus manos.

"Como lo supuse, la energía no fue suficiente. La energía es de mala calidad, DEFICIENTE!" Gritó Earthra exasperado.

"Qué aconsejas Earthra?" Preguntó el anciano

"Sería absurdo esperar a que la princesa de la luna restablezca la energía del cristal plateado y poder así terminar el desarrollo de Fiethra"

"Comprendo, todo parece indicar que no lograremos terminar en el tiempo estimado. Ahora entiendo porque los otros tardaban tanto tiempo en lograr su objetivo. La Tierra es un planeta con medios pero una vida deficiente lo habita"

El bebé se movió desviando la atención de Earthra, cuya mirada se tornó sarcástica "Lo se Fiethra, pero debes tener paciencia. Ya llegará el momento donde podrás aniquilar a esta inútil vida planetaria"

"Qué saben de esos dos Zerka que lograron sobrevivir?" Preguntó el anciano a Shura y Shaken.

"Están desaparecidos desde que uno de ellos cayó herido" Respondió orgulloso Shaken de lo que sabe fue su hazaña

"Y las senshi?" Preguntó nuevamente el anciano

"Es un mito. No solo logramos confundirlas sino derrotarlas" Respondió Shura

"No es bueno subestimarlas. No por algo lograron dispersar a Chaos del universo y así permitirnos juntar energía para revivirlo" Dijo el anciano

"Estas senshi son las que derrotaron a Galaxia?" Preguntó Earthra

"Sí, tras una serie de sacrificios. Pero fue la princesa quien realmente la purifico" Contestó el anciano

"Pero… si consideramos que estas Senshi lograron sobrevivir no solo a Galaxia, sino Neherenia, Death Phantom y Mistress 9... quiere decir que su poder es más elevado que el de cualquier común humano, no es así?"

"Si, por ser la reencarnación de las Senshi del Milenio de Plata y la reina…"

"Cómo eres tan estúpido?" Agredió Earthra al anciano, el cual se sobresaltó al escuchar el fuerte tono de voz – "Las Senshi son la fuente de energía que necesitamos para despertar a los otros dos guardianes. Cómo es que una solución tan sencilla no lograste sacarla tú mismo? A este paso no sería el único guardían observando tu incompetencia! Escúchame bien Shokuna, desconozco la razón por la cual tú fuiste elegido para llevar acabo esta encuesta, pero ninguno de nosotros aceptará estas deficiencias!"

"Y pensar que bajo su tutela nuestras acciones toman forma" La voz de una mujer que se encontraba en las sombras distrajo la atención de los hombres.

"La pregunta es que haces aquí Shaho, no deberías estar buscando al traidor?" Preguntó el anciano molesto y avergonzado. El guardian lo habia puesto en ridículo frente a sus súbditos.

"El guardían Dathra ha sabido borrar su rastro entre los humanos"

Earthra se acercó a la esfera azul recordando la última batalla donde los guardianes habían sido necesitados. Creados por Chaos, los guardianes servían como puerto para poder recolectar a lo largo de las almas del universo, toda la esencia de Chaos que se encontraban en ellos para así traerlo a la vida. En esa batalla habían derramado sufrimiento a su paso y ocasionado conflictos entre planetas gracias a que Chaos se apoderaba de corazones débiles infectándolos, pero Galaxia había puesto fin a ello sellando a Chaos en su cuerpo. Afortunadamente una parte de este había permanecido en los cuerpos de estos seres débiles que a lo largo de todo este tiempo habían tratado de recolectar la energía y sacrificar un alma lo suficiente pura como para contrarrestar la maldad de Chaos, y curiosamente esa alma pura habita en la Tierra. Su identidad? La princesa Serenity. Esa era la razón por la que este planeta inservible, siempre era el blanco de Chaos, también era la razón por la que Metallia había resurgido, Death Phantom había traído a la familia Dark Moon tras una serie de engaños a corromper la línea del tiempo. Se había intentado hasta infectar a una Senshi, una de las consideradas más fuertes; Sailor Saturn con la esencia de Mistress 9. Neherenia, uno de los remanentes del Milenio de Plata había sido liberada de su prisión y había fracasado, Todos habían fracasado. Fue por todo esto que se llegó a la conclusión de liberar al Chaos nuevamente. Sailor Galaxia lo había mantenido controlado, por lo que se requeriría una mayor cantidad de energía el liberarlo, energía que no habían logrado recolectar. Así que se decidió enviar a Galaxia a la Tierra para que las Senshi que habían logrado derrotar a todos los demás, hicieran lo esperado, derrotar a Galaxia y purificarla, cosa que sucedió. Cuando se tuvo a Chaos en su esencia pura, Shohuka fue el siguiente elegido para recolectar la energía para despertar a los guardianes. El primer planeta atacado fue Zenka donde había sido necesario eliminar toda la vida planetaria para despertar a Dathra. Pero algo había salido mal. Dathra, por una razón que Earthra ignoraba, había dado la espalda a Chaos desvaneciéndose. Earthra sabía que Dathra estaba en la Tierra. Lo más probable es que su plan fuera impedir la resurrección de Chaos. ¿Cómo¿Por qué? Lo ignoraba. Pero no lo lograría. Solo necesitaba rehabilitar a Fiethra para hacer reaccionar a ese traidor - "Necesitamos desarrollar a Fiethra para poder encontrarlo. La energía de dos guardianes será suficiente para invocarlo, una vez en nuestras manos, Dathra no tendrá otra opción más que unirse a la encuesta"

"Entonces no se diga más. Shura! Shaken! Ya saben que hacer" – Gritó el anciano tratando de recuperar el comando de la misión. Shaken y Shura inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto y se desvanecieron.

"Shaho" – dijo Earthra suavemente mientras la observaba de reojo – "Para ti tengo una misión muy especial"

* * *

Ok folks, that's all for now. Hope u have enjoy it! 


	9. Un enemigo a cada 360 grados

Hello guys! Yes, incredible but true. I update sooner than everyone of us could have thought. I like to thank for the reviews (thank you guys for taking your time to write me a few words, I really appreciate it!) and for continue reading this fanfic. I finally feel we are getting somewhere. The amount of work has become less (thanks to the x-mas holidays) and I think I'll be able to write more than ever. Let's just hope my little muse stay with me this time… that's little spore has taken too much vacations for my taste.

Ok, so I leave you with the story, hope u enjoy it!

* * *

Eclipse 

By Ashja

* * *

Mamoru cerró la puerta del cuarto de hospital de Usagi. Después de que Luna había traído la noticia del ataque contra las Senshi, Usagi se había puesto muy inquieta, Mamoru pasó más de una hora tratando de tranquilizarla y finalmente lo había logrado, ahora Usagi descansaba tranquilamente. 'Usako necesita dormir para recuperar la energía, será mejor mantenerla alejada de todo lo que está sucediendo, sino nunca podrá sobreponerse" 

"Pero miren quien nos honra con su presencia! Creí que estarías en tu departamento ignorando la situación" - La voz burlesca de Haruka hizo detener todo movimiento en el cuerpo de Mamoru, éste volteo a verla. Haruka estaba acompañada de Michiru, quien lanzaba una mirada amenazadora a Haruka – "Creo que te interesará saber que las Senshi llegamos a la conclusión que las Outers serán las encargadas de la seguridad de la princesa, por lo que tu presencia sobra en este lugar"

"Haruka es suficiente, ya habíamos hablado de esto!" Michiru se paró frente a Haruka mientras hablaba exasperada. Cómo podía ser que Haruka insistiera en comportarse agresivamente con Mamoru?

"Déjala Michiru. Ella podrá decirme todo lo que quiera, pero yo no dejaré sola a Usagi" Dijo Mamoru serenamente mientras Haruka sentía el coraje recorrer su cuerpo. Cómo era que nadie comprendía el porque de su comportamiento? Su única responsabilidad era mantener a salvo a la princesa, y habían fallado. La princesa ahora estaba internada en un hospital y las Senshi habían sido derrotadas más de una vez y Mamoru sólo había aportado a este fracaso. Haruka se había jurado a si misma evitar que este incidente volviera a suceder, de ahora en adelante la situación tenía que cambiar. Las Senshi habían rebelado responsabilidades. Amy junto con Setsuna y Hotaru se habían quedado buscando energía externa a este planeta. Rei se había sentado frente al gran fuego con el mismo objetivo, y Michiru y ella protegerían a la princesa con su vida de ser necesario. Las demás mantendrían vigilancia por turnos en los alrededores del hospital.

"En serio? Entonces me puedes decir que haces saliendo de su habitación? Si tanto proclamas el quedarte junto a ella, no deberías esperarte por lo menos a que alguien más estuviera aquí para cuidarla? De verdad Mamoru, te creía mas inteligente" El tono de Haruka era sarcástico pero sus ojos solo mostraban la preocupación que sentía.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió y salió una enfermera – "Ya terminé. La temperatura por fin empieza a elevarse. Informaré de esto al doctor para ver que procede"

"Muchas gracias" Dijo amablemente Mamoru a la enfermera, ocasionando que ésta se ruborizara.

"Con permiso" Bajando la mirada, la enfermera se retiró.

Haruka siguió con su mirada a la enfermera cuando escuchó toser a Michiru. Haruka volteó rápidamente a verla solo para encontrar con sus ojos verdes viéndola detenidamente. Mamoru se disculpó y entró de nuevo al cuarto. Haruka no podía romper la mirada con Michiru, la forma en la que ésta la miraba la sacaba de quicio - ¿Qué!" - Preguntó Haruka desesperada

"Creo que le mereces una disculpa a Mamoru por levantarle falsos"

"Perdón?"

"Haruka, Es obvio que Mamoru no dejó sola a Usagi, solo salió del cuarto para que la enfermera pudiera revisarla"

"Pues no creo que eso sea una excusa suficiente…"

"Haruka basta! Debes de entender que Mamoru no tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió. Nadie esperaba que el enemigo se fuera a acercar a Usagi tan pronto. Además, tú sabes cuanto bien le hace la presencia de Mamoru a Usagi. Si él no estuviera con ella, Usagi se la pasaría preguntando por él y eso la inquietaría"

"Entiendo Michiru, créeme que lo entiendo. Pero comprende que en este momento no podemos dejarnos llevar por sentimentalismos. Hay un futuro que proteger. Y si el mantenerlo existente influye en sacar a los estorbos del camino, así sea."

"Haruka!"

"Michiru!"

"Sólo prométeme que no harás una de tus escenas en frente de Usagi"

"Tampoco estoy tan mal Michiru. Nunca pensaría en hacerlo"

Haruka abrió la puerta mientras Michiru la observaba incrédula 'Qué voy a hacer contigo?' Lo único de lo que estaba segura, era que Haruka había logrado originarle otro dolor de cabeza con sus actitudes infantiles. Suspirando profundamente la siguió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Shura y Shaken se encontraban de pie en la azotea de un edificio cercano al hospital. Desde ahí podían observar a Sailor Júpiter y Venus, quienes se encontraban en polos opuestos circundando el hospital. 

"Parece que nuestra misión no será tan complicada. La presa se ha colocado a si misma en charola de plata" Dijo Shaken fríamente.

"Recuerda lo que dijo Shohuka, no debemos sobreestimarlas" Dijo Shura seriamente

"No digas tonterías Shura, es obvio que si las 8 juntas no lograron derrotarme antes, 2 Senshi no lo harán ahora"

"Tal vez no ahora, pero piénsalo Shaken. Estas son las Senshi que derrotaron…"

"Ya lo se! Pero eso no significa que nos vayan a derrotar a nosotros. Por favor! Deja de compartir tus inseguridades y terminemos con esto de una vez" - Dicho esto, Shaken sacó un papiro y en él dibujó a un arlequín, quien tomó vida tras un conjuro – "Fortello, ya sabes que hacer"

* * *

Rei se encontraba sentada frente al fuego. Ya había estado ahí un par de horas con el calor y el esfuerzo que hacía el agotamiento empezaba a consumirla. Por más que buscaba el fuego no revelaba nada, ninguna información, presencia, nada. 'A este paso no lograremos entender que es lo que está sucediendo' Cuando toda esperanza empezaba a extinguirse una energía logró erizar el cuello de Rei. 

"Si lo que esperas es encontrar una energía maligna pura detente. Tu búsqueda es inútil" La voz pertenecía a un hombre que Rei no reconocía. Ésta se volteó lentamente hacía la voz para encontrar con la silueta de un hombre.

"Quién eres?" Preguntó temerosa Rei mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de llamar a sus compañeras que estaban en la sala del Dojo o transformarse.

"Soy Anke" Los ojos de Rei se abrieron ante el nombre reconocido por su mente. Este hombre era el que había alertado a Haruka y Michiru de lo ocurrido cuando estaban en el hospital – "Percibo que me reconoces" – La mirada pasiva de Anke hacía dudar a Rei, podría ser un aliado o un enemigo benevolente. Anke soltó un suspiro al ver como la Senshi no cedía – "Vengo a alertarte Mars. El nuevo ser que conocieron hace unas horas es Earthra, uno de los cuatro guardianes de Chaos. Con el ataque de hace unas horas lograron obtener la energía suficiente para despertar a otro y **se** que para este momento ya habrán encontrado la forma de obtener una mayor cantidad de energía en un solo ataque" – Rei se sintió palidecer. Comprendía poco de lo que Anke le hablaba por la información que Haruka había compartido con ella no hace unas horas atrás. Todo este panorama no hacía más que complicarse, con dos guardianes despiertos el enemigo llevaba la ventaja. La idea más esperada pasó por la mente de Rei y no dudó en externarla.

"Cómo es que conoces todo esto?"

"Yo no soy un novato en esto Senshi. He visto a los guardianes antes y se que es lo que está y va a suceder"

"Comprendo, pero que ganas tú con decirme todo esto?"

"Tiempo"

"Tiempo? Para qué?"

"Eso está para mi saberlo y para ti desconocerlo Senshi. Solo ocupa tu mente con saber que la resurrección de Chaos a cada segundo se hace más palpable. El poder con el que cuentan en este momento es poco e insuficiente. Deben apresurar la recuperación de su princesa, sin ella no tendrán oportunidades de sobrevivir" Dicho esto empezó a desvanecerse

"Espera, no te vayas!" Exclamó Rei mientras corría hacía él, pero cuando llegó al lugar su mano solo rozó el aire. Anke se había ido dejándola con información que sólo lograba confundirla. Corriendo hacia la puerta, la cual abrió bruscamente, salió corriendo hacia la sala en busca de Ami, Ella sabría que hacer.

* * *

"Si su temperatura corporal empieza a normalizarse, eso indica que la energía del cristal está por ser totalmente reestablecida" Dijo Michiru mientras observaba dormir a Usagi. Haruka se encontraba recargada en el marco de la ventana con sus ojos posados en el exterior. Mamoru estaba sentado cerca de la cama de Usagi. Michiru notó como sus ojos se cerraban por un segundo y él los habría rápidamente. Era obvio que Mamoru estaba agotado. Desde que Usagi había sido internada Mamoru había estado junto a ella a todo momento, fuera dentro del cuarto o afuera cuando los Tsukinos se encontraban de visita. Él había sido el único constante en el hospital, las chicas iban y venían pero él había dejado todo por estar con ella. Cómo era posible que eso Haruka no lo viera? Era obvio que el enemigo aprovecharía cualquier segundo una vez que Usagi estuviera sola para hacer acto de presencia. Si le había pasado a Mamoru, podía pasarle a cualquiera, pero NO, la terca de Haruka no podía ver eso por más que ella se lo explicara. Michiru estaba segura que si dejaba sola a Haruka con Mamoru, ésta terminaría por sacarlo del hospital. El cabeceo de Mamoru sacó a Michiru de sus pensamientos. 

"Mamoru-san, por qué no vas a tu casa a descansar por hoy?" Michiru sintió la mirada pesada de Haruka sobre ella, cosa que decidió ignorar.

"Estoy bien Michiru-san, gracias"

"Michiru tiene razón Mamo-chan, ve a descansar" La voz débil de Usagi sobresaltó a los tres.

"Usako, tú no te preocupes por eso. Duerme"

"No cuando tú estás aquí agotado Mamo-chan"

"Usako.." Mamoru trató de ponerle fin a esta plática. Sabía que si le permitía a Usagi continuar, terminaría por retirarse para no preocuparla, cuando él sabía perfectamente que no lograría pegar un ojo pensando en como estaría ella fuera de su alcance.

"Odango tiene razón Mamoru. Cansado no podrás ayudar en nada. Necesitas reponerte" Haruka le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Haruka tiene razón Mamoru-san" Dijo Michiru. No quería apoyar a Haruka en su terquedad pero Mamoru se veía muy mal.

"Pero… Yo no quiero" Susurro Mamoru

"Podrías caer enfermo por agotamiento Mamoru" Dijo Haruka rematando todo esta hostilidad.

"Enfermo? Mamo-chan yo no quiero…" Dijo Usagi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Michiru le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Haruka quien volvía la mirada a la ventana pensando que si Mamoru seguía sin descansar realmente caería enfermo y eso sería algo que realmente alteraría a Usagi. Mamoru colocó sus manos en el rostro de Usagi tranquilizándola y sacándole las lágrimas.

"Tranquila Usako. Me iré a descansar, lo prometo"

"De verdad?"

"Si Usako, tú quédate tranquila. Regresaré en unas horas"

"Hasta mañana" Dijo Usagi seriamente

"Perdón?" Preguntó Mamoru confundido

"Si, regresa hasta mañana Mamo-chan, unas horas no es descansar"

"Pero no creo que sea necesario tanto tiempo…"

"Haruka podrías llevar a Mamo-chan a su departamento?" Preguntó Usagi ignorando las quejas de Mamoru. Haruka se sobresaltó a la pregunta. 'Llevarlo a su departamento? Qué me cree? Su chofer!'

"Claro que Haruka llevará a Mamoru Usagi"

"Pero Michiru, tú y yo estamos aquí para cuidar a…"

"No seas ridícula Haruka, yo me quedaré con Usagi en lo que tú amablemente llevas a Mamoru. Digo, no quieres que nos preocupemos sabiendo que Mamoru camina por las calles con este cansancio o si?" 'Haruka terca, eso te mereces por obstinada'

Haruka miraba incrédula a Michiru con la boca abierta. No sólo tendría que fallar a su tan planeada misión, que por cierto pensaba cumplir impecablemente, sino que ahora Michiru e ignorantemente Usagi la hacían fallar por servir a la única persona que no podía ver en este momento como chofer! Mamoru y Haruka intercambiaron miradas que rápidamente desviaron con un suspiro de resignación.

"Esta bien, yo llevaré a Mamoru" Dijo Haruka con un nudo en la garganta, su orgullo tendría que esperar unos minutos para pavonearse nuevamente.

"Muchas gracias Haruka! Mamo-chan descansas mucho y no te preocupes. Michiru se quedará conmigo y nada va a suceder, esta bien?" Dijo Usagi alegremente. Mamoru sólo la miraba pensando que otra vez había sucedido lo inevitable, con una mirada llena de tristeza de Usagi todo su plan de permanecer a su lado había fracasado. No importara que fuese, él siempre accedería a todo lo que ella le pidiera. Nunca soportaría ver su rostro siempre alegre perderse en tristeza y menos cuando ésta era causada por él.

"Te llamó al rato, ne?" Dijo Mamoru quien se agachó para besar tiernamente a Usagi. Después con una última mirada salió de la habitación seguido por Haruka, quien notó la sonrisa entretenida en el rostro de Michiru. Al parecer estas mujeres siempre se saldrían con la suya.

* * *

Haruka y Mamoru salieron del hospital a una distancia considerable uno del otro. 

"No tienes que llevarme, puedo tomar un taxi" Dijo Mamoru buscando entre el tránsito un taxi disponible.

"No seas prepontente. Te llevo" – Dijo Haruka pasando en frente de él pero se detuvo a unos pasos - "sólo quiero que quede claro que lo hago porque ella me lo pidió" Mamoru sonrió ante este comentario y la siguió.

Una vez en el estacionamiento Haruka observó como había una mujer recargada en el cofre de su carro deportivo fumando. Molesta aceleró el paso – "La molesto si se puede levantar?" – Dijo Haruka ofensivamente a la mujer. Esta levantó el rostro en busca de la voz y al ver a Haruka y Mamoru enfrente de ella se enrojeció, se levantó rápidamente y tirando su cigarro lo pagó colocando la punta de su zapato sobre la colilla.

"Lo siento"

Haruka simplemente la miraba esperando a que se quitara de su paso. Mamoru notó esto y en un tono amable trató de ablandar la situación – "No se preocupe señorita, si nos disculpa tenemos que retirarnos"

La mujer se le quedó viendo detenidamente a Mamoru, cosa que no paso desapercibida por él y Haruka. Mamoru se empezó a sentir incómodo bajo la atención y Haruka simplemente se molestó. Aclarándose la garganta logró captar la atención de la mujer quien de un movimiento se alejó del carro de Haruka. Esta caminó bruscamente hacia la puerta, con su control quitó los seguros y acto seguido ella y Mamoru se metieron al carro. Cuando Haruka se preparaba para arrancar la mujer golpeo fuertemente en el vidrio. Haruka dio un largo suspiro lleno de exasperación y bajo el vidrio.

"Se le ofrece algo?" Preguntó Haruka desesperada

"Solo quería saber el nombre de ese bombón" Dijo la mujer abiertamente mientras señalaba a Mamoru. Haruka volteo a ver a Mamoru, quién observaba incrédulo a la mujer.

"Chiba Mamoru" Respondió Haruka secamente. Mamoru la miró consternado

"Y Chiba Mamoru está disponible?" Preguntó coquetamente la mujer

"Si" Contestó Haruka, la situación empezaba a entretenerla. Después de todo si tenía que convivir con él más de lo que indicaban sus estándares, le sacaría provecho. Mamoru por su parte sintió como el corazón le brincó. Que estaba pensando Haruka? Claro que NO estaba disponible.

"Y cuando puedo volver a verlo?" Preguntó entretenida la mujer

"Mañana va a estar en el hospital, 8vo piso" La mujer sonrió coquetamente.

"Nos vemos mañana Chiba Mamoru" Y después de lanzarle un beso se retiró.

"Haruka, me puedes decir que significó eso?" Preguntó molesto Mamoru. Haruka lo volteo a ver y soltó una carcajada. Mamoru enojado salió del carro y cerró la puerta bruscamente. Haruka lo siguió saliendo del carro

"No te preocupes, no le diré a Usagi que coqueteas con chicas atractivas cuando estas solo" dijo Haruka pícaramente.

"Haruka esto es…" Una explosión calló a Mamoru. Alzando la vista vieron un cuerpo caer rápidamente hacía ellos. Mamoru lo enfocó y reconoció a Sailor Venus. Usando la velocidad que le otorgaba su alter ego se lanzó en su búsqueda atrapando fácilmente el cuerpo de Venus. Depositándola en el suelo Minako abrió los ojos.

"Que te sucedió?" Preguntó Haruka acercándose a ella

"Júpiter…. Shaken…" Dicho esto Venus cayó inconciente.

Haruka rápidamente buscó la pluma de transformación de Venus y revirtió su función. El cuerpo pálido de Minako quedó en los brazos de Mamoru.

"Llévala al hospital. Yo iré a buscar a Júpiter" Dicho esto, Haruka salió corriendo dejando a Mamoru observándola hasta perderla de vista.

* * *

Thank god that was hard! Ok, so here is the other one, I try to let it be fresher that the others, it's like a "break time" don´t u think? See ya next time! 

And my dearest Auraluna, I'm trying to make some time to go and drink that eggnoc. I want, no NEED some alcohol in my veins hahahahahahahahaha…. See ya soon girl!


	10. El enemigo con rostro de mujer

Feliz Fiestas!

* * *

Eclipse

By Ashja

* * *

La escena que enfrentó Uranus le congeló todo movimiento. Shaken se encontraba con una esfera negra entre sus manos mientras Shura se encontraba detrás de él observando como Fortello mantenía a Jupiter entre sus manos atacándola con energía. Los gritos de Jupiter se bañaban en sufrimiento y desesperación. Shaken elevó la esfera y volteo a ver a Fortello.

"Con esto es suficiente"

Fortello empujó el cuerpo de Jupiter lejos de él. Esta acción hizo que el coraje circulara por las venas de Uranus.

"No sabía que te gustara observar a tus compañeras sufrir Uranus" – Dijo Shaken volteando a verla de reojo.

"Simplemente esperaba a que te desocuparas para poder enfrentarme. Me gusta que mis enemigos me vean a la cara cuando los estoy derrotando"

"Es una lástima que llegaras tan tarde. Desafortunadamente tenemos que retirarnos" Dijo Shaken con una sonrisa en los labios.

"No con esa energía, Tierra Tiembla!" El poder de Uranus fue interceptado por Fortello

"Como siempre un placer Senshi, nos veremos próximamente. No nos extrañes demasiado" Una vez dicho esto Shake, los tres se desvanecieron. Uranus calló de rodillas derrotada con la mirada perdida en el piso.

* * *

Mamoru entró frenético al hospital con el cuerpo de Minako en los brazos. La primera en notarlo fue una enfermera que pidió a gritos una camilla y la presencia de un doctor. Mamoru depositó el cuerpo de Minako en la camilla mientras comentaba que había sido atacada por un youma.

"Qué tenemos aquí Miko?" La voz de una mujer llamó la atención de la enfermera.

"Una víctima del ataque de los youma doctora" Dijo la enfermera

Mamoru desvió la vista de la enfermera para ver a la doctora que trataría a Minako. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. La mujer que hace unos minutos había sido engañada por Haruka estaba frente a él viéndolo con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Usted conoce a la víctima Chiba-san?" Preguntó la doctora. Mamoru titubeo por un momento pero contestó firmemente.

"Sí, es una amiga"

"Entonces manténgase cerca, pronto le traeré noticias sobre su condición. Miko, lleva a Chiba-san a que llene el formulario por favor" Dicho esto la doctora siguió a los enfermeros que llevaban a Minako a la sala de urgencias.

Mamoru terminó rápidamente de llenar el cuestionario y justo cuando se lo estaba entregando a la enfermera Haruka llegó con Makoto en los brazos.

"Otra camilla!" Gritó una enfermera

"Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Mamoru

"Desaparecieron con la energía" Respondió Haruka en un susurro.

Cuando hubieron llevado a Makoto a la sala de urgencias, Haruka se acercó a Mamoru quien empezaba a llenar la ficha de admisión de Makoto.

"Por qué el enemigo atacó a Minako y Makoto?" Preguntó Mamoru volteando a ver a Haruka

"No lo se. Nunca antes habíamos sido el blanco del enemigo de una forma tan directa" Respondió Haruka mientras sacaba su celular

"A quién le vas a marcar?"

"A Michiru para q…" – Haruka fue interrumpida cuando su celular fue arrebatado bruscamente por Mamoru – "Qué te pasa!"

"No quiero que Usagi se entere de esto. Recuerda que está recuperándose y una noticia así la inquietaría"

Haruka fijó la mirada mientras pensaba en lo dicho por Mamoru. Tenía que aceptar que él tenía razón. Lo más importante era dejar a Usagi tranquila para así lograr una pronta recuperación.

"Esta bien, pero aún así debo avisar a Michiru para que esté alerta"

"Chiba-san" – Una voz femenina cortó la conversación. Haruka volteo en busca de la voz familiar para encontrarse con la mujer del estacionamiento. Volteo a ver de reojo a Mamoru quien no se mostraba sorprendido – "Su amiga se encuentra estable. Al parecer disminuyó su presión arterial debido a la energía que suelen succionar estos youma. No es el primer caso que recibimos de esta naturaleza"

"Gracias" Dijo Mamoru fríamente. Haruka estudió a la mujer. Encontró su nombre bordado en la bolsa superior de la bata _S. Takeshi._

"Y la S es por…?" Preguntó Haruka sin titubear

"Sorano" – Respondió ella sonriendo coquetamente y desviando su mira, que estaba fija en Mamoru, hacia Haruka – "Puedo saber quien pregunta?"

"Tenou Haruka"

"Dra. Takeshi, el Dr. Hiko está al teléfono" Dijo una recepcionista interrumpiéndolos

"Si me permiten, debo regresar al trabajo. Nos vemos Mamoru" Dijo esto mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

"Al parecer no se cansa de coquetearte, pensé que era la única que atraía así a las mujeres pero veo que tú ofreces batalla" Dijo Haruka burlescamente

"Yo sólo tengo ojos para Usagi" Dijo Mamoru seriamente

"No con el cuerpo que tiene la doctora"

"Vaya Haruka, no sabía que te gustaba ver a mujeres hermosas cuando Michiru no está" Haruka miró a Mamoru callada… después su rostro dibujo una sonrisa

"Siempre observar, nunca tocar… Aunque esa mujer definitivamente quiere más que una mirada"

"Ella puede querer lo que quiera, pero solo hay una mujer que podría tocar de esa forma y no es ella" Haruka sonrió ante el comentario de Mamoru.

Minutos después salió un doctor para dar el mismo diagnóstico sobre Makoto que había dado la Dra. Takeshi.

"Voy a llamar al Dojo. Alguien tiene que venir a cubrirlas mientras se recuperan" Dijo Haruka sacando su celular. Mamoru se recargó en la pared mientras respiraba profundo. Estaba cansado y todo esto sólo lograba tensarlo más.

* * *

"Esta energía es de mejor calidad y logrará desarrollar a Fiethra, pero su nivel de poder será bajo. Se necesitará atacar a las demás Senshi para reestablecerle el poder y despertar al otro guardián" Dicho esto, Earthra tomó la esfera negra de las manos se Shaken y dio la energía a la esfera roja que empezó a tomar un brillo mayor. El bebé que estaba recostado levitó y creció dejando a la vista el cuerpo de una mujer de cabellos naranjas y ojos verdes. Su vestimenta era muy parecida a la de Earthra y su complexión era fina, delicada.

"Fiethra"

"Earthra" Dijo Fiethra mientras miraba fijamente a los diman. Estos sintieron escalofríos ante la frialdad que desprendía. Extraño, considerando que el elemento de la guardián era el fuego. Volteando a ver a Earthra preguntó – "Y Dathra?

"Hay mucho que desconoces Fiethra" Dijo Earthra

"Pero no por mucho tiempo" Terminó Fiethra sonriendo

* * *

"Atacadas! Pero están bien verdad?" La voz temblorosa de Rei hizo que Ami, Hotaru y Setsuna la miraran preocupadas.

"Si, ya las van a subir a sus cuartos. Al parecer pasaran la noche en observación" – La voz de Haruka en el auricular se escuchó gracias al silencio que reinaba en la habitación – "Necesito que vengan, es necesario cambiar los planes"

Rei colgó el teléfono y levantó la vista "Al parecer Anke tenía razón. La nueva fuente de energía que encontraron somos nosotras, las Senshi"

"Este enemigo parece invencible"

"Ami-chan, no hay que rendirnos. Anke también dijo algo importante. Mientras Usagi este recuperada hay una esperanza. Hay que mantener ese objetivo en la cabeza" Dijo Hotaru firmemente

Las tres Senshi la miraron por un momento para sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. La pequeña Hotaru tenía razón, esta pelea aún no terminaba.

Michiru observaba en silencio a Usagi mientras dormía, un toque en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Buenas tardes, vengo a revisar a Tsukino-san" Dijo una doctora mientras revisaba las notas de sus expedientes.

"Creí que el Dr. Hiko estaba a cargo" Dijo Michiru extrañada. Después de todo, el progreso de Usagi había estado bajo el cuidado del doctor.

"El Dr. Hiko tuvo una emergencia y me ha dejado a cargo de esta paciente. Permítame presentarme, soy la doctora Takeshi y Tsukino-san estará bajo mi cuidado por unos días. Ahora si me permite, revisaré a la paciente"

* * *

Michiru salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Una mano sujetó su brazo jalándola hacia su dirección. Michiru volteo rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Haruka

"Haruka que haces aquí! Deberías estar llevando a Mamoru…"

"Hubo un ataque"

"Qué?"

"Makoto y Minako. El enemigo tomó su energía. En este momento están en sus habitaciones. Mamoru está con ellas. Setsuna y las demás ya vienen para acá. Es necesario hacer una junta y formular un nuevo plan… Por cierto, qué haces afuera del cuarto?"

"La doctora está revisando a Usagi"

"Doctora?"

"Sí, al parecer le doctor tuvo una emergencia"

"Aprovechemos que la doctora está con ella para bajar a ver a las chicas. Setsuna ya debió de haber llegado" Dicho esto, las dos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia las escaleras

* * *

Mientras en la habitación, Sorano tomaba la presión arterial de Usagi cuando ésta abrió los ojos.

"Hola Usagi-san, como te sientes?"

"Mejor gracias" Dijo Usagi mientras la miraba

"Soy la doctora Takeshi, de ahora en adelante yo estaré a cargo"

Usagi le dio una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta y desvió su mirada a la ventana. La tarde era clara, el cielo empezaba a teñirse de naranja.

"Es rara la ocasión en la que el cielo se ve tan despejado" Dijo la doctora después de haber seguido la mirada de Usagi

"Si… me gustaría verlo"

"Hace cuánto que estás internada Usagi?"

"4, 5… 6 días? Ya perdí la cuenta"

"Te gustaría salir un momento?"

"Se puede?" Preguntó Usagi con la mirada iluminada

"Claro, creo que un poco de aire fresco te hará muy bien" Dicho esto, Sorano tomó el teléfono y pidió a recepción una silla de ruedas.

* * *

"Entonces Anke volvió a aparecer. No me gusta que él sepa de antemano lo que nos va a suceder" Dijo Haruka preocupada

"Aún así el hecho de que nos haya avisado nos permite ponernos en guardia. Ya sabemos que nosotras somos el próximo objetivo ahora sólo necesitamos saber que hacer para impedir que ellos logren su cometido" Dijo Setsuna tranquilamente

"En cuanto se pueda, pienso realizar un estudio en Makoto y Minako para buscar algo de información sobre el enemigo"

"Me parece buena idea Ami-chan. Yo relevaré a Makoto y Minako"

"Te acompaño. No es bueno que nos quedemos solas" Dijo Setsuna a Rei

"Entonces Michitu y Hotaru se quedarán con Usagi en lo que yo llevo a Mamoru a su departamento"

"Qué?" Preguntó Mamoru sorprendido

"Si Usagi te ve vestido igual que en la mañana sabrá que no fuiste y se preguntará porque. Tú eres el quien no desea que Usagi sospeche y para eso se necesita actuar como si nada hubiera pasado" Dijo Haruka pasivamente

"Entiendo. Pero solo iré a cambiarme, no creo poder dormir ahora que todo se ha complicado" Dijo Mamoru derrotado

Dicho esto, cada uno siguió su camino.

* * *

Cuando Michiru y Hotaru llegaron las cuarto se sobresaltaron al verlo vacío. Michiru corrió a la central de enfermeras preguntando por Usagi. La enfermera en turno le contó como la doctora Takeshi la había llevado a dar un paseo. Justo cuando Michiru iba a cuestionar esa decisión la risa de Usagi en el fondo la distrajo.

"Usagi-chan!" Gritó Hotaru al verla y corrió a su encuentro.

"Hola Hotaru. No sabía que vendrías!" Dijo Usagi feliz de verla.

"Cómo sigues?"

"Mucho mejor ahora que logré salir un rato"

"Esto no es considerado un esfuerzo doctora?" Preguntó Michiru

"No, además un cambio momentáneo siempre es recomendable en la recuperación de la paciente" Dijo la doctora mientras llevaba a Usagi al cuarto. Entre las enfermeras recostaron nuevamente a Usagi. La doctora pidió privacidad para monitorearla antes de retirarse por el día.

"Quiero agradecerle doctora. Después de la salida me siento mucho mejor"

Sorano volteó a verla y sonrió – "Algo me dice Usagi-chan que a partir de ahora tu recuperación será una realidad. Tú déjamelo a mi y antes de que finalice la semana ya estarás fuera de aquí"

"En serio doctora?"

"Crees que podría mentirte Usagi-chan?" Dijo la doctora viéndola fijamente.

"No"

"Eso pensé. Bueno me retiró. Nos vemos mañana Usagi-chan"

"Adios" Dijo Usagi siguiendo el cuerpo de la doctora hasta que esta salió.

* * *

"Iré a mi departamento por un cambio de ropa para Michiru y para mi. Regreso por ti en media hora" Dijo Haruka antes de arrancar y perderse en el horizonte.

Mamoru entró a su edificio, tomó el elevador y se recargó en la pared. Estaba cansado. Después de haber tomado un baño se puso unos boxers y se dejó caer en la cama. Volteo a su buró donde enmarcada había una foto de Usagi y él. Esa foto la habían tomado hace unos meses cuando asistieron al festival del cerezo. Usagi lo había traído como loco todo el día llevándolo de un puesto a otro para terminar sentados con sus amigos viendo los fuegos artificiales. Mamoru aún recordaba como Usagi se había acurrucado en sus brazos buscando calor ante la fría noche. Como quisiera tenerla en sus brazos en este momento alejados de todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente.

"Estoy segura que éste es un ángulo que Beryl nunca pudo contemplar" – La voz de una mujer erizo la piel de Mamoru pero cuando planeaba ponerse de pie sintió como una fuerza le impedía moverse. Mamoru buscó con sus ojos a la intrusa encontrándola recargada en el marco de la puerta pero lo único que podía reconocer certeramente era su cabello naranja. Lentamente la desconocida se fue acercando hasta colocarse encima de él sobre la cama. Con su mano acarició el rostro de Mamoru – "Ahora entiendo porque Beryl logró sucumbir ante Metallia. Los humanos siempre han sido débiles ante el deseo carnal. Yo me considero débil ante un deseo que va más allá del físico. Aunque en esta ocasión podría hacer una excepción"

El corazón de Mamoru latía de prisa. Maldijo el causar esta reacción en las mujeres por segunda vez en el día. Primero Sorano y ahora esta mujer, quien claramente era un enemigo.

"Qué quieres?" Preguntó Mamoru fríamente

"La energía pura de este planeta Endymion. Energía que tu cristal dorado almacena con recelo pero que estoy segura será amable en otorgarme" – Dicho esto acercó sus labios a los de él y rozándolos dijo– "Tú que piensas, su poseedor se entregará a mi de la misma forma?"

* * *

I wanna thank you for the reviews, you made me really happy! 


	11. Cristal puro en alma corrompida

Hello guys! Merry X-mas to all of you. Cool for the folks who´re gonna be with the family. And to the other ones like me, which loneliness are the only one around us, well, there´s always the nfl. There're gonna be, actually, pretty good games to watch tomorrow. (let´s go Seahawks!)

Ok, here is the other chapter, hope u like it!... oh, and thank u for the reviews!

* * *

Eclipse

By Ashja

* * *

Mamoru miro fijamente a la mujer que yacía encima de él.

"Tu energía me es sumamente apetecible. Puedo sentir residuos de Chaos en ella. Tú no eres como las Senshi, estás corrompido, impuro"

Mamoru sintió una opresión en el pecho ante las palabras de la mujer. Los recuerdos que con tanto afán había guardado en lo más lejano de su memoria peleaban por resurgir. Aquella época donde Beryl había logrado mantenerlo bajo sus órdenes.

"Por qué te inquietas? Es inútil que trates de engañarte, Chaos siempre vivirá en ti"

"No!" Dijo Mamoru afligido y tratando de moverse

"Endymion mírame. Regresa a tu naturaleza, no le des la espalda. Yo se que tu alma grita por sentir de nuevo" Decía esto mientras alejaba el cabello de su frente. El cuerpo de Mamoru temblaba incontrolable por el deseo de moverse – "Ese amor es sólo un obstáculo, elimínalo" – Y con esto descendió sus labios y lo besó.

Mamoru se congeló pero en unos segundos respondió convirtiendo el beso tentador en algo más pasional. Esto logró desconcentrarla. Mamoru notó como su cuerpo se liberaba del control de la mujer y colocó sus manos en su cintura y en un movimiento la arrojó al piso. Mamoru aprovechó esto para ponerse de pie rápidamente y se transformarse.

La mujer se puso de pie y sonrió. Mirando entretenida a Tuxedo Mask dijo "Tus labios son suaves Endymion, logras que envidie a la mujer que los obtiene libremente"

Mask apretó un puño a su lado mientras el otro lo llevaba a su chaqueta.

"Qué piensas hacer? Darme una rosa como agradecimiento por este delicioso momento?" Sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano estrelló el espejo del tocador, con otro desprendió los pedazos y los lanzó hacia Mamoru. Éste salió rápidamente hacia la sala dejando que los cristales se incrustaran en la puerta. Ella lo siguió de cerca, camina despacio, sin realizar un movimiento de más.

"Quién eres?" Preguntó Mamoru para ganar tiempo. Necesitaba una idea.

"Fiethra" Respondió suavemente

"Qué eres?" Preguntó nuevamente mientras se movía hacia las ventanas del balcón.

"No es obvio? Creo que mi apariencia debería ser suficiente para que lo dedujeras, o puede que…" – Calló mientras volvía a sonreír – "Tu conocimiento sobre la situación sea sumamente limitado"

Mamoru la miró ofendido y a la vez preocupado. Realmente ignoraba quien era.

"Basta de juegos Endymion. Dame lo que quiero, no me hagas tomarlo por las fuerzas"

"Creí que eso lo habías intentado hace unos instantes. Después de todo, no siempre tienes a un hombre debajo de ti"

Fiethra frunció el ceño. Caminó hacia Mamoru viéndolo fijamente.

"Tienes un lengua filosa Endymion. Veo interesada que hay malicia dentro de ti, nata y pura en su origen. Dime Endymion, esta vida no ha sido justa contigo?"

* * *

Haruka miró su reloj desesperada. Qué tanto hacía Mamoru? Ella había ido y regresado a su casa y él aún no aparecía. Un gritó la hizo voltear hacia arriba. Observó como un cuerpo salía volando bruscamente de un balcón tras romper a su paso un ventanal. Haruka paralizada vio el cuerpo de una mujer caer justo encima de ella, en un movimiento la mujer rotó y se detuvo arriba de ella. Después cayó rápidamente atravesándola mientras se desvanecía. Haruka sintió como el pulso volvía a la normalidad. Volteó alrededor y no vio nada. Las luces prendidas, los carros pasando. Como si todo esto hubiera sido una ilusión. Volteo a ver el balcón para encontrarse con Mamoru viéndola detenidamente. Haruka ajustó la vista a ver algo inusual en él… estaba transformado en Endymion.

Haruka llegó corriendo a la puerta de Mamoru y cuando se disponía a tocar, Mamoru abrió la puerta aún transformado en Endymion. Al verla se dejó vencer perdiendo su transformación y cayendo de rodillas, Haruka logró atraparlo en el aire

"Mamoru!"

"Haruka… creo conocer una forma de…" Dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Usagi abrió los ojos rápidamente. Sin pensar se sentó y empezó a ponerse de pie. Al ver el movimiento, Michiru la detuvo.

"Usagi qué haces?"

"Mamo-chan" Dijo Usagi con voz cortada y lágrimas en los ojos

"Usagi tranquilízate" Dijo Hotaru sosteniendo a Usagi del otro lado

"No, no entienden. Algo le pasó a Mamo-chan"

"Qué" Preguntaron Michiri y Hotaru sorprendidas

"Tengo que ir a verlo" Dijo intentando zafarse de ellas

"No Usagi. No puedes esforzarte" Dijo Hotaru alterada

"Déjenme! Que no entienden que Mamoru me necesita"

"Usagi!" Gritaron las dos

"Suéltenme!"

Los gritos se escuchaban hasta el pasillo logrando llamar la atención de una enfermera. Abrió la puerta rápidamente para ver como la paciente forcejeaba con la visita. Gritó ayuda y se metió entre Hotaru y Michiru para acostar a Usagi. Estas dos se sorprendieron por la brusquedad con la cual la enfermera trataba de dominar a Usagi.

"Estamos bien" Dijo Michiru tratando de detenerla al ver como a Usagi empezaban a marcársele las huellas de las manos de la enfermera en los brazos.

La enfermera la ignoró y detrás de ella llegaron otras dos quitando a Hotaru y Michiru del camino para lograr acostar a Usagi nuevamente. Usagi por su parte gritaba acongojada que la dejaran.

"Qué sucede aquí?" Preguntó Sorano, quien al escuchar todo ese alboroto corrió a ver que sucedía sólo para encontrar a tres enfermeras luchando con una Usagi llorando y gritando.

"La paciente…" Trató de decir una enfermera mientras empujaba a Usagi a la cama

"Esto es demasiado, al están lastimando!" Gritó enojada Hotaru tratando de quitar a una enfermera.

"Suficiente!" Gritó Sorano desesperada.

Las enfermeras dejaron de moverse dejando que Usagi se levantara nuevamente. Sorano se acercó rápidamente a Usagi mientras ella se ponía de pie torpemente por lo que al querer caminar cayó al piso para ser atrapada entre al doctora y Michiru.

"Déjenme, tengo que ir a verlo" Decía Usagi entre sollozos.

"Enfermera, tráigame un tranquilizante" – Dijo Sorano mientras sostenía a Usagi. La enfermera salió corriendo – "Ustedes retírense pero no vayan lejos. Tenemos que hablar" – Dijo la doctora seriamente a las otras dos enfermeras que también salieron del cuarto.

"Michiru, tienes que ayudarme. Tenemos que salir…" Decía Usagi mirando impotente a Michiru

"Usagi tranquila"

"No cuando él…"

"Usagi basta!" – Gritó la doctora. Usagi volteo a ver – "Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado"

"Es que no me entienden, Ma…" Decía Usagi desesperada

"El tranquilizante doctora" Dijo la enfermera rápidamente

"No esperen, no lo necesito. Sólo quiero llamar a Ma…" Gritaba Usagi impotente

"Sosténgala firmemente" Dijo la doctora a Michiru y Hotaru mientras ignoraba a Usagi. Poniéndose de pie, coloco la aguja en el suero mientras Usagi gritaba que no. Poco a poco Usagi fue calmándose. Entre las tres subieron a Usagi a la cama mientras ésta seguía sollozando.

"Usagi tranquila" Decía Sorano secando las lágrimas de los ojos de Usagi – "Descansa, todo va a estar bien"

Usagi trató de hablar pero la droga la venció al caer vencida.

"Alguien sabe que la puso así" Preguntó la doctora a Michiru y Hotaru quienes entre ellas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. La doctora suspiró viendo a Usagi – "Si algo vuelve a pasar llámenme a mi directamente" Les dijo antes de retirarse.

Michiru corrió al teléfono y marcó el celular de Haruka. Qué había sucedido?

* * *

Haruka entró al cuarto de Mamoru tras acostarlo a él en el sofá. Observó como pedazos de un espejo estaban en la puerta. En eso, escuchó sonar su celular.

"Moshi moshi"

"Haruka, están bien?"

"Cómo sabes…?"

"Usagi se despertó gritando el nombre de Mamoru"

Haruka caminaba por el cuarto escuchando a Michiru hasta estar frente al espejo, notó como de éste, solo quedaba sobras en la orilla.

"Mamoru fue atacado. Ahora está inconciente. No se que fue lo que sucedió, yo estaba afuera esperándolo"

"Pero está bien?"

"No lo se Michiru"

"Era lo único que nos faltaba. Si algo le pasa Haruka…"

"Lo se. Me mantendré en contacto ok?

"Esta bien, cuídate"

"Sí"

"Adiós"

Haruka colgó y levantó su mirada al espejo, que había sucedido ahí? En eso, escuchó a Mamoru toser. Corrió a la sala para ver a Mamoru incorporarse lentamente.

"Mamoru!"

Mamoru volteo a ver a Haruka desorientado. Haruka se sentó en la mesa de centro frente a él colocándole una mano en el hombro.

"Estás bien?"

"Sí" Respondió Mamoru con una voz rasposa.

"Quién era ella?"

"Fiethra, un guardián. Venía por la energía del cristal dorado"

"La consiguió?"

Mamoru negó con la cabeza

"Cómo lograste derrotarla?"

Mamoru contó a Haruka lo ocurrido.

* * *

"… dime Endymion, esta vida no ha sido justa contigo?

"Por qué no me lo dices tú ya que pareces saberlo todo"

Fiethra sonrió sarcásticamente y empezó a moverse alrededor de la sala

"Realmente crees qué podrás escapar de mí? Es más que obvio que no es gracias a ti que la vida en este planeta aún existe"

"Entonces tú también deberías saber que como antes, no lograrán salirse con la suya"

"Error, porque a diferencia de ellos, nosotros si sabemos lo que buscamos y lo que necesitamos para tenerlo. Dime Endymion, acaso tú sabes como detenernos?"

Mamoru calló

"Lo supuse. Pero no los culpó ya que tenemos más experiencia que ustedes. Después de esto, espero entiendas que esa energía es mía desde el momento en que entré a este lugar y puse mis ojos en ti"

"Y sin embargo, sigues sin tenerla"

"Eso es simple, me gusta apreciarte… aunque a mi gusto te veías mejor antes"

"Cínica"

Earthra apareció delante de Mamoru y colocó una mano en su pecho.

"Tu energía es mía, protector de la tierra" Y dicho esto una ola negra se distendió en el pecho de Mamoru. Éste gritó de dolor. El cristal de oro se visualizó en el pecho de Mamoru haciendo que Fiethra sonriera, avanzó su mano para tomarlo pero al hacer contacto con él, éste liberó una energía que arrojó a Fiethra al otro lado de la sala y transformó a Mamoru en Endymion.

Mamoru volteó a verse sorprendido mientras su respiración era agitada. Tan sólo la energía maligna que le había inyectado, había logrado perturbarlo. Fiethra se puso de pie y volteó a verse la mano, la tenía quemada. Levantó la vista enojada.

"No puede ser, no puede ser!" – Gritó enfurecida y se lanzó impactándose en Endymion y a ésta, a su vez, en la pared – "En que momento lo transformaste! Eres incapaz de tal hazaña. Tu cuerpo está contaminado. No puedes tener esa clase de habilidad!"

Mamoru lo miraba confundido, aún no lograba despejar su mente

"Contéstame!" Dijo Fiethra dándole una bofetada a Mamoru y alejándose de él. Lo miraba alterada, llena de rencor, de impotencia, de rabia.

"Yo no se de que hablas"

"Mentira! Ese cristal no debería ser puro. Los terrenales son débiles ante la persuasión de chaos. Sólo hay una alma en todo es universo con esa pureza y…" – Fiethra se calló repentinamente, al parecer había entendido algo – "Neherenia… ahora entiendo"

Mamoru comprendió en ese momento. El silencio reinó un momento. Fiethra alzó la vista hacia Mamoru y notó entendimiento en su rostro. Había hablado de más dejándose llevar por el impacto. Tenía que eliminarlo. Se lanzó hacia él de nuevo, Mamoru la vio venir y le lanzó un par de rosas que le cortaron los brazos pero no la detuvo. Mamoru logró quitársela de encima. Fiethra agitó su brazo pero no sucedió nada… el poder temporal que tenía estaba acabándose.

"Esto no es una despedida Endymion, nos volveremos a ver. Espero no te impresiones fácilmente, nunca es sencillo apreciar el sacrificio del ser amado"

Mamoru perdió el control ante la mención de Usagi. Sacó la espada y atacó a Fiethra, ella lo esquivó. Mamoru dio otro espadazo que iba directo a Fiethra, está lanzó una ola de energía que frenó a Mamoru un segundo en lo que ella retrocedía unos pasos logrando que la hoja le pasara cerca del cuello. Desesperado Mamoru recurrió a lo último, lanzó una ola de energía a Fiethra que la sacó del departamento rompiendo el ventanal en el camino. Mamoru hizo contacto visual con ella y vio como le sonreía. Corrió hacia el balcón donde agachando la vista vio a Haruka en la acera.

"Maldición" Dijo mientras sentía el sudor caer, el esfuerzo empezaba a cobrarse.

* * *

"Pero a que se refería con tu cristal"

"Yo tampoco lo entendía hasta que mencionó a Neherenia. En esa pelea Usako y Chibiusa usaron el cristal dorado para encerrar a Neherenia nuevamente en el espejo. Supongo que al utilizar el cristal lo purificaron"

"Y tú crees que esa es la razón por al que Fiethra no lo pudo tocar?"

"Sí"

"No, eso no puede ser"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Por qué con la energía de Usagi fue que despertaron a un guardián. Es obvio que esa energía era pura"

"Yo también pensé en lo mismo y llegué a esta conclusión. La energía del cristal se purifica gracias a los deseos de Usako, pero realmente la energía del cristal es simple. Al principio Beryl buscaba apoderarse del cristal de plata. Si el cristal por si solo fuera puro entonces Beryl nunca lo habría buscado ya que no podría tocarlo"

"Pero si el cristal lo tiene Usagi está puro, la energía sigue…"

"No, porque la energía se purifica sólo cuando Usako hace uso de ella. La energía que usaron para despertar al guardián era energía estática"

"Entiendo, entonces cuando Usagi usó tu cristal lo purificó"

"Así es"

"Esto quiero decir que los guardianes no pueden enfrentarse a Usagi. Obviamente la energía que ella usa los destruiría"

"Sí"

"Entonces?"

"Yo creo que por eso la atacaron a ella primero. Para evitar enfrentarse a ella y aprovechar la energía estática para despertar a Earthra"

"Pero aún así Usagi se va a restablecer y terminará enfrentándose a ellos"

"Eso mismo estaba pensando, por qué mantenerla con vida?"

"Espera! Recuerdo que Anke mencionó algo sobre un alma pura y Usagi"

"Un sacrificio?" Dijo Mamoru palideciendo

"Los cuatro guardianes sacrifican un alma pura… creo que…" – Haruka volteó a ver a Mamoru – "Cómo supiste?"

"Fiethra menciono algo similar"

"Esto no me gusta nada"

"Por el momento ellos buscan despertar a los otros guardianes, no? Entonces debemos impedir que las sigan atacando"

"Fácil decirlo… Ahora que lo pienso, cómo lograste tú derrotar a Fiethra? Se supone que los guardianes son poderosos"

"Yo tampoco lo se… Pero te soy sincero, ella no hizo nada fuera de lo común"

"Extraño, porque Earthra logró derrotarnos a nosotras en un golpe"

"Sí…"

"A lo mejor le gustaste y te quiere para después"

"Haruka no es momento para bro…"

"Tienes razón. Mejor vamos al hospital a informarle a las demás lo que sucede"

"Si" Dijo Mamoru poniéndose de pie

Haruka lo siguió con la mirada burlescamente "Yo que tú me vestiría antes de salir, a no ser que quieras a más chicas sobre ti el día de hoy"

Mamoru volteo a verse, la única prenda que tenia encima eran los boxers. Sintió el rubor recorrer de sus mejillas al cuello y rápidamente se dirigió a la recámara. Haruka soltó una carcajada y siguió a Mamoru al cuarto. Se recargó en el marco mientras veía como Mamoru sacaba unos jeans y se los ponía torpemente

"Y luego te preguntas el por que Fiethra no te eliminó… creo que vio más de ti que mi pobre Odango"

Lo único que recibió de respuesta fue una mirada llena de odio seguida de un libro que se le estrelló en la cara. Maldita sea la puntería de Tuxedo Mask!

* * *

Reviews! (like a x-mas present please!) hahahahahahahahahahahahaha 


	12. El regreso de Sailor Moon

Hello guys! I hope all of u had had a wonderful x-mas. I wanna thank to all the reviewers for taking your time and write to me your opinions. I really apreciatte it.

Now to other things. Here is the new chapter and is, indeed, rare. But hey! What thing, that I have written here, is not? I hope u'll like it as the last ones. Well, I leave uwith it, please enjoy it!

Note: For those who ask, I do type my stories. Thanks!

* * *

Eclipse 

By Ashja

* * *

Mamoru tocó la puerta del cuarto de Usagi para ser abierta por Michiru quien al verlo sonrió. 

"Cómo estás?" Preguntó susurrando mientras lo dejaba pasar

"Bien"

"Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"Haruka las espera abajo para explicarles todo. Yo me quedaré con Usako."

"Espera Mamoru. No se si Haruka te comentó lo que sucedió con Usagi"

"No, qué pasó? Está bien?" Preguntó Mamoru alarmado y caminando hacia la cama.

"Sí espera! Lo que sucede es que despertó muy alterada preocupada por ti. Le colocaron un tranquilizante"

"Pero se encuentra bien"

"Sí"

Mamoru exhaló tranquilo "No me sorprende que eso haya pasado, después de todo Usako y yo estamos unidos de muchas formas"

"Bajaremos con Haruka. No tardaremos"

"Ok" Dijo Mamoru mientras veía a Michiru y Hotaru salir del cuarto.

* * *

"Por qué nos llamaste Haruka? Creí que no debíamos bajar la guardia" Preguntó Rei acercándose al pasillo donde estaba Haruka con Ami. 

"Sucedió algo" Dijo Haruka seriamente

"Qué?"

"Mamoru fue atacado por un guardián"

"QUE!" – Preguntó Rei alarmada pero fue callada cuando Haruka puso la mano sobre su boca. Haruka le señaló a Rei una dirección con los ojos, ella volteó la mirada y vio como unas enfermeras las veían mientras susurraban entre si - "Lo siento" – Dijo ruborizada al momento que Haruka la liberaba.

"Sólo esperemos que Michiru y Hotaru lleguen para poder hablar de lo sucedido" Dijo Ami tranquilamente.

"Ya estamos aquí" Dijo Hotaru. Haruka sonrió y todas entraron al cuarto de Minako para hablar.

* * *

Mamoru se sentó al lado de la cama de Usagi mientras acariciaba una mano entre las suyas. Recordaba las palabras de Fiethra con temor. A pesar de mostrarse tranquilo, se sentía todo lo contrario. Pensaba que de haber salido algo mal, él estaría incapacitado como Minako y Makoto, sin poder proteger a Usako. Llevó la mano de Usagi a sus labios y la besó tiernamente cerrando los ojos. Mientras estuviera a su lado, no permitiría que nadie la lastimara, no más.

* * *

"Eso quiere decir que ni Mamoru y Usagi están en peligro por ahora" Dijo Setsuna absorbiendo las palabras de Haruka 

"Así es. Todo indica que nosotras somos la única fuente de energía útil para ellos" Dijo Haruka

"Tenemos que estar alerta. Si nos descuidamos lograran despertar a los dos faltantes" Dijo Michiru seriamente.

"Estuve estudiando a Minako y Makoto. La lectura de sus cuerpo mostraba una inconstante, como un remanente de algo" Comentó Ami

"Qué será?" Preguntó Rei

"Puede ser lo que usan para extraer la energía de sus cuerpos" Agregó Setsuna

"Las esferas negras" Dijo Haruka rápidamente

"Esferas?" Preguntó Hotaru

"Sí. Cuando llegué vi como Shaken sostenía en sus manos una esfera negra que absorbía la energía de Makoto" Explicó Haruka

"Ahora que lo mencionas, Earthra también tenía una en las manos cuando atacó hace unos días" Agregó Rei

"También las usaron con Usagi" Dijo Ami

"Habrá alguna forma de evitar que las esferas hagan contacto?" Preguntó Michiru

"Puede. Realizaré la misma lectura en Usagi para saber si ella aún tiene estos remanentes. Así sabremos que tan profundo lograr penetrar"

"Yo me quedaré con Minako y Makoto. Veré si mi espejo puede realizar una lectura" Dijo Michiru

"Por el momento no hay que quedarnos solas. Es lógico que ya no necesitamos proteger a Usagi sino a nosotras mismas" – Dijo Haruka – "Hotaru y yo nos quedaremos con Michiru"

"Entonces Rei y yo iremos con Ami a ver a Usagi" Agregó Setsuna

"Suena bien. Cualquier cosa avisaremos. Mientras logramos revertir a las esferas debemos mantenernos juntas. Espero que así logremos defendernos"

Todas asintieron y salieron del cuarto de Minako. Cuando Haruka iba saliendo encontró a Sorano frente a ella.

"Hola Haruka, vengo a revisar a tu amiga" Dijo amablemente al momento que veía un rostro familiar. Michiru hizo contacto visual con ella al mismo tiempo.

"Dr. Takeshi" Dijo Michiru sorprendida

"Hola! También es amiga de Aino-san?"

"Sí" Respondió Michiru

"Tal parece que sus amigas no tienen muy buena suerte. Tanto Usagi como Aino-san fueron víctimas de esos monstruos"

"Así es" Dijo Michiru mientras se paraba junto a Haruka

"Vaya! Ustedes dos se conocen? Pero que mundo tan pequeño" – Dijo la doctora riéndose y señalando a Haruka y Michiru – "Por cierto Haruka, donde está el guapo de Mamoru? Anda también por aquí?" – Preguntó esperanzada

"Sí" Respondió Haruka nerviosa. Si Michiru se enteraba de la broma…

"Y dónde está?" Preguntó entusiasmada

"Pues… por ahí" Respondió Haruka desinteresada

Michiru observaba el intercambio. Algo no estaba bien, nada bien.

"Excelente! Quiero invitarlo a cenar. Es obvio que el pobre es muy tímido y no se anima a hacerlo pero veo el deseo en sus ojos" Dijo con ojos soñadores.

"Pero Mamoru…" Empezó a decir Michiru para ser callada por un codazo de Haruka. Michiru volteo a verla molesta. Haruka acaba de codearla? A ELLA!

Haruka sintió la mirada de Michiru encima de ella y el sudor formarse en su frente.

"En fin, revisaré a Aino-san y les diré los resultados. Con permiso" Dijo Sorano entrando al cuarto. La sonrisa de su rostro hizo sospechar más a Michiru. Volteo a ver a Haruka rápidamente quien empezaba a escabullirse lentamente.

"Haruka!" Gritó Michiru

Haruka se detuvo en seco. Suspiró profundamente y volteo a ver a Michiru – "Puedo explicarlo"

Michiru respondió levantó una ceja.

Ah que si los pájaros cantaban, los carros traficaban, los niños jugaban despreocupados en el parque, las mariposas se posaban delicadamente en las flores que admiraban el gran sol… que tranquilidad….

"QUE!" El gritó de Michiru definitivamente rompió con toda esta armonía cósmica

"Michiru espera"

"No puedo creerte Haruka Tenou, cómo fuiste capaz! Por qué inventaste algo como eso?"

"Pues si consideras que en ese momento Mamoru no era mi persona favorita y… el destino! Si el destino quiso que yo… No podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así Michiru, comprende!"

"Lo único que comprendo es que tienes aire en esa cabezota! Ya pensaste en lo que dirá Usagi si se entera de esto?"

"Oye! Mamoru tampoco lo negó! Por qué soy yo la única culpable?"

Michiru la miró incrédula… sino fuera porque había tantos testigos…

* * *

Fiethra llegó azotando las puertas del gran salón. Fúrica se dirigió a Earthra y Shohuka. 

"No podemos perder más tiempo. Necesito reestablecer mis poderes!"

"Se puede saber donde andabas Fiethra" Preguntó inmutado Earthra

"Eso no es de tu inconveniencia Earthra. Cuándo atacaremos a las Senshi?"

"Nosotros nunca, Shaken y Shura ya fueron enviados" Respondió el guardián

"Cómo que nosotros nunca?"

"No es nuestro papel Fiethra, para eso están los lacayos"

"Yo creo que todo esto sería más rápido si nosotros realizamos la misión"

Earthra la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, después sonrió burlescamente

"Esa es mi última palabra niña malcriada y tú única opción es respetarla!"

Fiethra salió enojada del salón. Ni Earthra ni nadie impediría su proceso de recuperación, no ahora que había sido derrotada por un simple terrestre.

* * *

"No queda ningún remanente de esa energía" Respondió Ami cerrando su computadora. Las tres Senshi se encontraban con Mamoru y Usagi. 

"Qué quiere decir eso Ami?" Preguntó Mamoru

"Considerando el tiempo que Usagi tuvo las esferas en su cuerpo y el hecho de que no quedé rastro de ellas supongo son de rápido avance. Logran quitar la energía a gran velocidad y desaparecen de la misma forma"

"Eso quiere decir que su capacidad es de amplio espectro?" Preguntó Setsuna

"Sí, lo que significa que necesitamos algo de la misma intensidad para revertirlo"

"Ahora sólo queda encontrar que" Dijo Rei

"Así es. Regresemos con Michiru, a ver si ella encontró algo que pueda ayudar" Dijo Ami esperanzada

"Mamo-chan…" El susurro hizo a todos voltear a la cama. Usagi abrió lentamente los ojos cerrándolos por el impacto con la luz. Mamoru se acercó rápidamente a la cama y colocó su rostro frente al de ella. Usagi al verlo sonrió aliviada.

"Buenas días Odango" Dijo Mamoru sonriendo

Usagi lo miró y de pronto de un brincó se sentó en la cama "Mamo-chan estás bien? Sentí que algo…" Calló cuando Mamoru puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Estoy bien Usako, sólo recibí una visita inesperada pero no pasó nada grave" Dijo Mamoru mientras pensaba en su ventanal ahora inexistente, sin duda una pérdida material.

Usagi exhaló aliviada. Volteó a ver a las chicas y las saludó sólo para enterarse que iban de salida. Una vez solos Mamoru se sentó en la cama.

"Cómo te sientes?"

"Mucho mejor"

"Era de esperarse. Después de todo dormiste toda la noche"

"Sí, pero fue gracias a lo que me puso la doctora. Estaba tan preocupada…"

"Ya no necesitas angustiarte Usako" – La interrumpió Mamoru – "Todos estamos bien. Sólo necesitas concentrarte en recuperarte"

"Mamo-chan" Susurró Mamoru mientras lo veía con una sonrisa. Mamoru no pudo evitar la tentación y la besó. Planeaba mantenerlo corto y dulce pero Usagi no compartía la idea con él. De pronto se sintió sumergido en las sensaciones que lo rodeaban cada vez que la besaba de esta forma. Si Mamoru trataba de mantenerse alejado de las adicciones, ésta era una a la que ya había sucumbido hace tiempo. A falta de aire se separaron unos centímetros. Usagi cruzaba su mirada de una forma tan personal que Mamoru sintió un brinco en el estómago.

"Definitivamente creo que ya estás más recuperada Odango" Mamoru sonrió sólo para ser atrapado por el beso de Usagi nuevamente. Sentía como ella acariciaba su rostro mientras lo besa rítmicamente. Mamoru se acercó más a ella abrazándola, parecía que nunca podía estar lo suficientemente cerca. Hubo un ruido que trataba de penetrar en su cabeza pero no lo lograba hasta que tomó intensidad, alguien definitivamente estaba tosiendo en el fondo… tosiendo? Mamoru se separó lentamente de los labios de Usagi y volteó a ver al intruso. Lo único que visualizó fue una bata blanca, lo suficiente para hacerlo pararse, ruborizado, de la cama.

"Lamento la interrupción pero vengo a checar a Usagi-chan" Mamoru conocía esa voz. Volteo a ver la cara para encontrarse con Sorano, quien lo observaba seriamente y sostenía su mirada. Lentamente volteo a ver a Usagi y le sonrió – "Buenos días! Cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Mucho mejor gracias"

"Excelente!" – Dijo volteando a ver a Mamoru – "Puede esperar en el pasillo mientras la reviso"

"Si claro" Dijo Mamoru incómodo. Volteo a ver a Usagi y tras una sonrisa abandonó la habitación.

"Te veo más tranquila, me alegró. Ayer nos preocupaste a todos"

Si se temía que Usagi no podía estar más ruborizada a todos nos demostró lo contrario. Recordando su comportamiento de la noche anterior la hizo subir de tono.

"Ok, chequeemos primero tu temperatura" Dijo Sorano colocando el termómetro en su boca mientras con el estetoscopio verificaba su pulso.

"Tu temperatura se ha establecido. Sin duda un buen indicativo Usagi. En lo que menos esperes estarás fuera de aquí"

Usagi sonrió ante esta noticia.

"Qué te parece la idea de salir de nuevo? Es una cálida mañana y estoy segura te hará muy bien. Después de todo, la salida de ayer demostró ser un éxito"

"Sí" Dijo Usagi emocionada

"Entonces no se diga más. Iré por una silla" Dijo Sorano saliendo del cuarto.

Mamoru se encontraba recargado a un lado de la puerta. Al escucharla abrir se incorporó. Hizo contacto visual con Sorano, pero fue rápido roto cuando ella pidió a una enfermera la silla de ruedas. Mamoru caminó hacia la puerta pero fue interceptado por Sorano.

"Hola Mamoru" Dijo Sorano en un murmullo

Mamoru suspiró profundamente "Hola"

"No crees que esto es demasiada casualidad. Es como si fuera tu destino encontrarme"

"Sorano-san, creo que ya comprobaste que no estoy disponible"

"Por favor Mamoru, como si eso importara" -Ledijo mientras colocaba las manos en su pecho – "Mh… esto que siento son músculos?"

Mamoru retrocedió molesto "Sorano…"

Fue interrumpido al momento que Sorano se lanzó rápidamente hacia él y susurró en su oído -"Eres pasional Mamoru y eso lo encuentro fascinante" - Y de igual forma se alejó de él para voltearse y aceptarle la silla de ruedas a una enfermera – "Es hora de llevar a Usagi a dar un paseo. El aire fresco siempre hace muy bien" – Y dicho esto entró a la habitación

Mamoru se quedó ahí parado y frustrado. No soportaba la idea de ver como alguien trataba de interponerse entre él y Usagi. Respiró profundamente y sonriendo entró al cuarto. La tranquilidad de Usagi iba primero. Ya habría tiempo para ponerle un alto a Sorano.

* * *

Shaken y Shura se encontraban de pie a las afueras del hospital. 

"Ya no hay Senshi de guardia. Extraño" Dijo Shura inquieto

"Se dieron cuenta que es inútil el querer detenernos por lo que decidieron esconderse" Dijo Shaken burlesco

"Ya te dije que no hay que subestimarlas"

"Por dios Shura! Hasta ahora no han logrado ni hacernos un rasguño. No me impresionaría ver como logramos salir de esto intactos. Fortello! Origina una explosión. Es hora de aclamar la presencia de las Senshi"

Fortello sacó su bastón y de un salto bajó del edificio donde estaban. La gente al verlo aparecer corrió temerosa mientras el de un impacto dejó caer el bastón originando un vacío y seguido de esto, el aire salió en forma de ráfaga arrasando todo a su paso.

* * *

"Qué sucede Rei?" Preguntó Hotaru alarmada al ver enderezarse a la sacerdotisa 

"Siento una energía poderosa"

Ami y Michiru chocaron en su computadora y espejo respectivamente comprobando las sospechas de Rei.

"Y qué estamos esperando?" Preguntó sarcásticamente Haruka.

* * *

"No sabía que nos iba a acompañar doctora" Dijo Mamoru sumamente incómodo. Esta repentina amistad entre Usagi y Sorano le molestaba. No era raro en Usagi hacer amigos, pero era obvio que por lo menos ahora Sorano se mostraba muy atenta con ella sólo para irritarlo. 

"Pues aprovecho la oportunidad y la compañía. No molesto o si?" Preguntó Sorano con un tono de inseguridad

"Claro que no! Nos encanta tenerla con nosotros, verdad Mamo-chan?"

"Mm…" Fue la única respuesta que Mamoru pudo darle sin dar evidencia de su descontento.

Unos gritos de auxilio erizaron la piel de Mamoru. Volteando a ver el origen vio gente correr desesperada de un extremo del hospital a la puerta de éste. Sorano corrió a la ayuda de una mujer que cayó al suelo al tener una herida en la pierna. Mamoru no sabía que hacer. Volteo a ver a Usagi que miraba desesperada a las personas. Inquieto, tomo la silla de Usagi para introducirla al hospital.

"Espera!" Gritó Usagi volteando y tomándole una mano

"Usako no es momento…"

"Un niño Mamo-chan! Tienes que ayudarlo" Dijo Usagi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mamoru alzó la vista para ver a un niño de 5 años parado entre la gente llorando, sin duda se encontraba perdido entre tanto alboroto. Mamoru sostuvo la respiración, la idea de dejar sola a Usako no le gustaba pero era obvio que si no ayudaba al niño terminaría por ser lastimado.

"No te muevas de aquí. Regreso" Le dijo Mamoru a Usagi frenético mientras corrió hacia el niño. De donde había salido tanta gente? Se preguntaba Mamoru mientras se abría paso entre la multitud. Cuando llegó a su objetivo lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cargó. Notó como el niño lo abrazaba temeroso. Mamoru inició el regreso donde recibió varios empujones pero salió intacto. Volteo en busca de Usagi pero encontró gente bloqueándole la vista. Preocupado al imaginar a Usagi entre ellos se lanzó a su búsqueda. Logró distinguir un maniobro y bruscamente empujó a un hombre que le estorbaba. Lo que vio lo congeló en el acto, la silla estaba vacía.

* * *

"Vaya vaya! Por fin aparecen, pensé que habían decidido esconderse" Dijo Shaken al ver a las Senshi frente a él 

"De ti? Nunca!" Contestó Haruka

"Eso me parece conmovedor. Fortello! Haznos los honores por favor!"

Fortello tomó su bastón y empezó a girarlo mientras se decidía que Senshi atacar primero.

"Alto ahí! No permitiré que arruines la paz de un lugar tan sagrado como un hospital. Yo soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna" La voz poseedora de esta frase detuvo la respiración de las Senshi. Todas voltearon a ver a Usagi que se mantenía de pie, transformada y mirando molesta a Shaken.

"Princesa, que agradable sorpresa! Como siempre es un placer verla de nuevo" - Dijo Shaken haciéndole una reverencia mientras Shura la miraba detenidamente – "Sólo espero que esta vez, no pierda el conocimiento" – Terminó con una sonrisa en los labios - "Fortello! Cambio de planes, hay que darle la cordial bienvenida a la princesa"

"Shaken…" Dijo Shura para ser interrumpido

"Espera!" – La voz de Fiethra hizo voltear a todos a verla. Contenta con la atención sonrió y levantando el brazo señaló a Sailor Moon – "Esa mujer es mía"

* * *

And that's it! See ya soon! 


	13. Dathra

Hola chicas! Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo de Eclipse. Me quiero disculpar por la tardanza pero estuve atorada con los finales y exposiciones, lograron succionarme por dos semanas pero ahora empiezo a respirar libremente de nuevo.

Agradezco por todos los reviews que me dejaron, me gusta saber cu opinión sobre la historia para saber si va en buen camino. Intentaré actualizar esta semana, prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por encontrar a mi vaga musa e inspirarme.

También invito a aquellas lectoras a que lean en el idioma inglés la historia de "Lost" escrita por mi amiga Auraluna y su servidora. La redacción tiene algunos problemas en los cuales estamos trabajando actualmente. Espero les guste.

Bueno, espero disfruten el fic y espero comentarios. Domo Arigatou! Ashja!

* * *

Eclipse

By Ashja

* * *

Las Senshi observaban incrédulas a su princesa. Qué hacía ella ahí? Cómo se había enterado de la llegada del enemigo? Dónde estaba Mamoru?

"Princesa, será un honor tener su futuro en mis manos" Dijo Fiethra esperando con ansías poder vengarse por el rechazo de Endymion. Se negaba a creer que por una debilidad carnal había sido humillada por el príncipe.

"Espera! Tu pelea no es con ella sino con nosotras!" Dijo Uranus parándose, junto con Neptuno, frente a la princesa.

"Senshi ingenua, que te hace pensar que un guardián perdería su tiempo contigo? Es absurdo creer que tú puedes detenerme" Dijo Fiethra burlescamente "Fortello, demostrémosle a las Senshi lo que es pelear para ganar"

Fortello sonrió ante la orden y de una intención se lanzó contra Pluto derrumbándola. Las Senshi voltearon incrédulas ante la velocidad que había empleado éste. Fortello sacó su bastón y de un golpe logró liberar del cuerpo de Pluto una gran cantidad de energía. Fiethra rápidamente conjuró una esfera negra para capturar la energía de la Senshi. Uranus al ver esto lanzó su ataque contra la esfera para ser absorbida por ésta. Mars y Mercury atacaron a Fortello pero fueron detenidas por Shura y Shaken.

"No tan rápido. Nosotros también queremos un poco de acción pero me pregunto si ustedes podrán otorgárnosla" Se burló Shaken

Neptuno y Saturn atacaron a Fortello logrando hacer contacto con él y alejarlo de Pluto. Fiethra al ver esto absorbió la esfera negra llenándose de energía.

"Ahora si princesa, estamos al mismo nivel. Preparada para ser derrotada?" Dijo mientras lanzaba unas ráfagas de fuego que fueron bloqueadas por unas rosas.

"No permitiré que la toques!" Gritó Tuxedo Mask mientras se colocaba frente a Moon.

"Endymion, me preguntaba cuando te dignarías a acompañarnos. He extrañado mucho ese cuerpo tuyo lleno de calor" Dijo Fiethra mientras observaba la cara de confusión de Sailor Moon con satisfacción.

"Tuxedo Mask, la conoces?" Preguntó Sailor Moon

Tuxedo calló mientras observaba a Fiethra

"Por supuesto que me conoce princesa, después de todo compartimos uno beso muy ardiente"

Usagi sintió como el aire era expulsado rápidamente de sus pulmones ante esta revelación. Mamo-chan se había besado con esa mujer? Cuándo?

"Cállate!" Gritó Tuxedo Mask

"No tienes porque avergonzarte Endymion. Yo disfruté mucho estar entre tus brazos y junto a ese impresionante abdomen"

"Silencio!" Tuxedo arrojó una rosa aturdido contra Fiethra la cual se carbonizó antes de tocarla.

"De qué está hablando esta mujer?" Preguntó Uranus alterada a Tuxedo

"Les explicaré luego" Contestó Mask

Los gritos de Neptuno y Saturn los distrajeron. Fortello había logrado deshacerse de ellas. Uranus observó el panorama. Mars y Mercury se esforzaban por atacar a Shaken y Shura, quienes sin esfuerzo esquivaban sus ataques. Setsuna yacía inconciente a un lado de Neptuno y Saturn quienes se empezaban a levantar con dificultad.

"Termina de atacar a la Senshi del tiempo Fortello" Dijo Fiethra

Fortello se acercó a Pluto y con su bastón continuó desprendiendo la energía de la Senshi. Uranus corrió hacia Pluto pero una pared de llamas la detuvo.

"Esa no es tu pelea Uranus. Creí que te encargarías de proteger a tu dulce princesa" Dijo Fiethra

"Y yo pensé que nunca perderías tu tiempo con una Senshi"

"Cierto! Pero creo interesante ver con placer como la cara de tu princesa se llena de sufrimiento al ver el cuerpo sin vida de una de sus más fieles protectoras"

El gritó de Mars y Mercury se escuchó al fondo. De repente Shura y Shaken aparecieron junto a Fiethra.

"Pluto!" El gritó de Neptuno volvió a distraerlos. El cuerpo de Pluto yacía pálido a los pies de Fortello mientras éste tenía acumulada mucha energía alrededor de su báculo. Fierthra al ver esto conjuró una esfera negra de energía.

"El tiempo de Chaos se acerca cada vez más y ustedes serán sus primeras víctimas!" Dijo Fiethra mientras empezaba a acumular la energía de Pluto en su esfera. Pero algo cortó el puerto. La esfera de energía se desvaneció de las manos de Fiethra dejando la energía libre en el ambiente.

"Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Shaken

Fiethra congeló su mirada incrédula en un punto hasta que en un movimiento lanzó unas ráfagas de fuego hacia una zona incendiándola.

"No has cambiado Fiethra, siempre tan impulsiva" La voz de un hombre inundó el oído de los presentes.

Todos miraban alrededor tratando de buscar al dueño de la voz. El gritó de Fortello acaparó la atención. Su cuerpo se encontraba estático, lo único movible era su gesticulación que mostraba una cara angustiada y llena de sufrimiento. De repente su cuerpo empezó a fragmentarse hasta que una explosión lo consumió dejando sólo las cenizas en su lugar. Las miradas de terror quedaron impresas en los testigos menos en la guardiana.

"No me digas que estás aquí para detenerme" Dijo Fiethra burlescamente mientras soltaba una carcajada

"Así es" Respondió una voz profunda y elegante.

"Quiero verte intentarlo" Dijo Fiethra altanera

Sailor Moon se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro. Volteo a ver a la persona para encontrarse frente a un hombre albino con ojos azul claro. Sus vestimentas eran similares a la de los guardianes Earthra y Fiethra. El hombre veía detenidamente a Fiethra.

"Estoy seguro que la princesa podrá hacerlo ella sola" Dijo el desconocido

Cuando las Uranus y Tuxedo escucharon la voz venir detrás de ellos voltearon rápidamente para ver al hombre junto a Sailor Moon. Tuxedo conjuró una rosa. El desconocido volteó a verlo y le sonrió delicadamente.

"No es recomendable darle la espalda a los verdaderos enemigos príncipe. De querer hacerle daño a tu princesa ya lo habría hecho"

"Veo con desilusión que lo dicho por Earthra era cierto. Eres un traidor" Dijo Fiethra

"Ustedes son los equivocados Fiethra"

"Quiero verte intentar detenerme Dathra" Dicho esto Fiethra volvió a conjurar una esfera negra.

"No tengo que intentarlo. La princesa lo hará por mí" Dijo Dathra volteando a ver a Sailor Moon quien lo veía confundida.

"Yo?" Preguntó Moon en tono bajo e incrédulo.

"Quién más sino la persona más pura?"

Fiethra empezó a acumular rápidamente la energía de Pluto.

"Sólo tiene que purificar la esfera princesa, para que la energía le regrese a su protectora"

Sailor Moon lo observó por unos segundos y después asintió. Concentrándose sacó el cristal de plata de su broche.

"Espera Usako! Aún no puedes controlar la energía del cristal" Dijo Tuxedo al entender lo que iba a suceder. Sabía que si Usagi usaba el cristal su vida peligraba.

Sailor Moon lo ignoró, la vida de Pluto yacía en sus manos. Tenía que salvarla. Purificando la energía del cristal la dirigió a la esfera negra.

La esfera empezó a cambiar su configuración. Fiethra la observó dudosa, levantó la mirada y vio a la princesa canalizando la energía hacia ella. Alterada ordenó a Shaken y Shura detenerla pero estos fueron detenidos por Uranus y Tuxedo. La esfera se difuminó en manos de Fiethra quien observó como la energía que tenía acumulada empezó a purificarse hasta desprenderse de la esfera y regresar al cuerpo de Pluto. Impotente fijó su mirada en Sailor Moon y Dathra. De no haber sido por él, la energía de Pluto sería suya. Tanto Tuxedo como las Senshi eran lentos para sacar conjeturas y habrían tardado en comprender que en efecto, el verdadero enemigo de Chaos siempre había sido la princesa de la luna.

Dathra había llegado para ayudarlos y dada la casualidad, justo cuando Sailor Moon había regresado. Eso significaba que Dathra estaba al pendiente de todo.

Llena de furia Fiethra se lanzó contra Sailor Moon, Dathra al verla venir alejó a Moon aventándola y recibiendo a Fiethra directamente. En una vuelta Dathra tenía a la guardiana debajo de él.

"Toma a tus diman y lárgate. Cuando veas a Earthra dile que no permitiré a esta locura seguir avanzando" Dicho esto se levantó y lanzó hacía Fiethra ondas de sonido que la hicieron gritar de dolor. Shaken y Shura corrieron hacia ella.

"Esto no se acaba aquí Dathra! Sólo necesito reestablecer mis energías y pronto te tendré a mis pies pidiéndome te perdone"

"Ya veremos si la princesa te permite tal cosa ahora que ya conoce la forma de detenerte" Dijo Dathra para después ver como Shaken y Shura desaparecían con Fiethra en los brazos.

Sailor Moon volteó a ver a Dathra quien tras sonreírle desapareció.

"Usako estás bien?" Dijo Tuxedo Mask corriendo hacía donde Moon se encontraba sentada en el suelo tras el empujón de Dathra.

Sailor Moon volteo a verlo y se destransformó

"Hay que checar a las chicas y destransformarlas antes de que salga la gente del hospital" Dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia donde Pluto yacía. Mamoru la siguió con la mirada. Conocía una excusa cuando la veía y era obvio que Usagi había usado una. Fiethra había logrado alejar a Usagi de él por el momento, pero Mamoru no dejaría que eso progresara. No podría soportar perder a Usagi por algo así. Honestamente la idea de perderla lo llenaba de ansiedad.

Cuando Usagi llegó con Pluto vio como ésta empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento. Michiru checaba a Hotaru mientras Haruka estaba con Mars y Mercury.

"Tenemos que irnos. Mamoru ayúdame con Mercury" Dijo Uranus tomando el cuerpo de Mars.

Michiru cargó a Hotaru mientras Usagi ayudaba a Pluto. Tuxedo cargó a Mercury y juntos huyeron de la zona.

* * *

Todas se dirigieron al departamento de Haruka y Michiru para recostar a Ami, Rei y Hotaru. Setsuna se encontraba mucho mejor y estaba sentada en la sala con Haruka y Mamoru mientras Usagi y Michiru calentaban te y bocadillos.

Usagi empezó a sacar las tazas de té de la alacena pero el temblor de sus manos las sacudía. Michiru al notar esto quitó suavemente el juego de porcelana de sus manos.

"Lo siento, aún estoy algo débil por la energía que usé contra Fiethra" Dijo Usagi avergonzada.

"No te preocupes por eso… estás segura de estar bien?"

"Sí!" Respondió rápidamente Usagi

Michiru se le quedó viendo detenidamente y la tomó de los hombros

"No estás bien Usagi-chan, que tienes?"

"Dónde están Makoto y Minako?"

Michiru suspiró profundamente

"Fueron atacadas y están internadas en el hospital"

"Por qué no me dijeron nada?"

"Estabas recuperándote Usagi. Ya comprobaste que tan importante eres para las Senshi. Una noticia así sólo te inquietaría"

"Pero ellas están bien?"

"Sí, sólo débiles pero fuera de peligro"

"Me alegro"

"Pero eso no es todo lo que tienes verdad?"

Usagi negó con la cabeza

"Fiethra dijo algo de Mamo-chan…"

"QUE TÚ QUE!" El gritó de Haruka, proveniente de la sala, las interrumpió.

Michiru conocía ese grito demasiado bien. Corrió hacía la sala sólo para ver a Haruka encima de Mamoru quien trataba de alejarla y a Setsuna quien la jalaba sin éxito.

"Haruka Tenoh!" El grito de Michiru detuvo en seco a Haruka quien tras pasar saliva volteo a verla

"Michi, esto no es lo que parece" Susurro Haruka

"En serio? Porque a mi me parece que estas intentando ahorcar a Mamoru-san"

"Bueno, ahora que lo pones así…"

"Haruka!"

"Es que si supieras lo que acaba de decirme!"

"Suficiente!" Dijo Michiru caminando hacia Haruka y alejándola de Mamoru "Deja que Mamoru me explique. No confío en tus versiones!"

"Yo preferiría explicar esto sólo a Usagi, en privado" Dijo Mamoru una vez repuesto del ataque.

Usagi titubeó pero asintió. Mamoru le tomó la mano y la sacó al balcón. Haruka tenía la intención de seguirlos pero Michiru la detuvo.

"A dónde vas?" Preguntó Michiru mientras se colocaba frente a Haruka

"No es obvio, mi pobre Odango no puede estar sola con ese sinvergüenza"

"Yo creo que exageras Haruka. Mamoru no dijo nada malo" Dijo Setsuna

"Qué fue lo que dijo Setsuna?" Preguntó Michiru

"Nos platicó mas detalladamente lo sucedido ayer, cuando Fiethra lo visitó"

* * *

Usagi y Mamoru estaban uno al lado del otro observando el atardecer. Mamoru la miraba de reojo mientras buscaba las palabras indicadas.

"Usako, lo que dijo Fiethra…"

"Es cierto?"

"Sí" Dijo Mamoru tras suspirar derrotado

Usagi agachó la cabeza tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sintió como Mamoru cubría su mano con la de él.

"Vine al departamento a bañarme y dormir. Estaba descansando cuando llegó Fiethra y me paralizó. Tenía planeado robarme la energía pero logré distraerla al responder el beso que me dio. Sólo la besé para quitármela de encima. Después de discutir intentó robarla de nuevo pero gracias a ti no pudo. Parece que cuando usaste mi cristal para derrotar a Neherenia lo purificaste, lo que impidió a Fiethra pudiera siquiera acercarse a él"

Mamoru espero impacientemente la respuesta de Usagi pero ésta se mantenía inmóvil. El único movimiento que hizo fue alejar su mano de la de él.

"Usako…"

"Te creo Mamo-chan…" Lo volteo a ver lentamente

Mamoru sonrió frente a su aceptación

"Pero prométeme que cualquier cosa me lo dirás. No me gusta enterarme de estas cosas por medio de tus admiradoras"

Mamoru sonrió y la abrazó

"Te lo prometo"

Usagi respondió el abrazo y cerró los ojos. Le llenaba de inseguridad ver como las mujeres se veían atraídas por Mamoru. Si cuando estaban en buenos términos temía que por cualquier cosa pudiera perderlo, ahora el imaginárselo con esa mujer encima de él la llenaba de temor. Sólo quedaba confiar en Mamoru… pero sentía que esto no era todo por lo que tendrían que pasar.

* * *

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! 


	14. Sofocante inseguridad

HOLA HOLA HOLA! Otra vez mil perdones pero quien diría que prepararse para la fiesta de graduación puede ser tan complicado y exhaustivo? Gracias a Dios ya terminó!

Aquí les tengo un nuevo "chapter", espero les agrade. Gracias por los reviews y espero muchos más! (eso les pasa por mal acostumbrarme hahahahahaha)

* * *

Eclipse

By Ashja

* * *

Mamoru, Usagi y Haruka se dirigieron al hospital dejando a Michiru y Setsuna a cargo de Rei y Ami, quienes ya habían recuperado el sentido pero estaban aún heridas de la batalla.

Una vez en el hospital, Haruka se dirigió al piso donde estaban Makoto y Minako para ver como estaban. Usagi y Mamoru se dirigieron a la central de enfermeras para realizar los papeleos necesarios para dar de alta a Usagi. Era obvio que en estos momentos lo último que necesitaban era a Usagi internada siendo ella la clave para detener a los guardianes.

La enferma a cargode ese turno, al ver a Usagi, se sobresaltó y corrió hacia ella.

"Tsukino-san! Por fin ha aparecido! Hemos estado muy preocupados por usted. Después del ataque no sabíamos nada de su paradero!"

"Lo siento pero mi novio me refugió hasta que el ataque hubiera cedido" Dijo Usagi sonriéndole serenamente a la enfermera

"Buen detalle de su novio Usagi-chan, pero eso no explica que hace de pie hablando y no dirigiéndose a su habitación" La voz de Sorano interrumpió al trío.

"Dr. Takeshi" Dijo Usagi

"Vamos Usagi, es hora de realizarte un chaqueo para ver que no te hayas descompensado"

"De eso necesitamos hablar" Interrumpió Mamoru

"Hay algún problema?" Preguntó Sorano

"Lo que sucede es que deseo darme de alta" Continuó Usagi

"Desea darse de alta? Pero… eso no es posible. Además usted es menor de edad y necesita el consentimiento informado por parte de sus padres" Interrumpió la enfermera

"Pero la opinión de otro médico podría ser suficiente" Aclaró Mamoru

"Otro médico?" Preguntó Sorano

"Así es" Dijo Mamoru mientras mostraba el fólder que cargaba en la mano donde se encontraban varios papeles de chequeo e informes médicos donde se indicaba que Usagi estaba en condiciones de abandonar el hospital.

Sorano leyó atenta el informe principal para encontrarse al pie de la hoja el nombre y firma de no otro que el Dr. Chiba Mamoru.

"Ya veo… con que usted es médico Chiba-san"

"Así es"

"Entonces no tenemos más que hacer. Enferma, páseme por favor el formato de las altas. Llenaré la hoja de retiro"

Usagi exhaló al escuchar la noticia… temía que hubiera complicaciones.

"Pero antes tendría que realizar un último chequeo a Usagi para así corroborar su diagnóstico Dr. Chiba. Es política del hospital" Dijo Sorano

"No veo el problema. Verá como mi diagnóstico es certero"

"Pero permítame comprobarlo. Me sigues Usagi-chan? Pasemos a mi consultorio"

Mamoru vio inquieto como Usagi desaparecía tras Sorano. No el preocupaba el diagnóstico, ya que no era falso. Impresionantemente Usagi había logrado una recuperacióncompleta de un día a otro, y aunque le costara aceptarlo había ocurrido bajo los cuidados de Sorano y sus peculiares salidas en la tarde. Las senshi se preguntaban como él no la había atendido pero en esos momentos donde Usagi había estado tan inestable su temor por perderla había tomado lo mejor de él impidiéndole poder ayudarla el mismo. Prefirió meter el permiso de vacaciones y quedarse a su lado que atenderla. Pero algo que él si no podía controlar era aquello que podría ocurrir con Sorano tan cerca de Usagi…

"Por favor recuéstate en la cama Usagi-chan, te haré un examen de rutina" Dijo Sorano mientras tomaba el estetoscopio de su escritorio. Le pidió a Usagi que realizará variasejercicos corporalespara culminar el chequeo con la toma de los signos vitales.

"Te voy a extrañar mucho Usagi-chan, pocas veces se tiene un paciente tan alegre como tú" Dijo Sorano mientras escuchaba el sonido de la respiración de Usagi "Y más cuando la paciente tiene un novio tan atractivo como Chiba-san"

Sorano notó como Usagi alteró la frecuencia de su respiración y sonrió ante esto. Era obvio que a Usagi le molestó esta declaración.

"Siento ser tan abierta Usagi, pero estoy segura que no he sido la única que te lo ha dicho, o sí?

"No, no ha sido la única"

"Por qué lo dices con ese desagrado? Acaso te molesté?"

"No! No es eso… es sólo que a veces es cansado que te lo digan tantas veces… tantas mujeres…"

"Acaso estás insegura de Chiba-san Usagi?"

Usagi calló… sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas ante este comentario… el sentimiento de imaginarse a Mamoru en los brazos de Fiethra aún estaba presente.

"Usagi… se que es difícil cuando Mamoru es mayor que tú… y tan atractivo, digo, podría tener a cualquier mujer… y bueno… tú eres tan joven…"

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Usagi

"Es lógico el sentirse insegura… con un hombre así de impresionante… yo no lo dejaría fuera de mi vista ni un segundo!"

Las lágrimas cayeron en los puños cerrados de Usagi que mantenía firmes en sus piernas.

"Yo confío en Mamo-chan"

"Estás segura Usagi? Por qué no me demuestras eso..."

"Lo se, pero… yo confío en él"

"Usagi… estás segura que Mamoru, la fin y al cabo hombre, te ha sido totalmente fiel? Qué a pesar de tener a todas esas mujeres se contiene? Qué cada vez que su imaginación se fija en la mujer sólo tu imagen baña su mente?"

"Yo…"

"Qué nunca a dado segundas miradas, segundos pensamientos a una mujer bonita que le sonríe? No me impresionaría saber que hasta un beso pudo haberles dado"

Usagi no pudo más, se alejó de Sorano quebrada en llanto.

"No! No estoy segura! Se que Mamoru no puede pensar así de mí! Soy tan poco para él! Tan poco!"

"Usagi… siento haberte alterado así" Dijo Sorano acercándose a ella y abrazándola

"Mamo-chan…"

"Tranquila Usagi. Estoy segura que pronto todas tus dudas se aclararán … " Dijo Sorano con una sonrisa en los labios mientras abrazaba a Usagi.

Mamoru se impacientaba cada vez más, Usagi ya había estado definitivamente más tiempo del requerido para un chequeo en el consultorio de Sorano. Empezó a caminar de un lado para el otro con toda la inconciente intención de dejar una canaladura en el piso tras tantas repeticiones. Fuera de control, Mamoru se dirigió a la puerta del consultorio y tocó. Esta espera lo estaba matando!

El toque de la puerta sobresaltó a Usagi y Sorano. Usagi se separó de la doctora y se secó las lágrimas mientras Sorano respondía a la puerta. Al ver a Mamoru sonrió.

"Chiba-san se le ofrece algo?"

"Sólo quería saber si todo esta bien. Llevan mucho tiempo…"

"Por supuesto que estamos bien… nada más permita a Usagi arreglarse y lo alcanzaremos en la sala de espera… donde la gente espera" Dijo Sorano burlona y gozosa de haber comprobado como la relación de estos dos era tan frágil.

Mamoru la miró fijamente… algo lo inquietaba. Cuando empezaba a retirarse escuchó un sollozo… una toma de aire que solo inundaba sus oídos cuando Usagi lloraba. Alarmado dio un paso hacia ella pero Sorano lo detuvo.

"En la sala de espera Chiba-san!" Y tras esto cerró la puerta

Mamoru fijó su mirada en el trozo de madera que lo separaba de Usagi. Podía apostar su vida a que sus sospechas no eran erróneas, Usagi estaba llorando pero por qué? Esto sólo logró impacientarlo más. Terco se recargó en la pared frente a la puerta del consultorio, tenía que estar cerca por cualquier cosa.

Así fue como Haruka lo encontró. Como la típica imagen de un niño testarudo. Recargado con los brazos cruzados, la boca cerrada bajo presión logrando palidecerlos y sus mirada fija al frente.

"Mamoru, se puede saber ahora que haces?"

Mamoru no se movió

"Mamoru!... Y Usagi? La perdiste de nuevo verdad?"

Mamoru volteó molesto a ver a Haruka, empujándose de la pared se dirigió a ella rápidamente e irritado.

"No digas tonterías, la doctora… TÚ doctora la está revisando en este momento"

"Mi doctora?"

"Sí! Aquella a quien con tanta simpatíaosastepresentarte en el estacionamiento!"

"Sorano?"

"Quién más?"

"Pues no se… con eso de que eres TAN POPULAR!"

"Haruka…"

"Vamos Mamoru, no te irrites. Yo se lo que es tener a las mujeres rendidas a tus pies, después de todo, a mi me pasa lo mismo"

"Yo no quiero tener a las mujeres rendidas a mis pies"

"Me vas a decir que no te gusta ver como esas mujeres se te quedan viendo con esos ojos llenos de luz y admiración"

"No"

"Ni los de Odango?"

"Usako no es cualquier mujer… y no necesita arrastrarse a mis pies ni verme con admiración, ya que el que anda así en esta relación soy yo!"

"Siempre te exasperas así cuando hablas de Usagi?"

"Sólo cuando alguien se quiere meter en una relación que no es la suya"

"Yo tengo el derecho de hacerlo, soy su protectora"

"Su chismosa protectora"

"Touche!"

Mamoru se volteó hacia la puerta… sólo para encontrarla nuevamente cerrada.

"Y cuánto tiempo llevan?"

"Como media hora"

"Y qué se supone están haciendo?"

"Un chequeo de rutina para dar de alta a Usako"

"Creí que con tus referencias seria más que suficiente"

"Política hospitalaria"

"Y se necesita tanto tiempo para un chequeo de rutina?"

"No! Por eso estoy así!"

"Calma Mamoru! A este paso te va a dar un infarto"

"Si tan sólo no hubieras hecho grande lo de Sorano…"

"Hey! A mi no me culpes! Tú no lo negaste!"

"Claro que sí!"

"No en ese momento!"

"Pero ella sabe que Usako es mi novia"

"Y entonces por qué te preocupas?"

"Por qué no le importa"

"Wow! Esa Sorano sabe lo que quiere"

En ese momento la puerta del consultorio se abrió. Sorano salió seguida de una alegre Usagi

"Bueno Chiba-san, parece que su diagnóstico fue certero, Usagi se ha recuperado de una forma sorprendente!"

Mamoru mantenía su mirada fija en Usagi quien se rehusaba a hacer contacto visual con él

"Entonces ya se puede ir?" Preguntó Haruka al ver a Mamoru perdido

"Sí, sólo firmaré unos permisos para que puedan desalojar el hospital"

"Mientras recojamos tus cosas de la habitación Odango"

"Hai!" Respondió Usagi siguiendo a Haruka

Mamoru se quedó atrás y volteó a ver a Sorano quien lo miraba pícara

"Me has extrañado Mamoru?"

"Uno no puede extrañar lo que no le importa"

"Ouch! Que cruel puedes ser Mamoru… eso me gusta"

"Escúchame Sorano. Ahora que Usagi sea dada de alta no te quiero volver a ver"

"Yo no estaría tan segura Mamoru, yo creo que nuestros destinos se cruzaran más temprano de lo que te imaginas"

"Pues haré lo posible porque no sea así"

"Ya veremos si en un tiempo sigues pensando lo mismo, mi sexy Mamoru"

Dicho esto se dirigió hacia la central de enfermeras por unas hojas que empezó a firmar. Mamoru se quedó parado y preocupado. Usagi había salido extraña del consultorio, Sorano se veía tranquila, muy tranquila… algo no estaba bien.

* * *

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! 


	15. El punto débil

Hola chicas! Cómo están? Espero que bien cada una de ustedes.

Otra vez me quiero DISCULPAR por el retraso. Estuve atorada con unos trámites universitarios pero por fin tuve tiempo de sentarme y terminar este capítulo. Espero les guste.

Gracias por los reviews y espero más eh? jajajajajaja. Ahora si, agarren una buena taza de té, un cigarrito para las fumadoras o algo más engordador y ENJOY!

* * *

Eclipse

By Ashja

* * *

Shaken y Shura entraron derrotados al gran salón. Earthra los esperaba paciente con los brazos cruzados y siguiéndolos con la mirada.

"Y Fiethra?" Preguntó Earthra para notar como ésta entraba lentamente al salón sosteniéndole la mirada.

"Aquí Earthra"

"Se puede saber la razón por la cual me desobedeciste?"

"No es obvio? Para agilizar nuestro planes"

"Planes que gracias a tu terquedad terminaron por estancarse!"

"Todo iba excelente hasta ese traidor de Dathra apareció! Él fue quien logró hacer comprender a estos terrícolas como derrotarnos!"

"Pero si no fuera por ti Dathra aún no habría aparecido! Explícame por qué cuando yo ataqué a las Senshi él no hizo acto de presencia? Simple, porque actué con inteligencia! Tu presencia en la pelea de hoy sólo originó complicaciones! A partir de este momento harás exclusivamente lo que yo te diga. Te quedó claro?"

"Si no tengo de otra…"

"No! No tienes de otra! Ahora bien... necesitamos otro papiro para dar origen a otro youma… ya que gracias a ti perdimos a Fortello"

"Iré por Shohura… él guarda los papiros y el pincel" Dijo Shura saliendo del salón.

"El ataque que realizaremos de ahora en adelante será múltiple" Dijo Earthra mientras miraba las esferas, cunas de los guardianes.

"Múltiple?" Preguntó Shaken

"Así es pequeño diman… La princesa sabe como detenernos pero no puede estar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo, verdad? Separaremos a las Senshi y robaremos su energía. No será igual de vasta como lo tenía contemplado pero lograremos traer a Vothra a su primer estado"

"Y yo?" Preguntó Fiethra enfurecida

"Tú que?"

"Necesitamos recuperar mis energías! Es esencial para poder atrapar a Dathra"

"Tú no eres esencial para nada. Además Dathra ya hizo lo que quería evitar, que es tener contacto con las Senshi. Por el momento nos concentraremos en ganar terreno. Con Vothra despierto será fácil terminar de desarrollarlo a él y buscarle a ambos su energía faltante"

"Y qué se supone haré mientras yo?"

"Observar Fiethra, observar"

Fiethra lo miró llena de odio y salió azotando las puertas del gran salón.

"Eso pasa cuando trabajas con una mujer" Dijo Earthra despectivamente

* * *

Usagi y Haruka recogían las cosas del cuarto del hospital en silencio. Haruka la miraba de reojo preocupada. Había notado la inquietud de Usagi cuando salió del consultorio de Sorano y el como había evitado a Mamoru.

"Haruka…"

"Si Odango"

"Estaba pensando… si regreso con mis padres no los pondría en peligro? Con el enemigo sabiendo nuestras identidades y siendo yo la clave para derrotarlos…"

"Eso mismo había pensando yo. Lo más conveniente sería quedarte con alguna de nosotras… o Mamoru"

"Sí…" Haruka observó como Usagi titubeo

"Odango… estás bien?"

"Sí" Respondió rápidamente Usagi

"Sabes que para cualquier cosa… yo estoy aquí verdad?"

"Sí Haruka, muchas gracias"

"Cualquier cosa Odango…"

* * *

Mamoru caminaba lentamente hacia el cuarto recapitulando todo lo ocurrido. Al llegar a la puerta y proponerse abrirla está fue abierta primero por Haruka quien llevaba en una mano la maleta de Usagi.

"Ya tienen todo?" Preguntó Mamoru

"Sí, Odango no tenía muchas cosas aquí"

"Bien, entonces bajemos a ver a las chicas y después llevaré a Usako a su casa"

"No creo que eso se una buena idea Mamoru"

"Perdón?"

"Odango y yo estuvimos hablando… el que ella regrese a su casa pondría en peligro a los Tsukino. Lo mejor será que se quedé con alguna de nosotras"

"O conmigo"

"O contigo…"

"Y Usako?" Preguntó Mamoru notando por primera vez que ella no estaba

"Se adelantó a ver a las chicas"

"Entonces vayamos…"

"Mamoru espera"

"Qué sucede"

"Es sobre Usagi… no la notaste un poco extraña después de salir del consultorio de Sorano?"

"Sí"

"Crees que le haya dicho o hecho algo?"

"No lo se… De haber sido así Usako habría dicho algo no?"

"Lo mismo pensé yo… pero Odango también suele guardarse las cosas de más importancia, como cuando estaba perdiendo energía… y hay algo que estoy segura oculta en este momento"

"Tú también lo notaste"

"Así es, no eres el único que la conoce Mamoru"

"No quiero desconfiar de ella, se que cuando esté lista me lo dirá"

"No si tiene que ver contigo"

"Conmigo?"

"Usagi… Odango está rara desde el enfrentamiento con Fiethra Mamoru, la noticia de que te besaste con esa cosa no la tomó muy bien"

"Pero no fue mi intención…"

"Aunque me cueste aceptarlo lo se… pero ella no. No es la primera vez que Usagi se pone así, digo, ya casi un año que perdí la cuenta de los acercamientos que has tenido con otras mujeres. Si yo me molesto no puedo ni imaginar lo que ha de sentir mi pequeña Koneko"

"Cuáles acercamientos? Yo no he tenido ningún…"

"Mamoru, seamos realistas. Tan sólo en The Arcade, cuántas mujeres no se te han acercado a anunciarte su amor eterno, o entregarte regalos o cartas y no se que tanta cosa más!"

"Pero yo no…"

"Sí tú no las aceptas pero existen! Varias de esas mujeres lo han hecho enfrente de Usagi! Imagínate que fuera al revés, tú no te sentirías algo cansado?"

"Sí pero Usako sabe que ella es la única!"

"Estás seguro que lo sabe Mamoru?"

La mirada de Haruka llena de honestidad congeló el cuerpo de Mamoru… Usagi lo sabía no?

* * *

"Cómo te sientes Mako-chan?" Preguntó Usagi a su amiga que estaba recostada en la cama. Hacía unos minutos que Makoto había recuperado el conocimiento. Los médicos lo atribuían a su buena condición física y su fotaleza.

"Mucho mejor Usagi-chan, y tú?"

"Yo ya estoy totalmente recuperada. Hoy me dieron de alta"

"En serio? Yo no puedo esperar para salir de aquí y eso que llevo poco tiempo internada"

"Sí, estar en un hospital es horrible!" Dijo Usagi dramáticamente

"Y no sabes nada de Mina-chan?" Preguntó Makoto

"Aún no reacciona"

"Es comprensible… el enemigo se encargó de dejarnos succionarnos toda la energía"

"Lo siento mucho Mako-chan"

"Tú no tienes de que disculparte Usagi-chan… tú también estuviste hospitalizada e inconciente por mucho tiempo"

"Pero si yo hubiera compartido con ustedes lo que me sucedía nada de esto estaría pasando" Dijo Usagi con lágrimas en los ojos

"Usagi-chan… yo se que lo hiciste para no preocuparnos… tus intenciones eran buenas"

"Mako-chan…"

Usagi abrazó a Makoto conmovida por sus palabras. Saber que tenía amigas como ella que la apoyaban a pesar de todo la llenaba de alegría.

"Por lo que veo eres muy popular Usagi-chan" La voz de Sorano las hizo separarse

"Dra. Takeshi" Dijo Usagi al verla. Desde aquella conversación en el consultorio se sentía incomoda junto a ella. Había compartido sus inseguridades, aquellas que ni Luna, a pesar de sospecharlas, había escuchado salir de su boca.

"Si nos permites Usagi, revisare a Kino-san. Tengo que cerciorarme de que se encuentre tan bien como parece. Además es extraño ver a alguien despertar tan pronto después de la energía que le quitaron"

"Esta bien, regreso Mako-chan"

"Tranquila Usagi-chan, todo va a estar bien" Dijo Makoto guiñándole el ojo a Usagi mientras la veía partir.

Fuera del cuarto Usagi encontró a Haruka y Mamoru esperándola.

"Cómo esta Makoto?" Preguntó Mamoru

"Ya despertó"

"Tan pronto?" Preguntó una sorprendida Haruka

"A mi no me extraña, Makoto-chan siempre ha sido muy resistente" Dijo Mamoru

"No sabes cuando la darán de alta?" Preguntó Haruka a Usagi

"No. En este momento la Dra. Takeshi la está revisando"

Haruka y Mamoru intercambiaron miradas. Habían olvidado que ella estaba a cargo de Makoto y Minako.

"Entonces yo me quedaré aquí con ella. Minako tiene a sus papás con ella pero Makoto está sola" Dijo Haruka

"Yo me quedo contigo" Dijo Usagi

"No Odango, tu tienes que seguir descansando. No podemos confiarnos aún de tu recuperación" Dijo Haruka afectivamente

"Pero… a donde voy a ir?"

"Te quedaras conmigo" Dijo Mamoru

"Y mis padres?"

"Haruka y yo estuvimos pensando sobre la excusa que usaremos con tus padres… y creo obtuvimos una bastante decente"

"La cual es?"

"Les diremos que estás en casa de Makoto cuidándola" Dijo Haruka

"Pero Makoto sigue internada"

"Pero eso tus papás no lo saben Odango. Dudo que sepan de primera instancia que está internada. Ellos saben que Makoto no tiene familia por lo que será fácil que te dejen" Contestó Haruka

"Y si empiezan a decir que yo también estoy débil? Además voy saliendo del hospital y ellos no querrán que me esfuerce!"

"Eso será sencillo! Primero Mamoru te llevará a tu casa donde yo te llamaré para darte la noticia de Makoto, tú empezarás a llorar, cosa que te sale perfecto por cierto, y como tus padres no pueden soportar verte triste te dejarán sin pensarlo dos veces"

"Haruka-baka! Yo no tengo esa clase de poder sobre mis padres!"

"Por favor Odango! Si hasta mi me haces titubear!"

"Mamo-chan! Dile a esta baka que eso es mentira!"

"Lo siento Usako pero sabes que esa es tu arma letal conmigo"

Usagi se sonrojo ante su respuesta

"Entonces ya está! Tienen 20 minutos para llegar a casa de Odango para que yo llame, está bien?"

"Haruka-baka" Dijo Usagi partiendo con un Mamoru sonriente siguiéndola.

Una vez en el estacionamiento Usagi se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Se tendría que quedar con Mamoru… la baka de Haruka la había distraído de lo importante en este momento!

"Mamo-chan… estás seguro de quererme contigo estos días?"

"De qué hablas Usako?" Dijo Mamoru mientras ponía la maleta en la cajuela

"Nada… no es nada"

Mamoru la siguió con la mirada y después de un suspiro se dirigió a la puerta del conductor.

* * *

Ikuko palideció al ver a su hija en la puerta de la casa

"Usagi-chan, qué haces aquí? Estás bien? Pasó algo? Te corrieron del hospital? Rompiste algo verdad?"

"Mama! Claro que no!" Dijo una ruborizada Usagi

"Usagi-chan ya está bien Tsukino-san. Su doctora la dio de alta ya que se ha repuesto rápidamente"

"Pero si apenas hace dos días…"

"Lo se mamá, pero ya estoy bien!"

"Es un milagro!" Dijo Ikuko conmovida y abrazando a su hija. Después de todo no hace una semana le habían llamado para decirle que estaba internada e inconciente!

El teléfono se escuchó al fondo. Ikuko se disculpó y contestó.

"Hija te llama un tal Haruka. Se oye alterado!" Dijo Ikuko preocupada mientras le pasaba el auricular a su hija

"Moshi moshi. Habla Usagi" Contestó mientras empezaba a formar lágrimas en los ojos

"Mako-chan?... Pero está bien no?... Dónde está?... En su departamento?... Sola?... No hay quién se pueda quedar con ella?... Entiendo… Si, le pediré permiso a mi mamá… Pero está bien verdad Haruka… _sniff…_ No me estás mintiendo?..._ Sniff…_ Ok, bye"

"Qué pasa Usako?" Preguntó Mamoru fingiendo preocupación

"Mako-chan… _Sniff_… Enferma… _Sniff_… tengo que ir mama… _sniff_… está grave… sniff… y sola!" Justo aquí Usagi se soltó a llorar

Ikuko no tuvo el corazón para decirle que no. A pesar de querer tener a Usagi bajo sus cuidados para evitar que algo así le sucediera de nuevo, sabía lo importante que eran para su hija las amigas, sobretodo las cercanas como Makoto.

"Puedes ir… pero te cuidas! Llámame para saber como estás y por cualquier cosa, está bien Usagi?"

"Sí mamá, voy rápido por mis cosas" Dijo Usagi subiendo rápidamente las escaleras

"Estás seguro que Usagi ya se encuentra recuperada Mamoru?"

"Si Tsukino-san"

"No me queda más que esperar a su padre… no quiero saber como se pondrá ante esta noticia"

* * *

"Haruka-baka tenía razón" Dijo Usagi mientras Mamoru manejaba el carro.

"Pero creo que no es necesario que se lo digas. Sabemos como se letiende asubir el ego y la verdad no creo que necesite esa clase de refuerzo, ella sola puede"

"Mamo-chan por qué Haruka y tú se la pasan peleando?"

"Simple, nuestros egos chocan"

"Mamoru-baka"

* * *

"Ya tenemos tres youmas listos Earthra. Sabes como distribuirás el ataque?" Preguntó Shohuka

"Mandaremos a Shaken a encontrarse con la princesa mientras Sartella roba la energía de los terrícolas. Mientras Shura y yo atacaremos por nuestra parte a las Senshi. Es bastante simple" Dijo Earthra confiado

"Al parecer esta nueva táctica dará mucha velocidad a nuestro plan después de todo"

"Así es… gastaremos papiros pero es lo mejor… con los cuatro guardianes de pie ya no se necesitaran youmas"

"Earthra-san" La voz de una mujer interrumpió la plática entre los hombres

"Shaho, se puede saber dónde te metiste?" Preguntó Shohuka alterado

"Andaba cumpliendo una misión que yo le impuse" Respondió Earthra tranquilamente

"Misión?" Preguntó Shohuka intrigado.

"Si nos disculpas Shohuka. Shaho tiene información clave para nuestro éxito" Dijo Earthra saliendo del salón con Shaho detrás de él.

* * *

"Encontraste el punto débil de la princesa Shaho?"

"Sí señor. Ha decir verdad me sorprendió su simpleza"

"Simpleza? Es una debilidad humana?"

"Sí"

"Me lo esperaba. Cuál es?"

"Inseguridad. La princesa está llena de inseguridades"

"Eso es interesante. Lo sospechaba pero con esto afirmado empiezo a crear una nueva idea en mi mente"

"El príncipe Endymion es definitivamente un factor importante en esta inseguridad"

"El protector?"

"Así es"

"Entiendo… creo que después de todo Fiethra tendrá algo que hacer a parte de observar"

"Sin sus protectores la princesa quedara expuesta"

"No hay que confiarnos tanto. Después de todo fue la misma táctica que Galaxia utilizó y aún así fue derrotada. Empezaremos por el único eslabón que Galaxia no supo aprovechar. Qué dices Shaho, crees que al doctor Chiba le incomodaría una visita?"

"Mía? Nunca" Dijo Shaho con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Mamoru Chiba no sabrá que lo tocó. No esta vez.

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo y reviews! Sayonara


	16. Una derrota más

Hola chicas! He aquí el otro cap! Espero lo disfruten y gracias por los reviews!

* * *

Eclipse 

By Ashja

* * *

Mamoru y Usagi llegaron al departamento. Mamoru colocó la pequeña maleta de Usagi en su habitación mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá de la sala. 

"Quieres algo de comer Usako? Para ordenarlo por teléfono ya que no he tenido tiempo de surtir el refrigerador"

"No tengo antojo de nada…"

Mamoru la miró sorprendido. Usagi sin apetito?

"Necesitas comer algo Usako, para reponer la energía que ocupaste para salvar a Setsuna"

Usagi lo miró por un largo tiempo para terminar sonriendo.

"Esta bien… una pizza?" Sugirió

Mamoru asintió sonriendo "La ordenaré"

"Ok"

Mamoru tomó el inalámbrico de la sala y fue por el teléfono a la cocina. Usagi se quedó sola con sus pensamientos. Sus ojos persiguieron los rincones de la sala mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido. No hace unas semanas todo estaba tranquilo y ahora… la paz no parecía estar cerca de ellos. Las Senshi en peligro, los guardianes con un conocimiento sobre ellos que nunca antes se había dado… todo era complicado.

"Listo! Quieres algo de tomar en lo que esperamos que llegue? Quieres descansar?"

"Un vaso de agua estaría bien"

"Perfecto. Voy por él"

Mamoru siempre tan atento. Usagi no podía quejarse de él. Como novio era excelente. Siempre se preocupaba por mantenerla feliz, por cumplirle cualquier petición… como si realmente la amara.

"Aquí tienes. Quieres ver la televisión mientras?"

"Sí"

Mamoru se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y empezó a escanear los canales.

"Quieres ver algo en particular?"

"Lo que tú quieras esta bien"

"Está esta caricatura que tanto te gusta"

"Eso estaría"

"Ok"

El silencio volvió a envolverlos

"Te sientes bien?"

"Sí Mamo-chan"

"No quieres nada más?"

"No"

"Ok"

Silencio… silencio

"Tienes frío? Te traeré una cobija"

"Mamo-chan, de verdad estoy bien"

"Pero…"

"Tranquilo Mamo-chan. Estoy contigo, a salvo"

"Usako…"

"Ven" Dijo Usagi mientras abría sus brazos. Mamoru tomó la invitación y se dejó abrazar por Usagi

"Debería ser yo el que debería tenerte en mis brazos"

"Sí, pero a mi se me ocurrió primero"

Usagi acarició sus brazos rítmicamente mientras escuchaban el televisor. Mamoru se empezó a relajar. No había momento que disfrutara más que el estar junto a Usagi. Solos, dedicados uno al otro mientras el mundo seguía avanzando a expensas de ellos.

"Te amo Usako"

Usagi detuvo movimiento por un segundo para continuar acariciándolo.

"Yo también Mamo-chan"

Mamoru se volteó ligeramente hacia Usagi mirándola detenidamente a los ojos.

"Usako…"

Lentamente se acercó a ella y la besó.

* * *

"Moshi moshi" 

"Michiru"

"Haruka, que pasó? Usagi logró ser dada de alta?"

"Sí. Ya está con Mamoru. Cómo siguen las chicas?"

"Bien, Rei despertó hace media hora y Ami apenas acaba de recuperar el sentido"

"Me alegro. Voy a quedarme aquí con Makoto, cualquier cosa llámame ok?"

"Está bien. Ten cuidado"

"Tú también"

Haruka observó como Makoto descansaba. Miró hacia la ventana y vio como las ramas de los árboles eran agitadas por el viento. Todo este movimiento solo indicaba que el peligro se acercaba.

* * *

Usagi y Mamoru seguían besándose. En el transcurso Mamoru había logrado posicionarse arriba de Usagi besándola cada vez más apasionadamente. Sin darse cuenta estaba colocando todas sus preocupaciones en esos besos mientras Usagi buscaba esa seguridad que tanto había flaqueado en las últimas horas. El insistente timbre de la puerta los separo. Mamoru miró detenidamente el rostro sonrojado de Usagi mientras trataba de tranquilizar su agitada respiración. 

"Debe ser la pizza"

"Hai"

"Tengo que ir por ella"

"Hai"

"Tengo que ir…"

Usagi colocó una mano en el cuello de Mamoru y lo jaló hacia ella delicadamente. Mamoru aprovecho para besarla de nuevo, cosa que ella aprovechó para profundizarlo.

"Veo… que… ya no… tienes… hambre" Dijo Mamoru entre besos

"Y.. tú?" Preguntó Usagi

"Ni loco" Contestó Mamoru besándola intensamente

* * *

"Estás seguro que en ese edificio están las Senshi Shura?" Preguntó Earthra 

"Sí señor"

"Entonces empecemos con el espectáculo. Wutello! Cornella!"

Dos alerquines, parecidos al fallecido Fortello aparecieron frente al guardián.

"Es hora de conseguir la energía"

Los youma se dejaron caer del edificio donde se encontraban. Al centrarse en la avenida sacaron sus báculos y empezaron el ataque.

* * *

"Qué pasa Rei?" Preguntó Setsuna a la sacerdotisa al ver que está había congelado una frase que le compartía.

"Siento una energía poderosa"

"Mi espejo dicta lo mismo" Dijo Michiru seguida por Ami mientras salían de la habitación.

"Un nuevo ataque? Tan pronto?" Preguntó Setsuna

"No es de extrañarse. No tienden a perder el tiempo" Dijo Michiru

"Entonces que esperamos? Demostrémosle quienes son las Senshi" Dijo Hotaru mientras sacaba su pluma transformadora.

* * *

"Earthra a iniciado el ataque" Dijo Shaho a Shaken 

"Perfecto! Es hora de encontrarnos con la princesa nuevamente. Sartella!"

La arlequín asintió la cabeza y de su báculo desprendió una energía logrando hacer explotar varios locales localizados en frente del edificio de Mamoru. Los gritos de la gente no se hicieron esperar.

"Con esto bastara" Dijo Shaken burlescamente

"Mamo-chan" Dijo una frenética Usagi al escuchar las explosiones. Mamoru se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana para presenciar varios establecimientos en llamas y un tumulto de gente histérica corriendo por doquier mientras un youma empezaba a robarles la energía.

"Iniciaron otro ataque" Dijo Mamoru conmocionado. En ese instante el comunicador de Usagi sonó. Al abrirlo la cara de Rei apareció.

"Usagi. Hay un ataque a unas cuadras del edificio de Michiru"

"También acá hay uno" Dijo preocupada mientras miraba a Mamoru.

"Qué?" Preguntó Rei alarmada

"Nos encasillaron" Dijo Mamoru

"Traten de aguantar chicas. Eliminaré rápidamente al youma para ir a ayudarlas"

"Ten cuidado Usagi" Dijo Rei perdiendo la comunicación.

"Mamo-chan…"

"Tranquila Usako, ellas estarán bien. Apurémonos!" Dijo Mamoru transformándose. Usagi le siguió.

El panorama que presenció Usagi tenía el mismo aspecto aterrador que los anteriores. Cuerpos humanos yacían sin energía en el pavimento con Sartella en medio.

"Quién está acumulando esta energía?" Preguntó Mask

"Vaya! Empiezan a aprender como funciona esto!" Dijo Shaken saliendo con la esfera negra entre sus manos.

"Shaken!" Dijo Mask

"Y también empiezan a reconocernos. Me da gusto ver el impacto que hemos ocasionado en sus miserables vidas"

"Sailor Moon! Ataca al youma" Dijo Mask

"Sartella! Tu verdadero enemigo ha llegado! Derrota a Sailor Moon. Alguien más se hará cargo de Tuxedo Mask"

Moon y Mask miraron confundidos a Shaken. Alguien más?

"Hola Dr. Chiba" La voz de una mujer sonó a espaldas de los héroes. Estos voltearon para encontrarse con una mujer diman de cabellos y ojos violetas "Te dije que volveríamos a vernos"

Los ojos de Tuxedo se dilataron al reconocer la frase

"Sorano?" Preguntó confundido

"Sabía que me reconocerías" Sonrió coquetamente la diman.

* * *

"Bienvenidas a su cementerio Senshi. Es un placer verlas de nuevo" Dijo Earthra al tenerlas frente a él. 

"No dirás lo mismo una vez que te derrotemos"

"Por favor, no demuestren su ingenuidad de una forma tan vulgar. Wutello! Cornella! Es hora de tomar la verdadera energía"

Los youma se dirigieron rápidamente contra Mars y Mercury alejándolas del grupo. Shura se colocó frente a Setsuna y Saturn mientras Earthra hacía frente a Neptuno.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de entretenerlas mientras sus amigas nos otorgan amablemente su energía. Alégrense Outers porque su momento aún no ha llegado" Dijo Earthra mientras preparaba un ataque que dirigió a Neptuno donde la tierra se levantó a su alrededor y logró envolverla.

"Neptuno!" Gritó Saturn

"Tranquilas. A ustedes también les tengo algo" Dijo Shura sacando su espada y mandándoles repetidas cuchillas de luz que lograron lastimarlas.

"Nuestra victoria cada vez se hace más palpable. Chaos no tardará en ser revivido" Dijo Earthra con satisfacción al ver los cuerpos tendidos de Mars y Mercury a los pies de los arlequines mientras estos succionaban su energía.

* * *

"Dr. Takeshi?" Preguntó Moon alterada. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? 

"Cómo estás Usagi-chan?"

"Debo aceptar Dr. Takeshi que su tratamiento debe ser mágico. Es impresionante como la princesa logró recuperarse tan deprisa. Justo cuando el último guardián está por ser despertado" Dijo Shaken burlesco

"Es una simple coincidencia Shaken. Digo, yo no le impregne energía todo este tiempo que estuve con ella"

"Qué?" Preguntó Mask

"No me digas Mamoru que tú creías que tu adorable princesa se recuperó por si sola. He de recordarte que terminó como un cadáver después de que nosotros le robamos la energía? No hay nadie en este universo capaz de recuperarse tan rápido" Dijo Shaken entretenido

Mamoru miró despectivamente a Shaho mientras Moon se sentía traicionada. El enemigo se había acercado a ella como nunca antes…

"Vaya que no son observadores. Simples terrícolas" Dijo Shaken despectivamente. "Basta de charlas! Es hora de cumplir nuestra misión" Dijo Shaken a Shaho

Sartella inició el ataque a Sailor Moon tratando de golpearla con su báculo mientras Moon lograba esquivarlo con dificultad. Tuxedo observaba a lo lejos preocupado.

"No te angusties Mask. Tu princesa seguirá con vida… por ahora" Dijo Shaho

"Sabía que había algo extraño contigo"

"En serio?" Sonrió pícara "Yo pensé que lo único que te transmitía era deseo"

Dicho esto la diman sacó su espada e inició el ataque. Mask se defendía con su bastón. La diman era fuerte y Mask empezaba a flaquear en la defensa. El gritó de Moon lo distrajo completamente. Moon estaba en el piso con la punta del báculo de la diman sobre su broche.

"Sailor Moon!" Gritó Mask mientras detenía un ataque de Shaho.

"O puede que me haya equivocado Mamoru. Tal vez tu princesa si muera hoy"

"Lamento decepcionarte Shaho, pero eso no sucederá" La voz de Anke distrajo a los presentes. El filo de la espada de Anke se encontraba en la nuca de Sartella quien había congelado todo movimiento.

"Vaya Anke! Gusto vernos de nuevo. Te ves recuperado. Aún recuerdo tu aspecto demacrado con el que huiste de nuestro último encuentro. Cómo se encuentra tu compañero Finka?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"

"Ja! Siempre tan atento. Estás aquí para derrotarnos?" Preguntó Shaken mientras levitaba la esfera con una mano y sacaba la espada con la otra.

"No. Vine aquí a presenciar como la princesa te destruye otro papiro"

"Te parece que la princesa iba a destruir un papiro antes de que aparecieras?"

"No. Por eso aparecí"

"Crees que yo permitiré que te metas en una pela que no es tuya?"

"Ja! Creo que ya me metí" Dicho esto, Anke hirió a Sartella en la espalda y le dio frente a Shaken que lo atacó con su espada. Apenas logró detenerlo. Sailor Moon aprovechó y sacó su cristal de plata.

"Shaken, es hora de irnos!" Gritó Shaho al ver esto

"No! Este imbécil es mío!"

"Shaken! La esfera!"

Shaken detuvo todo movimiento. La mujer tenía razón. Si se quedaban Moon lograría purificar la energía de la esfera.

"Esto no es el final Anke. Yo seré quien te de muerte. Recuerda eso!" Dicho esto ambos diman desaparecieron rápidamente, un instante antes de que Moon purificara el papiro dejándolo en cenizas.

"Un trabajo impecable princesa" Dijo Anke viéndola detenidamente y sonriéndole. Moon sintió como el aire se le atoraba en los pulmones. Esos ojos tan azules… se parecían tanto a los ojos de… y la sonrisa dulce… sería?

"Te conozco" Afirmó Moon a Anke

"Temo que así es princesa y le agradecería que no lo vuelva a repetir. Aún no es tiempo de compartirlo"

"Pero…"

"Dos de sus amigas han caído princesa. En estos momentos Earthra debe estar acumulando una cantidad importante de energía gracias a ellas. Con ésta logrará despertar al cuarto guardián; aquel quien es el predilecto de Chaos. Tengan cuidado. El final se acerca y con él la batalla más difícil. Ánimo y mucha fe" Dicho esto, Anke desapareció.

"Usako…"

"Tenemos que apresurarnos Mamo-chan. Puede que aún no sea tarde" Dijo Moon corriendo hacia donde estaban Mars y las demás.

* * *

"Esto fue demasiado sencillo" Dijo Earthra admirando la esfera de energía. Volteo a ver los cuerpos pálidos de Mars y Mercury, el cuerpo envuelto de tierra de Neptuno y a unas débiles Pluto y Saturn haciéndole frente a Shura. "Con esta energía Vothra renacerá, y con él nuestra misión vuelve a tomar forma. Shura, es hora de retirarnos. Ya tenemos lo necesario" 

"No! Regrésenme esa energía!" La voz de Moon llamó la atención del Guardián.

"Princesa… veo que Shaken por primera vez realizó su tarea exitosamente. Gracias a él usted llega demasiado tarde. Cornella! Wutello! Es hora de darle la bienvenida a la princesa. Shura vámonos!"

"No!" Gritó desesperada Moon corriendo hacia Earthra sólo para apreciar como él desaparecía con la esfera mientras la interceptaba un youma. Moon desesperada sacó su cristal y de un destello convirtió en cenizas a los youmas. Cayó de rodillas derrotada al piso mientras las lágrimas volvían a envolver sus ojos. Mask se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó.

"Usako…"

"Fallé Mamo-chan. Volví a decepcionarlas" Decía Moon mientras observaba los cuerpos de Mars y Mercury.

"No fallaste Usako, nos tendieron una emboscada"

"Pero ellas…"

"Ellas están bien. Débiles pero bien"

Mask la abrazó fuertemente tratando de tranquilizarla y consolarla. Moon se dejó envolver logrando tranquilizar su cuerpo pero su mente no. Otra vez su incapacidad tomaba víctimas. Si tan sólo ella fuera más fuerte… Si tan sólo.

* * *

Reviews! 


	17. Amor, un sentimiento hermoso

Hola lectores! He aquí otro capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

Agradezco los reviews, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para escribirme y espero muchos más! )

* * *

Eclipse

By Ashja

* * *

Shokuna esperaba paciente el regreso de Earthra con Fiethra parada junto a él. La puerta del gran salón se abrió.

"Cómo les fue?" Preguntó Fiethra

"Excelente, como era de esperarse" Agregó satisfecho Earthra "Logramos recolectar una importante cantidad de energía. Con esto lograremos desarrollar a Vothra más de lo que suponía"

"Cuántas Senshi cayeron en esta ocasión?" Preguntó Shokuna

"Dos. Las Outers aún están de pie. Serán las víctimas para poder darle a Vothra y Fiethra la energía que les falta"

Dicho esto, Earthra acercó las dos esferas negras a la esfera morada, liberó la energía que éstas contenían para ser absorbida por la morada de donde surgió un bebé que se desarrolló hasta dar la figura de un niño de 11 años aproximadamente. El niño era de tez muy blanca con cabello y ojos sumamente negros, su rostro era frío, sin expresión. Su complexión era delicada. El niño deslizó su mirada entre los presentes produciéndoles un escalofrío, esta inspección se detuvo al hacer contacto con la mirada de Earthra.

"Vothra" Dijo parcamente Earthra. El pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza sin gesticular. Con su mirada detectó a Fiethra quien le sonrió. Deslizó su mirada por todo el salón y terminó por observar la esfera azul sin vida.

"Dónde está Dathra?" Preguntó el niño secamente

"No lo sabemos" Contestó el guardián

"No lo saben? Cómo es eso posible?"

"Dathra ha traicionado a Chaos. Ha hecho una alianza con la princesa de la luna para derrotarnos"

"Dathra… siempre tan suave" Dijo el niño "Por qué no estoy completamente desarrollado?"

"La energía que hemos acumulado hasta ahora ha sido muy limitada"

"Por qué?"

"La princesa se ha encargado de estropear nuestros planes"

"Pensé que nosotros los guardianes éramos más poderosos que los sirvientes antes enviados por Chaos"

"Lo somos… pero juntos. El poder purificador de la princesa es impresionante"

"No por nada es la única víctima ideal en este universo"

"Ahora que te hemos despertado haremos un ataque masivo. Las Outers otorgarán su energía para que Fiethra y tú terminen su desarrollo"

"Eso suena bien… deficiente pero bien. Puedo sentir a Chaos desesperarse Earthra. Es hora de terminar con esto"

"Así será" Dijo Earthra con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mamoru y Usagi regresaron al departamento. Habían dejado a Rei y Ami en el hospital a cargo de la mamá de Ami. Setsuna y Hotaru estaban en el departamento de Michiru. Haruka había regresado con ellas para cuidarla, ya que ésta seguía inconciente tras el ataque del guardián. Haruka se había vuelto histérica ante la noticia del ataque agresivo contra Michiru pero Usagi había logrado tranquilizarla. Era necesario estar alerta y tranquilizarse, en cualquier momento el enemigo volvería a atacar y la única víctima posible eran las Outers. Lo más prudente era tenerlas juntas y preparadas; y para eso tenían que descansar.

Usagi se dejó caer desconsolada en el sofá. Las Inners estaban en el hospital, débiles y sin la más remota posibilidad de reponerse para lo que ya se venía encima, el final de esta batalla. Todo parecía indicar que ella sería la única esperanza del mundo… otra vez. Sólo que en esta ocasión no veía como podría salir adelante.

Mamoru se dirigió a la cocina para preparar té, los dos estaban muy nerviosos y alterados por el último ataque. Llenó una tetera con agua y la puso a hervir. Sacó lentamente las tazas, las bolsas de té y el azúcar. Se detuvo un segundo observando la charola mientras repasaba en su mente como Usagi se había dejado caer derrotada al piso ante la vista de dos de sus mejores amigas inconcientes. Maldecía y odiaba a los guardianes. Con su llegada no sólo habían logrado poner en peligro la vida en este planeta, sino que de forma indirecta, habían logrado afectar a Usagi a un nivel que ningún otro enemigo había logrado. La habían hecho dudar de si misma, como amiga, defensora, amiga y mujer. Tan sólo por esa razón, Mamoru se sentía furioso, impotente y sumamente sobreprotector. El chillido de la tetera lo sacó brutalmente de sus pensamientos. Delicadamente sirvió el agua en una jarra y dejó caer las bolsas de té en ella. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Si Usagi lo veía nervioso sólo lograría afectarla más. En este momento su único deber era ayudarla a encontrar esa confianza que tan rápidamente se había evaporado.

Usagi escuchó los pasos de Mamoru y colocó una mejor cara.

"Aquí está. Encontré unas galletas, quieres una para acompañar el té?" Preguntó Mamoru al mismo tiempo que colocaba la charola en la mesa de centro y empezaba a acomodar las tazas para servir.

Usagi se arrodilló junto a él y tomó la tetera "Déjame ayudarte" Dijo al mismo tiempo que le sonreía y empezaba a servir el té.

Mamoru observó la delicadeza con la que Usagi realizaba la tarea. Recodaba con añoranza a una Usagi de 14 años torpemente tratando de ayudarlo, sin duda era muy diferente el panorama que ahora apreciaba. Usagi había madurado con los años, no sólo en actitud sino en modales. Usagi colocó la taza frente a él y se dispuso a servir la suya cuando sintió la mirada de Mamoru sobre ella. Curiosa volteo a verlo para ver como él la miraba fijamente y de manera amorosa. No pudo evitar ruborizarse y sentir el pequeño cosquilleo que siempre acompañaba. Se miraron por un largo tiempo. Mamoru llevó una mano y suavemente acarició la mejilla de Usagi. Sin pensarlo, ella se recargó en su palma. Un gesto simple pero lleno de significado.

"Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor"

"Me alegro"

"Mamo-chan…"

"Sí Usako"

"Tú crees que sea capaz de vencer a los guardianes"

"Yo te creo capaz de eso y mucho más"

"Pero hasta ahora ellos han logrado derrotarnos"

"Sí, pero sólo cuando tú no has estado presente. Usako, ellos no son el primer enemigo que hemos tenido que enfrentar. Ya has derrotado a otros en el pasado, todos bajo la influencia de Chaos. Ellos son sólo unos más"

"Tengo miedo Mamo-chan"

"Lo se Usako, pero no estarás sola. Las Senshi y yo estaremos contigo hasta el fin"

"Lo juras?"

"Acaso lo dudas Usako?"

"No… es sólo que…"

"Usako… se que tu confianza en mi se ha debilitado con este enemigo. Yo no he cooperado mucho para evitarlo de lo cual me arrepiento"

"NO! No digas eso"

"Usako… puedo verlo en tu mirada como titubeas"

"Es sólo que con Fiethra, y luego la dra. Takeshi dijo…"

"Ellas ni importan, ni ellas ni el resto de la población femenina de Tokio"

"De Japón"

"Japón? No es para tanto"

"Mamo-chan… he de recordarte esa vez que fuimos a acampar a Kobe y cómo las mujeres babeaban al verte en traje de baño y te perseguían en el lago?"

"Bueno… pero ese es sólo un estado"

"O de la vez que fuiste a Kyoto al congreso de medicina y todas esas doctoras te dieron sus tarjetas de presentación"

"Bueno… eso también"

"O cuando vino esa chica de internado de Hokkaido y te quería como novio"

"Oh…"

"Ahora que lo pienso no sólo Japón. Cuando fuiste a USA tenía un club de fans!"

"Eh…"

"Aunque también estaba Beryl… ella era de este planeta no? O también has cautivado a mujeres de otros planetas?"

"Usako, yo creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema…"

"También estaba esa princesa Ruvina… ella de dónde era?"

"No lo recuerdo"

"No te creo"

"Perdón?"

"Tú no olvidas esos datos tan rápidamente. Es información geográfica!"

"Usa… Esta bien! Sí, están todas esas mujeres que me "persiguen" pero en mi mente sólo hay una"

Usagi lo miró mientras Mamoru se acercaba a ella

"Ellas podrán decir, intentar, pensar todo lo que quieran. Pero ni una sola de ellas lograra ocupar mi pensamiento más de lo necesario. En mi mente, día y noche, sólo existe la imagen de una mujer. Mis pensamientos sólo son empapados por una mujer, en mi corazón sólo se encuentra una mujer. Mi razón de existir y vivir sólo es gracias a una mujer. Sabes quién es ella Usako?"

"Mamo-chan"

"Eres tú. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos, que tal vez no fue la mejor manera, lograste quedarte impresa en mi mente. A partir de ese instante fui tuyo y esperé el momento en que tú quisieras ser mía"

Las miradas de Mamoru y Usagi se mantuvieron estáticas una contra la otra por un largo tiempo en lo que sus corazones retomaban el ritmo. Usagi sentía un nudo en la garganta causado por la emoción que las palabras de Mamoru habían ocasionado en ella. Era cierto, a pesar de todo, Mamoru siempre había estado a su lado. Recordó un evento especial sucedido en The Arcade.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Ellos dos se encontraban sentados en la barra tomando un refresco mientras escuchaban a Motoki contarles un chisme. La historia era graciosa y ocasionaba a los dos reírse continuamente. Pasado un tiempo, Motoki había regresado a llevar las órdenes a los clientes dejándolos solos. Mamoru había iniciado a comentarle los planes que él tenía para el día siguiente, donde él la llevaría a comer y posteriormente al cine. De repente alguien aclaró su garganta distrayéndolos. Los dos voltearon en busca de la persona, siendo ésta, una mujer de cabello castaño sonriéndole a Mamoru. Usagi sintió los celos empezar a crecer dentro de ella. La mujer extraña extendió una mano entregándole a Mamoru una carta con una caja.

"He escuchado que te gustan los chocolates de esta marca" Dijo la mujer empezando a ruborizarse. Mamoru desvió su mirada de la caja a ella y le sonrió. Usagi se sentía explotar al verlo.

"Muchas gracias pero me temo que no puedo aceptarlo"

"No?"

"Pero agradezco el detalle" Continuó Mamoru amablemente. Usagi sentía su respiración agilizarse cuando notó como la mujer se colocaba entre ella y Mamoru.

"No comprendo, por qué no puedes aceptarlo? Al menos que… los chocolates no te gustan verdad?"

"No es eso…"

"Entonces…"

Mamoru expiró frustrado, a pesar de enfrentarse a estos acercamientos continuamente aún lograban desesperarlo.

"No puedo aceptar tu ofrecimiento"

"Acaso no te parezco atractiva?"

"Sí me pareces pero…"

"Perfecto! Sabía que éramos el uno para el otro!" Dijo esto mientras lo abrazaba con efusividad. Usagi estaba roja, sin poder respirar mientras miraba incrédula la escena. Mamoru la vio y se sintió congelar. La mirada de traición de Usagi lo inquietó y bruscamente se separó de la mujer.

"Lo siento pero yo ya tengo novia"

"Como qué tienes novia? Quién?"

"La mujer que está atrás de ti"

Usagi vio como ella giró rápidamente notándola por primera vez. Sintió la mirada examinadora de la competencia y como su rostro dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

"Ella?"

Usagi explotó! Abrió la boca para contarle pero Mamoru le gano la palabra.

"Así es.ELLA es la única mujer que aMI me interesa"

"Pero Mamoru!"

"Si nos disculpas, quisiera continuar con mi cita" Dijo Mamoru secamente. A la mujer se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas y con una última mirada a Usagi dio media vuelta y se retiró. Usagi la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista. Sintió una mano suave tocar el puño que mantenía cerrado fuertemente. Volteó a ver a Mamoru quien delicadamente deshizo el puño.

"Qué te parece si en lugar de ir al cine mejor vamos a pasear en bote? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos"

"Mamo-chan…"

"Después podríamos comprar un helado y pasear por el parque"

"Mamoru no intentes distraerme!"

Mamoru la miró sorprendido

"Quién era esa mujer?"

"No lo se"

"Cómo no lo vas a saber cuando ella parece conocerte bastante bien? Sabe cual es tu marca favorita de chocolates!"

"Pues si, pero yo no la conozco"

"Pero…"

Mamoru se acercó a su rostro dejando una pobre distancia separándolos.

"Pero si hay alguien de quien me gustaría conocerlo todo, absolutamente todo"

Usagi se sintió ruborizarse.

"Qué dices Usako, me ayudarías en mi búsqueda del conocimiento?"

"Yo…"

"Quiero saber si esos labios se sienten tan suaves como se ven"

Usagi se congeló ante esta frase. Era extraño escuchar a Mamoru hablar así ya que no solía hacerlo seguido. Mamoru aprovechó para besarla suavemente, mantuvo el beso bastante ligero debido a que no estaban solos sino con 20 personas alrededor, entre ellas su mejor amigo quien no tardaría en venir a molestarlos. Se separaron a una distancia discreta.

"Traes un labial nuevo"

Usagi asintió ruborizada "Es de chocolate"

"En serio?" Dijo Mamoru sarcástico

"Baka!"

"No espera… necesito probarlos de nuevo para disfrutar el sabor. Después de todo el chocolate me encanta"

"Mamo-chan!"

"Uno pequeño"

"Chiba contrólate! Estás en un lugar público!" Motoki… siempre tan inoportuno.

_FINALIZA FLASHBACK_

* * *

Usagi sonrió ante el recuerdo y se sintió ruborizar nuevamente. El hombre que tenía frente a ella se había encargado de demostrasle lo que significaba para él a su manera, la cual no solía ser muy romántica o notoria, pero siempre lograba hacerla sentir conquilleos, emocíón y un amor que crecía con cada mirar que él le daba. Tranquilaacarició el rostro de Mamoru.

"Te amo Mamo-chan"

Mamoru la besó efusivamente en respuesta. La rodeo con sus brazos y la trajo hacía a sí fuertemente. Poco a poco la fue descendiendo en el piso de la sala. Beso tras beso restablecía la confianza de Usagi en él.

"Aishiteru una y otra vez Usako, aishiteru"

* * *

"Muy bien Earhtra, es hora de dar el paso final en esta absurda batalla. En unas horas la energía de las Senshi será nuestra y observarán incompetentes el final de su adorada princesa" Dijo Vothra mientras dibujada en un papiro un arlequín. "El tiempo de Chaos ya está sobre nosotros, lo único que debemos hacer, es marcar la hora"

* * *

Reviews! 


	18. Finka y Anke

LO SIENTO! MI COMPUTADORA FALLECIÓ EN GRANDE CON EL CAPÍTULO EN SUS ENTRAÑAS Y TUVE QUE MOVER TODA FUERZA CÓSMICA PARA RECUPERARLO Y LO LOGRÉ! ESPERO LES GUSTE!

* * *

Haruka se encontraba humedeciendo un pañuelo en agua cuando sintió el movimiento de Michiru. Volteo a verla aprensiva y notó como ésta recuperaba el conocimiento. Michiru abrió los ojos lentamente y escaneó la habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la imagen de Haruka.

"Hola" Dijo Michiru en tono bajo

"Cómo te sientes?"

"Algo débil pero bien"

Haruka exprimió el pañuelo y se sentó junto a Michiru. Delicadamente limpió una herida que tenía ésta en la mejilla.

"Estás molesta" Afirmó Michiru

"Cómo no estarlo? Me llaman para decirme que sufrieron un ataque mientras yo estaba tranquila en el hospital haciendo nada. Por qué no me llamaste? De haber estado ahí para protegerte no estarías lastimada"

"No era necesario Haruka"

"Cómo no lo iba a ser?"

"Tú deber era estar cuidando a las Inners"

"Mi deber era estar a tu lado protegiéndote Michiru. De nada me sirve ser una Senshi si no estoy ahí para cerciorarme de tu seguridad"

"Eres demasiado sobreprotectora"

"Sólo cuando se trata de ti"

"O de Usagi"

"Sí pero sólo porque ella es la princesa, tú eres todo Michiru"

Michiru le regaló a Haruka una sonrisa tras esta frase. Una sonrisa donde le pedía el perdón para haberla hecho a un lado en esta ocasión. Haruka sonrió y volvió a remojar el pañuelo.

"Serás mi perdición Kaioh"

* * *

Afuera del departamento, en la azotea del edifico contrario tres figuras se encontraban observando la actividad humana.

"Con que esto es ser un terrícola. No me impresiona el porque de su debilidad, son seres banales y absurdos" Dijo despectivamente Vothra.

"Es un planeta perfecto para llevar acabo nuestros planes" Dijo Earthra

"Pues empecemos. De nada sirve perder el tiempo" Dicho esto Vothra se lanzó al balcón del departamento de Haruka con Fiethra y Earthra detrás de él.

* * *

Setsuna y Hotaru se encontraban en la sala discutiendo el encuentro con el enemigo cuando Hotaru sintió una presión en el pecho que la hizo doblarse.

"Qué sucede Hotaru?" Preguntó aterrada Setsuna

"Siento la presencia de un ser maligno cerca"

El deslizar de la puerta de cristal del balcón llamó la atención de la Senshi del tiempo. Su mirada se petrifico al observar a un niño caminar despacio hacia la sala. El niño las observaba detenidamente. Setsuna se puso de pie para transformarse pero alguien la sujetó por detrás y le cubrió la boca.

"No tan rápido. Es hora de que al fin nos entregues tu energía. Te escapaste una vez pero en esta ocasión no hay princesa que te defienda" Dijo Fiethra gustosa

Setsuna observó como Hotaru era sujetada de igual forma por Earthra mientras el niño formaba una esfera negra de un mayor tamaño al que anteriormente había visto. Rápidamente sintió como su energía era succionada. En unos segundos sintió como la guardiana la soltaba y cayó bruscamente al piso seguida de Hotaru. Vio como el niño sonría fríamente satisfecho con su hazaña y como se hacía uno con la energía. El cuerpo del niño se transformó en un hombre alto, fuerte, de cabellos largos y negros. Su ropa, parecida a la de los otros dos guardianes lo vestía elegantemente. De forma lenta el hombre se acercó a Hotaru y le acarició la frente con sus dedos delgados y largos. Setsuna sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

"La energía de esta Senshi es asombrosa. Lástima que su corta edad la limite. Si fuera mayor ella sería sin duda nuestro mayor obstáculo"

Dicho esto alejó su mano dejando impreso en la frente de Hotaru el signo de Saturn.

"Esta niña fue infectada por Mistress 9. Puedo ver las cicatrices que dejó Chaos en ella. Lástima que no fue lo suficientemente astuta, de haberla transformado en adulto Saturn habría acabado con su princesa. Súbditos inútiles!"

Asqueado por la ineptitud del Faraón 90, Vothra se puso de pie y miró a Setsuna

"Gracias a ustedes el destino empieza a tomar forma. Chaos agradecerá eternamente su incompetencia y las tendrá en mente cuando entre sus manos se encuentre el último aliento de su princesa"

Dicho esto los tres guardianes salieron rápidamente de la sala dejándola como si nada hubiera sucedido. Setsuna sintió como la respiración se le cortaba. Ese guardián era demasiado fuerte. Cuando Fiethra había intentado quitarle la energía no había sido tan rápida como ahora. El enemigo estaba terminando por fortalecerse.

* * *

"Iré por más agua. Ésta ya está sucia" Haruka tomó el plato hondo con cuidado para no escurrir el agua "No tardo"

Dicho esto salió despacio de la recámara hacia al cocina con la mirada fija en el plato. De pronto sintió pisar algo. Bajó la mirada y vio una mano. Alarmada siguió la extremidad hasta encontrar el cuerpo tendido de Hotaru y más al centro de la sala el cuerpo de Setsuna. Al fondo se escuchó un plato estrellarse al contactar el piso.

* * *

Mamoru y Usagi estaban recostados y abrazados en el sofá. Mamoru acariciaba el brazo de Usagi con su pulgar mientras con la otra mano la mantenía abrazada de la cintura fuertemente. Su mirada estaba depositada en el rostro de Usagi viéndola dormir. Lentamente acercó su rostro y besó su frente mientras respiraba el aroma del shampoo de su cabello. Escuchó al fondo sonar el teléfono. Despacio, para no despertarla, se puso de pie y la acomodó en el sofá. Tomó el inalámbrico y contestó.

"Bueno?"

"Mamoru, es Haruka!" La voz nerviosa y apresurada de la Senshi logró liberar adrenalina en el cuerpo de Mamoru

"Qué ocurre?"

"Atacaron a Hotaru y Setsuna"

"Qué?"

"Estábamos en el departamento y entraron. Están inconcientes"

"Por qué no nos llamaron?"

"Porque ni yo sé a que hora sucedió!"

"Cómo?"

"Ni yo logré… no supe… maldición!"

"Haruka tranquilízate. Usako y yo vamos para allá. Ellas están bien?"

"Sí, están inconcientes pero bien"

"Ok, espera a que lleguemos"

Mamoru colgó el teléfono despacio mientras volteaba a ver a Usagi quien seguía dormida.

"Buenas tardes príncipe Endymion"

Mamoru sintió su piel erizarse y volteó presuroso en busca de la voz. Frente a sus ojos estaba Anke con el cuerpo de un hombre muy parecido a él en los brazos.

"Qué haces aquí!"

"Vine a hablar con la princesa"

"No creo que eso sea lo más prudente"

"Mamo-chan, está bien"

Mamoru volteó a verla preocupado

"Usako…"

"Puedo ver en sus ojos que me reconoce princesa"

"Así es"

Anke caminó hacía el otro sillón y colocó el cuerpo del hombre.

"Me tomé el atrevimiento de venir hasta acá debido a que el tiempo se nos ha terminado tanto a mí como a ustedes"

"A qué te refieres?"

"Si Chaos fuera el padre de los guardianes, sin duda tendría un hijo favorito. Vothra, el último guardián en despertar y el más peligroso de todos acaba de terminar su desarrollo gracias a la energía de Saturn y Pluto"

"Qué?"

"No sabía esto princesa?"

"No… Mamo-chan?"

"Yo si lo sabía Usako, Haruka acaba de llamar para decírmelo"

"Están bien?"

"Sí, no te preocupes"

"Princesa… vengo aquí humilde a pedirle un favor"

"De qué se trata?"

"Usted ya sabe quién soy en realidad verdad?"

"Sí, eres Dathra"

"Así es… pero no sólo yo conforma el cuerpo de ese guardián"

Usagi y Mamoru lo miraron sin comprender del todo las palabras de Anke

"Cuando Dathra fue despertado y se dio cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza y las acciones que iban ligadas con esto, toda la destrucción y desgracias a acarreaba su existencia, decidió revelarse contra Chaos. Para esto tuvo que mantener su existencia oculta. Los diman lo buscaban para regresarlo a las entrañas de Chaos y ser infectado por su poder. Si se mantenía completo sería fácil dar con él debido a la energía que suele desprender por el simple hecho de vivir. Por esta razón se dividió en dos seres, uno con el poder y la astucia y el otro con el lado de la razón, aquella que le hizo despertar y revelarse. Pero está parte es deficiente, débil, resultando ser presa fácil. Cuando usted fue atacada por los diman para quitarle la energía, Finka y yo estuvimos ahí para impedir que se apoderaran de la energía intentándola robarla nosotros mismos para protegerla e impedir que los otros tres guardianes fueran despertados pero Finka fue derrotado, él es la parte débil de Dathra. Ahora entenderá porque me vi obligado a huir. De haberme quedado Finka habría sido destruido y con eso Dathra dejaría de existir. La energía de Finka no es nula, por eso Dathra pudo aparecer en el otro ataque, pero por desgracia eso eliminó una fuerte cantidad de energía de reserva. Ya no tengo la energía suficiente para curarlo del ataque y por esa razón Finka sigue herido. Vengo aquí no sólo para pedirle que lo curé, sino que lo purifique por igual"

"Purificarlo" Preguntó Mamoru

"Así es. Si Finka es purificado por la princesa, eso significa que cuando me fusione con él y demos origen a Dathra, una parte de él quedará puro y será imposible traer a Chaos a la vida"

"Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?"

"Es cuestión de fe príncipe"

"Yo confió en ti Anke" Dijo Usagi poniéndose de pie

"Usako"

"Mamo-chan, si no puedes confiar en él hazlo en mi. Se lo que hago, se por su mirada que lo único que quiere hacer es ayudarnos"

"Usako…"

"Agradezco mucho esto princesa. Creame que juntos lograremos ponerle un alto a toda esta amenaza"

Usagi se acercó a Finka y sacó su cristal de plata

"Usako, sólo te pido una cosa"

Usagi volteo a verlo

"Ten cuidado por favor"

Usagi le sonrió y con ello empezó a infiltrar su poder a Finka.

* * *

REVIEWS! 


	19. Un suspiro antes de la batalla

Lo se, lo se, lo se.. pasó demasiado tiempo pero "inspiración" me abandonó junto con mi computadora! Pero afortunadamente regresé aunque no por mucho porque me voy de viaje! jajajajajajajajaja Pero regresaré en un corto futuro llamado 2 semanitas!

* * *

Eclipse 

By Ashja

* * *

La habitación se iluminó gracias al resplandor del cristal. Un aura cálida rodeó a Mamoru y Anke mientras observaban como Usagi le pasaba su energía al cuerpo casi parco de Finka. En cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de Finka empezó a brillar tenuemente. 

"Lo está logrando" Dijo Anke en un suspiro de alivio.

"Es una lástima que esa energía vaya a emplearse con otro objetivo lejano al original"

La voz fría, grave y confiada que Anke escuchó en su oído derecho lo paralizó. Lentamente y con temor volteó a ver al poseedor de ese tono grave. Su mirada se cruzó con la del protegido de Chaos, Vothra.

"No pensabas que permitiría que tu insignificante rebelión contra Chaos tuviera frutos o si?"

"Vothra!" Anke elevó su mano para atacar pero fue fuertemente sostenido por Earthra quien de un movimiento lo puso contra pared y lo inmovilizó.

Mamoru miró esto angustiado. Llevó su mano a la bolsa para sacar su rosa pero una mano delgada y fría lo detuvo.

"Me extrañaste Endimión?"

Mamoru sintió como era inmovilizado y derrumbado al piso con facilidad. Estando boca arriba su mirada se fijó en el rostro de Fiethra, quien se encontraba recostada encima de él. Imposibilitado de todo movimiento, Mamoru sintió como Fiethra acariciaba su cabello que caía desarreglado en la frente.

"Yo te extrañé tanto… una mujer despreciada siempre espera ansiosa el momento para vengarse y humillar al hombre ególatra que se atrevió a lastimarla"

Depositando un beso suave en sus labios, se puso de pie permitiéndole a Mamoru observar como Vothra se acercaba a una Usagi ignorante de lo ocurrido. Siempre que entraba en sincronía con el cristal se perdía en su poder.

Vothra rodeo por la espalda a Usagi y con sus manos rodeo a ella y al cristal. Usagi sintió la entrada de energía negativa en el campo purificador y abrió los ojos. Trató de moverse pero Vothra la había envuelto en una celda de energía. La unión con el cuerpo de Finka se cortó. Éste aturdido se puso de pie cegado y confundido. Volteo a todas partes sin encontrar sentido. Vothra se alejó de Usagi y se paró frente a Finka.

"Esta es la esencia de Dathra, la parte que lo hace tan diferente a nosotros. Su parte débil, siempre tan vulnerable… tan desprotegida. Es hora de hacerte uno Dathra y regresarte a las entrañas de tu creador"

Earthra aventó a Anke junto a Finka y Vothra los encerró en un campo. Los tres guardianes se colocaron alrededor de ellos y unieron sus esencias formando un círculo. La energía infiltrada del cristal salió de un disparo del cuerpo de Finka dejando a éste caer inconciente. La energía pura se concentró en una esfera a la cual los tres guardianes inyectaron de Chaos. La energía perdió su brilló y la atmósfera se volvió pesada. Usagi observaba esto mientras trataba de romper la celda con la energía del cristal. Mamoru trataba de liberarse del poder de Fiethra mientras observaba angustiado a Usagi. Ésta había inyectado una fuerte cantidad de energía en Finka por lo que ahora debería estar sumamente agotada.

En cuestión de un parpadeo la energía estaba envuelta en Chaos. Vothra miraba como Anke trataba de ponerse de pie inútilmente mientras su pensamiento no podía dejar de concentrarse que todo esto debía ser una trampa o debería tener alguna otra ganancia. Dathra nunca había sido resaltado por ser tonto, podría ser el más débil en personalidad pero nunca en lo intelectual. No podía evitar sentirse inseguro.

"Es hora de que regreses a nosotros Dathra"

En un movimiento la esfera de energía entró en Finka poniéndolo de pie rápidamente mientras éste gritaba adolorido. Tanta energía de golpe lo quemaba por dentro. Anke miraba aterrado. Los tres guardianes liberaron una onda de energía que hizo chocar los cuerpos de Anke y Finka. En una plegaria de idioma desconocido, los tres guardianes caminaron hacia el centro rodeando los cuerpos de Finka y Anke mientras ambos gritaban, en un instante se liberó una explosión dejando tras ella un aura azul. En su centro estaba Dathra.

"Otro éxito cosechado. No tardaremos en obtener la victoria final"

"No! Nunca permitiré que nos derroten"

La voz de Usagi hizo voltear a los guardianes. Ésta había logrado liberarse del campo de energía y ahora los miraba desafiante.

"Qué nos cree tan ignorantes princesa? Sabemos que su capacidad de energía disminuyó tras está significativa aportación a Dathra, que por supuesto le agradecemos. No nos haga lastimarla aún. Le aseguró que sufrirá bastante en la futura pelea. Le prometo que no tendrá que esperar tanto."

"Regresen a sus planetas y déjenos en paz! Váyanse antes de causar más daño!"

"Princesa… su ingenuidad es lugar de enternecerme me causa repulsión. Despierte de sus sueños de caramelo, de sus falsas esperanzas, expectativas y en su lugar disfrute los últimos alientos de vida que le permitiré"

"Váyanse!" Usagi desesperada liberó energía del cristal hacia los guardianes, pero el ataque fue pobre y despejado por un movimiento de brazo de Vothra. Earhtra tomó el cuerpo de Dathra en sus brazos.

"Nos veremos pronto princesa" Dijo Vothra desapareciendo con los demás guardianes.

Usagi cayó de rodillas derrotada. Mamoru sintió su cuerpo soltarse del poder de la guardiana. Rápidamente se dirigió a Usagi.

"Usako! Estás bien?"

"Mamo-chan… volví a fallar"

* * *

Los guardianes aparecieron en el gran salón donde Shohuka y Shaho los esperaban. Earthra puso el cuerpo de Dathra en el piso. 

"Ya todo está listo. Una vez despierto Dathra podremos dar inicio a la resurrección de Chaos" Dijo Earthra

"Fue demasiado fácil" Comentó Vothra

"Fácil? De que hablas?" Preguntó Fiethra

"Esto. El hecho de haber recuperado a Dathra… completo y lleno de energía… no es lógico"

"No te angusties por eso Vothra. Ya tenemos todo para acabar con nuestra misión" Dijo Shohuka al guardián

"Muchas veces este tipo de cosas son las que determinan todo"

"O nada" Agregó Fiethra

"Mujer al fin y al cabo. Si no tienes nada brillante que decir no opines!" Comentó Vothra harto

"No te metas con ella Vothra, porque como toda mujer, es escurridiza" La voz de Dathra hizo voltear al grupo. La mirada de Dathra era fría y su palidez extrema. Era obvio que había regresado a Chaos.

"Dathra! Bienvenido"

"Guárdate tus hipocresías Fiethra y en su lugar explícame que está sucediendo?"

"Será un placer Dathra" Respondió Fiethra

* * *

"Entonces los cuatro guardianes ya están juntos" Dijo Haruka preocupada. 

"Así es. No tardan en aparecer" Agregó Mamoru

"Michiru y Usagi están débiles. Y para ser honestos, tú y yo no podremos con ellos"

"Lo se. Nunca habíamos estado en una situación así"

"Al parecer no soy la única que ha perdido la esperanza"

"Me temo que en este momento ni Usako la tiene"

"Qué va a ser de nosotros?" Preguntó Haruka en un suspiro mientras su mirada traspasaba el ventanal de la habitación.

* * *

Usagi abrió los ojos. Escaneó la habitación. Estaba recostada en una cama, acompañada. Recostado sobre los cobertores se encontraba Mamoru durmiendo. Usagi giró a un lado mientras depositaba su mirada en el rostro de su novio. Cuando Mamoru dormía, se veía tranquilo, relajado y sumamente atractivo. Usagi se ruborizó ante este pensamiento. Ignoró cuanto tiempo se mantuvo inmóvil envuelta en Mamoru, en sus recuerdos donde el gobernaba en cada escena. Siempre la mantenía contenta. Sin importar como Mamoru hacía lo que ella quería, le pedía. Cuando tenía hambre él aparecía con un helado, cuando estaba triste él llegaba a consolarla con esa sonrisa especial que sólo tenía para ella, cuando tenía miedo con un abrazo y una caricia lograba apaciguar sus temores, cuando estaba insegura sobre su relación la envolvía en una ola de calidez mientras la enloquecía con los besos tan dulces que se tornaban apasionados en cuanto los dos se perdían uno en el otro. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Mamoru podría hacer algo para eliminar todo eso acumulado. El temor, la tristeza, la inseguridad, esa falta de positivismo que tanto la caracterizaba y por el momento era inexistente. Quería perderse en sus ojos azules, en el roce de sus dedos, en sus labios firmes, en el sentir de sus brazos rodearla, en las palabras dulces susurradas en su oído… Las lágrimas nublaron la imagen de Mamoru mientras Usagi trataba de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo pero fue en vano. Mamoru parecía tener un sensor para estas cosas. Siempre que ella sufría Mamoru sabía. 

"Ven acá" Dijo Mamoru abriendo sus brazos

Usagi se acercó a él y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Mamoru mientras éste la rodeaba con sus brazos.

"Tranquila Usako, todo va a estar bien"

"Cómo puedes decir eso en estos momentos? El enemigo es muy fuerte… no se como… no se si yo…"

"Yo tengo fe en ti Usako. Se que saldrás victoriosa como siempre, y yo estaré ahí a tu lado apoyándote"

"Mamo-chan…"

Mamoru giró depositando el cuerpo de Usagi en la cama y el suyo sobre el de ella.

"No dejaré que nada malo te pasé. No mientras esté vivo para evitarlo"

"Mamo-chan no hables así"

Mamoru limpió las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Usagi

"Eres una llorona"

Usagi hizo una mueca y le pegó suavemente en el brazo.

"Me gustas más cuando estás enojada. Te ves hermosa ruborizada"

Y Usagi se ruborizó

"Mamo-chan!"

"Shh… no queremos que Haruka piense que algo más está sucediendo aquí! Después de todo tiende a tener una imaginación muy vivaz"

"Haruka no pensaría eso de su princesa!"

"Más le vale! Sólo yo puedo pensar de esa forma sobre ti"

"QUE! Mamo-chan… tienes esa clase de pensamientos…"

Mamoru se ruborizó.

"Bueno… yo… a veces?"

"Mamo-chan"

Ambos se miraron. Mamoru se incomodaba más junto con el paso del tiempo. De repente Usagi le sonrió mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

"Mientras sea sólo sobre mi y no de otras mujeres…"

Mamoru le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella

"Ya sabes que sólo tú eres dueña de este galán"

Usagi se rió

"Eres un ególatra"

"Y realista. No por nada tengo mi propio club de fans"

Y dicho esto la besó.

"Muchas gracias Mamo-chan"

Mamoru la miró confundido. Usagi recordaba la plegaria que le había hecho mientras dormía. Como siempre Mamoru había logrado hacerla olvidar, tranquilizarla.

"Te amo Mamoru Chiba" Y con eso lo besó.

Mamoru no entendía pero poco le importó el porque del beso.

* * *

"Haruka…" 

"Lo se Michiru, juntas hasta el final"

Las dos se besaron afuera de la habitación donde reposaban Hotaru y Setsuna. Tras todo lo sucedido decidieron dejarlas en la casa descansando en lugar de llevarlas al hospital.

"Saldremos victoriosas, no se como pero lo haremos nuevamente"

Haruka se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes donde estaba Mamoru y Usagi. Todos habían decidido descansar antes de que los guardianes decidieran realizar el último ataque. Después de todo era el último momento donde se podría estar a solas, en paz.

"Haruka"

"Dime"

"Toca antes de entrar ok?"

"Por supuesto… por qué me dices eso?"

"Porque tiendes a aparecer en los momentos menos indicados"

"Yo no tiendo… espera… crees que Mamoru le está haciendo algo a la princesa?"

"Haruka… no confun…"

"Ese Chiba! Sabía que no era de cofiar!"

Sin más Haruka se dirigió furiosa al cuarto y abrió la puerta rápidamente. Mamoru y Usagi se separaron rápidamente. Haruka tardó en entender que sucedía. Observó como Mamoru se sentaba mientras Usagi se enderezaba. Conclusión: Mamoru había estado encima de Usagi. Los dos se veían agitados. Conclusión: Se habían estado besando sin tomar lapsos para respirar. Lo más importante, estaban vestidos. Conclusión: Mamoru podía seguir con vida… aunque no ileso.

"Chiba!"

"Tenouh!" El gritó de Michiru aplacó el aura de Haruka

"Si Michi?"

"Ni lo pienses"

"Pero Michi"

"Nade de peros"

"Pero bajo mi techo, mis reglas. Y en mis reglas está prohibido…"

"Tus reglas?"

Haruka se paralizó… problemas!

"Bueno Michi, yo creo que"

"Qué crees Haruka?"

"Yo creo que… que…"

Haruka empezó a sudar…

"Sí?"

"Creo que iré a ver como siguen Hotaru y Setsuna"

"Eso pensé" Dijo Michiru sonriéndole dulcemente a Haruka quien huyó de la escena. Michiru volteó a ver a la pareja.

"Es hora de levantarse chicos. Los esperaremos en la sala" Dicho esto cerró la puerta.

Mamoru y Usagi se quedaron mirando fijamente la puerta

"Nunca pensé que Michiru pudiera inspirar tanto miedo a Haruka"

"Insólito"

* * *

"Y que esperamos para despertar a Chaos?" 

"Shaken! Shura! Shaho!" Vothra gritó

Los tres diman aparecieron frente a los guardianes

"Tenemos una misión muy especial para ustedes"

"Usted dirá señor Vothra" Dijo Shaken

"La princesa tiene a su alrededor tres protectores. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptuno y el príncipe Endimión. No me importa bajo que métodos pero quiero a la princesa sola para el atardecer, entendieron?"

"Sí" Tras esto los tres diman desaparecieron

"Sin esos estorbos podremos realizar el sacrificio sin ningún inconveniente" Dijo Earthra

"Princesa Serenity, es hora de que pagué todas las derrotas por las que ha tenido que pasar nuestro señor Chaos"

* * *

Reviews! 


End file.
